The Past Fate and Destiny
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Few years passed, Storm having a relationship with cathy and it doing usual police duties when a certain group kipnaps his beloved. Now he must travel around the world with Crystal and friends to find Cathy. He even finds out more on himself of who he is.
1. Prologue

Me: I'm a bit peppy due to this cause It was like my most best idea on Storm and Cathy so...characters bleong to me since I made them. Specter, who is co hosting here, belongs to Sony.

Specter:*opens journal* Takes place between Dawn of the immortals and Midnight of the underlings. So that's pretty much it and enjoy this prologue!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a dark midnight, six monkeys dressed in coats and hood with their own individual colors, walked in the fields of sunflowers. They come into an abandoned warehouse, walking into the dark room and sees a female monkey sitting on a machine, waiting. She had short red hair and red fur with a bang on the side of her head, her topaz eyes staring at the monkeys. She wore a gray jacket, a light blue top with silver edge on the top and black skirt, light blue yet silver boots that's heeled. She had long light blue gloves, wore a silver diamond shaped hair clip on the side of her head and the other on the opposite side.<strong>_

_**" You've come. Your thoughts on our deal?" a male monkey asked in a red coat like robe with the hood, covering his face in the shadows. The female monkey nodded." I know. I know where your missing gang memeber went..." she said, throwing a file at the leader. The mokey looks in the folder, showing a picture of a female monkey married to a black male monkey with amber eyes." Cathern is at Hearth city and in return, you help me get rid of that monkey and another person..." she said as the six muttered to each other, thinking a bit on the deal.**_

_**" Who is the second victim you want murdered?" a female monkey in orange coat like the red one, The female monkey landed on her feet with a fiery glare." Someone who...relates to the other. I want them dead, both of them! I want to reclaim my rightful place with those two out of the way!" she replied harshly as they flinched, but stayed calm and leaves. The female was all alone, pacing around as angry thoughts rifled, visions of fighting someone over a pearl." Those two keep haunting me in my sleep, the reason of my position now!" she growled before punching a box filled with confettei. She sighed and looks at the ceiling." Yes...reclaim my honor, my people, and revenge all those who forgotten me. For that reason, I must get rid of them. If only those two were born one year late or early...instead of that year..." she whispered.  
><strong>__**In the side of the large windows, a male light blue colored monkey sat near the edge. He had long light steel blue hair with a mini ponytail, white ends on it. The mokey wore a gray coat, no shirt which shows his chest, black pants with brown boots. His scarlet eyes took one glance before sliding off the edge and lands on a motorcycle." Not if I join the party!" he snickered as he drove off in the midnight fields.**_

* * *

><p>Me:I know, rushed a bit? Oh well! So, new OCs and looks like Storm rifled up the haters.<p>

Specter:Indeed. Little bastard deserved it!

Me:T_T Uh...hope you liked this and see you on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Me:Welcome to the first chapter and I see that you guys want to know what's happening with Storm? Well, you're gonna find out! OCs belong to me and Specter belongs to Sony.

Specter:Who made me co-host this story by force...

Me:Yeah, I did. Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:Let's crash a party!<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warm breezes blew in Hearth City, two monkeys walking in the streets in a busy day. One was a male monkey with black fur and hair, which was shoulder length. He had amber eyes, wore a white shirt with red necktie, a brown coat and blue jeans with a black belt. He also wore brown shoes with a red and green marks on both, whistling a tone. Next to him was a female monkey with sunglow fur and long blond hair tied to a pony tail with a red hairband. She wore a blue maid dress and red shoes, armlocked with Storm. Ever since Cathy's confession on her love for Storm after he stopped Kutsuu, their relationship seem to deepen to the point that the black monkey proposed to her in marriage one day. Since then, the two were close and they come in the police department.<strong>_

_**" So...what are you going to do, today?" Cathy asked as they got in Storm's office, the black monkey sits on his seat and looks in cabient. Files organized, all of them solved or completed." Dunno...if Chuck gives me a mission or Crystal brings one up, I guess I'm just gonna read something..." he said as Cathy kissed him on the cheek before walking out, looking for a mess in the department. Storm sat for few seconds before checking if Cathy left the floor." Okay guys, you can come out now. Mommy ain't here..." he whispered, two monkeys popped out of his coat pockets.  
><strong>__**One was a sunglow female with blond hair in a ponytail like Cathy, only with black ends and had amber eyes. She wore a green jacket with two pockets and wore red pants with black boots. The other one was a black fur monkey with black short hair along with blond ends. He had blue eyes like Cathy, wore a red short-sleeved shirt with gray edges and wristbands, black pants and blue shoes with red marks. They were the age of six since they were twins.**_

_**" So you brought the kids from home?" a female voice said as Storm jumped and looks to see monkey with purple fur and short hair with a red clip and had pink luminous eyes. She wore a purple longsleeved shirt with a red heart on it, blue jeans and gray shoes." Cathy is gonna blow a gasket when she finds out that you have been sneaking the kids to work..." she said, chewing on bubble gum as Storm chuckled nervously, the two peeking from behind their father's back." Yeah, but I don't trust Suki and Callan watching the house, especially with no supervision!" he explained, the purple monkey rolled her eyes on Callan sitting on Storm's desk. Chuck comes in the room and was going to speak, but sees Callan and Suki before narrowing his eyes at Storm." I'm not gonna ask. Anyways, want you two to check on a hideout in south of Hearth City. Gang activity is been murking on the streets..." he said and walks out, Storm chuckling a bit.**_

_**" My favorite place of the job..."**_

* * *

><p><em>In south part of Hearth city...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm and Crystal were on the roof top, a group of gangsters were rumbling in a narrow path." Should we stop them or watch them kill each other?" Crystal asked, Storm was going to respond when Suki popped out of his coat pocket and looks over the edge." HEY, MY DAD IS GONNA KICK YOU BUTT~!" she yelled as they froze and looked up, glaring at the three." Looks like ruining the fight is left!" Storm muttered and jumps off, the strangers began shooting at the black monkey, who dodged them swiftly. Then Storm pounced on a guy's head before dealing with the rest. Crystal watched below on the violence her mentor is putting up since she also had to keep an eye on Suki, who was cheering on her father. No time flat that all of them were knocked out, a last one coming in behind, only to get a elbow blow in the stomach.<em>**

**_" You were awesome, dad!" Suki said, jumping to the gorund with Crystal. Storm looks back, feeling proud before giving narrow eyes, Suki knowing that she was in trouble." You do realize how you could have been shot in the forehead if you had backed away from the edge..._**

**_" Yes, father..." she whispered as Storm sighed, the three dragging the crimanls to prison. After that, theywalked to the department." So...where's your brother?" Storm said as Suki took a thought as they were in the elevator to the floor." He's still in the office..." she said as Storm's face paled as Crystal facepalmed herself. The black monkey comes in the office, seeing Callan still on his desk, drawing on his sticky notes with crayons and Cathy sitting there, her blue gaze focusing on Storm. Storm chuckled nervously, hoping that it would ease the tension as Callan looked up at him._**

**_" Mother says your in trouble, dad..."_**

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm, Cathy and the kids came back to their apartment, the one that was burned by Shin and Samuel and the remains was then rebulit by city hall. Of course, Storm then moved in the room where his parents once lived, sitting on a couch and twidle with his fingers." So...what was it that told you to bring the kids? And don't lie that it was Dark..." she said, picking up random mail on the doorstep as Storm tried figuring how to explain.<br>" Well I don't want the kids being home alone unsupervisied. Remember that time they pranked the neighbors and they complained to us?" he said as Cathy sighed, flipping through the letters and ads." I guess, but I'm just afraid of them getting hurt in your extreme mearsuments of fighting," she said as Storm rolled his eyes, pointing out the time he had to go through the sewers and dealt with the crocodiles._**

**_Before he could reply back, Cathy seemed surprised on a random invitation letter." Storm, we're invited to somewhat of a ceremony party from city hall..." she said as Storm looked at her, curious." Really? What kind?"_**

* * *

><p><em>At the party...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" I hate fancy parties..." he muttered, walking to a huge room of a buliding, people dressed nicely." Don't say that! It's just gonna be fine," Cathy reassured, wearing a blue dress with her hair in a bun, as Suki and Callan, who still who there regular clothes, crawled under the gourmet table so they could sneak in some snacks for their own meal. Storm sat near it with Cathy, listening to the mayor blabbing about some new things happening these days." Didn't think you two would be here..." a male voice said as they turned to see a male monkey with blue fur and short hair with thin bangs, had yellow eyes and wore a tux." Satan? What are you doing and most all, why are you rubbing your hands like that?" Storm asked as the monkey chuckled a bit." Long story short. I came back from a forest far from here that had a blizzard and stayed there for two days...brr..." he muttered, still feeling chilly.<em>**

**_" And now, we like to give our appreciation award to Storm!" the mayor said as Storm sighed and walks off, Suki and Callan peeked a bit. The black monkey was given a medal, people clapping. Storm seemed pleased, but suddenly felt the ground shake, the applause on a halt. Then the wall behind Storm and the mayor bursted open, six monkeys in robe like coats with hoods in different colors, smoke and flames burned on the sides of the hole.  
>" Surprise!" a male monkey in a red colored coat, flames fading from his hands as people ran off in fear, leainvg Storm, Cathy and Satan the only ones left. Suki and Callan hid under the table, not sure what was going on. The monkey pulled down his hood, revealing his orange hair that looked like a flame, Cathy gasped and hid behind Satan." No...why is he here?" she whispered as Satan looked confused.' You know these party crashers?" he asked as Storm backs a bit." Who cares? I'm suppose to bash parties!" he growled as a male monkey in a gray coat, still has his hood glances to see Cathy." Hey, Pyro. Isn't that Cathern over there?" he said as the monkey looks and smirkes." You're right. Long time no see, Cathren..." he called out, Cathy only glared back as Storm looks back and forth. A female monkey in blue coat, taking her hood off to see her short light blue hair, silver earings and wore purple eyeshadow." Not only that, we found our target, what a luck!" she said, keeping her green eyes on Storm.<em>**

**_" Deal with him, Aqua and Moss. Me and Rock here are gonna take our greeting of our old friend..." he snickered, him and the monkey in gray walking towards Satan and Cathy. Before Storm could stop them, a huge tenctangle of water blocked his path and glances at the female monkey and a male monkey in green coat, his face masked from his hood." You heard Pyro, you're playing with us!" Aqua giggled before the tenacle slams on the black monkey, who dodged it. Moss pointed his hand at Storm in the air and sharp thorns were shot at him. The black monkey ran swiftly and one point, gets corner. Storm dodged the last one, making an outline of his body and looks at the wall." Nice pose..." he muttered before shooting electric bolts at the two, who dodged them._**

**_" STORM!" Cathy screamed as he looks to see she was grabbed a hand made of rocks, the other shot sharp stones at Satan, who braced against them that ripped the sides of his tux." Let's get out of here! We'll deal with the monkey later!" Pyro growled as the two ran off to the hole, Aqua glares back at Storm before her and Moss ran along with them." CATHY!" Storm yelled and runs after and was close to reaching her hand when a female monkey in a yellow coat sprang in the air above them with two balls of light in her hands." Oh no you aren't, romemo!" she hissed and clapped the balls together, creating a blind flash of light that blinded Storm. The black monkey landed on his feet, rubbing his eyes before looking to see that the six monkeys and Cathy were gone._**

**_" CATHY!" Storm screamed out her name, which echoed in the city before falling to his knees and hits the floor with a fist." Dammit!" he muttered as Satan was still standing on his spot, panting and looks at his torn tux. The place was torn apart and the only thing not damaged was the table, Suki and Callan come out from under and looked around, their jaws dropped. The blue monkey then stood next to Storm, who seemed lost and crossed his arms." We're gonna find her..." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, Storm glances back." And another thing...about the fancy party rant you mention.." he whispered weakly._**

**_" I agree. Bad things happen..." he muttered as Storm looks down and looks back at the hole, staring at the night sky._**

* * *

><p>Me: Funny yet tragic. Suki and Callan are in this as young kids. I agree with Storm as well, I don't like fancy parties cause things happen...<p>

Specter:What happens to cathy and how does she know those creeps? Why did they attack Storm?

Me:Find out next time~! Review and see you on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Me:*yawn* We left off on the part where Cathy got kipnapped, Storm is upset. Ocs belong to me cause I made them! Specter, who is co hosting here, belongs to Sony.

Specter:zzz...Huh? Did I miss something?

Me:T_T Not much. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:Unfinished business means one thing...world traveling~!<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm wakes up in the morning in bed, looking at the empty side of him. The black monkey sighed sadly, remembering that he couldn't save Cathy from those six strange monkeys with powers." I was so close...till that stupid flash ruined it..." he growled, got dressed in his regular clothes and went to the department, this time leaving Suki and Callan at home. He entered the office, saying nothing to Crystal, the purple monkey confused of her mentor's foul mood in the morning. She sighed, now that few minutes of silence passed." Are you oka-!"<strong>_

_**" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Storm suddenly snapped harshly as Crystal jumped, the black monkey calms down from his mood." Sorry...just that yesterday, Cathy got kipnapped and..."**_

_**" I know. Satan called me and told me about the party bash. Don't worry, we'll find her..." she said as Storm nodded, the knot in his stomach not going away for anything could happen to Cathy." Anyways, Chuck wants to talk to you...something about a mission that might have to do with those monkeys," Crystal muttered as Storm sighed and walkes out of his office , the man in a turquiose suit with blond hair looks up as his hand closed a folder that looked old." I know what happened at the party..."**_

_**" Listen Chuck, I don't want to be reminded each time that I failed saving her, okay?" Storm interuppted, sitting down on a chair in his office. Chuck said nothing as he slid the folder towards the monkey, he takes it and opens the file, glaring at a picture of the monkey in the red coat and hood." Before you go and rip the file apart, I want to say that this mission was...uncomfirmed..." he said bitterly as Storm snapped his attention at Chuck, shocked." A mission that...wasn't finished or counted as one?" he replied as Chuck shook his head, tilting his hat down a bit." Those monkeys...they represent seven elements, the ones you fought earlier..." he explained tensly as Storm bit his lip, explaining how those monkeys weren't normal. They are like him...freaks with powers.**_

_**Then the thought hit him, remembering that there were only six that appeared." Chuck, you said that each one represent one element and you said seven...how come there were only six?" he asked, his boss didn't reply. Chuck was staring at his desk, staring in space before looking at Storm." One of them died or something, just go and deal with the business..." he muttered in that bitter tone that made Storm not to ask anymore questions.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>" Chuck was acting very strangly lately..." Storm muttered, reading the file since the whole day as him and Crystal were walking in the streets of Hearth city." He's always acting like that, mostly when you're around teasing about that mircowave in the corner his office," she replied, taking a sip of his soda as Storm shrugged." I keep telling you, that thing keeps blinking when I stare at it and-OOF!" he yelped as someone bumped into him, file smacks him in the face.<br>_**_" Did you get a booboo from that?" **Dark's voice whispered in a teasing tone inside Storm's head, the black monkey mimiced silently back before getting up to see Satan." Sorry! I was gonna look for you and I was distracted by that dove..." he apoligized since Satan had a fear for doves since Storm and Cathy's wedding day. Storm sighed, showing the folder in his right hand, the other on his waist." You're here about the six monkeys from last night and you know or at least gonna help me?" he asked, knowing that he was right.**_

_**" Actually I was gonna give you a get better card, but that sounds like a better plan!" he said, showing a card in his hand before tearing it apart, Storm felt defeat."Let's go to the army site before the rest my happiness falls apart as well..." the black monkey whined, walking ahead with his arms hanging in despair for that first plan could have been better. Most of all...why couldn't he be right?**_

* * *

><p><em>At the army camp...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>They arrive in time, seeing Jasmine fueling a helicopter as Lance glances to see the trio come." Come just in time. Satan, I thought I told you not to waste all the fuel for some stupid marshmellow fire..." he muttered as Satan narrowed his eyes, not even going to protest that it wasn't him." Anyways, Storm has a mission and I'm going to him help stop the seven elements," he said as Storm gave the folder to Lance, the captain's eyes read the whole thing in two seconds before returning it back." I thought Chuck handled that long ago, but life has to be a bitch and showed it to karma. Certainly, but you know the movements of the group, right?" he said as Satan looked down steadily, shook his head sadly.<br>" Okay then..." Lance muttered, taking out a map and gives it to the blue monkey, Crystal and Storm looked to see it was a image of the world." Wait a minute...if those number steps are on faraway places...then that means..." Satan whispered as that adventure spirit slapped Storm in the face as a grin came back from the sorrows._**

**_" Holy butter biscuts, we're going to travel the whole world!" he exclaimed, always wanted to take missions afar, but he was one rank lower to get them." And Jasmine will assist you, right?" Lance said as the black female monkey hit her head on the door roof of the heilcopter before staring wide eye at the captain." M-me? but why me, sir?" she asked in disbelif._**

**_" Cause I said so and let's face it, we all know that chances either Satan is going to screw up, adding along with Storm.." he said, glancing suspiciously at the two, Storm twidled his thumbs with a nervous glance at moments like this as Satan pulled on the collar of his uniform with a nervous grin. Jasmine rolled her eyes and got in the helicopter, the three stood there before she looked out through the doorway." What are you waiting for, get in the helicopter!" she hissed as the three got in and they flew off._**

**_Crystal sees Satan go in the control part to help moniter with Jasmine, Storm in the cargo with her, too excited that he couldn't sit still. She sighed and stared at the air," I hate trips..." she muttered as they flew off._**

* * *

><p>Me:Not excited enough, but it had to come that way and the reason Satan is afraid of doves are because they carried by flocks.<p>

Specter:So the adventure begins, will they find Cathy? What lies in store for our heroes? And will I ever get out of this spot away from this insane girl who tortures me?

Me:T_T Find out next time and i didn't even pull anything..

Specter:You will soon...I just know it from the back of my ha-*safe falls on him*


	4. Chapter 3

Me:Welcome back to where we see what Storm and the rest went to. Be note that Storm wasn't hurt under the circumstance you'll read...short, but really painful if you saw it in real life.

Specter:*has arm cast*Really guys, a person could actually die doing this, but Storm made it since this is about him, right?

Me:Yeah...I own the OCs. Specter belongs to Sony, who isn't part of the story, but is co hosting here...

Specter:You broke my arm on that safe...enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The mysterious pearl in the cold temple<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Brrr...I have to freeze up again...god, I hate the cold!" Satan growled, studdering and rubbing his arms from the cold temperture due to the helicopter being in the air. Jasmine rolled her eyes and glance back at the cargo, Crystal was asleep in blankets as Storm was still awake, staring at the snow falling outside. They were hovering over a huge forest with valleys, a huge lake that is frozen. A loud thunk was made, Storm opening the door as cold winds blew inside, making Satan shiver even more and Crystal woke up and shivered. Storm, who was unaffected by the chills, then jumped out of the flying machine." STORM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crystal shouted below as Storm was doing random air tricks." What does it look like, I'm sky diving!" he said as he then did the splits just before landing harshly on the frozen surface of the lake.<strong>_

_**" Oh..." Satan muttered, looking away with a look of surprise as Jasmine gave a sigh." That's gonna hurt..." she said as down below, Storm then lie back in pain, groaning. Crystal facepalmed herself before jumping off and lands next to him on her feet." You okay?" she said, helping him up, the black monkey nodded slightly." Should you or I go?" Satan asked as Jasmine grunted, grabbed the map and walks off, leaving Satan in control since he didn't want to jump out in the cold. The black female monkey then landed near them and looks around.  
>" According to here, we're in the heart of Freezing valley which is fourty miles away from home..." she reads, Crystal makes a small ball of blue flames as Storm sticked his tongue out on the falling snowflakes." As Lance would always say, always keep your tongue in your mouth!" she growled, got out her wood pointer and smacked Storm's face, the monkey pulls his tongue back and frowned.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>After efforts of helping Crystal getting balanced and skate out of the lake's surface, they were now lost from the endless frozen yet bare trees." That's the same snow wall we came by!" Jasmine growled as Crystal was shivering, floating balls of blue flames near her. Storm shivered a bit, but he can still keep on going." We're suppose to look for something on the map, r-right?" Storm studdered as Jasmine shrugged. A loud crackle of snow was heard, the three look up at the wall like cliff." Someone is following us..." Crystal muttered as Storm kicked the wall, only to get piles of snow falling on him. He popped out of it, shaking the snow off and backs away.<br>The pile shook and popped out two monkeys of the pile and shook the snow off." Suki? Callan? How did you get here and most of all, I told you to stay home..." the black monkey growled as Callan rolled his eyes." Suki and me snuck in a box inside the helicopter and jumped out soon as you three were out and Satan had his back turned. You were right, Satan isn't very bright.." he muttered as Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Storm, grabbed his necktie." You brought this mission to us and you're responsible for whatever happens to the kids and my record!" she hissed and pushes him aside, stomping off to a different path._**

**_Storm looks down at the two with a glare, Suki and Callan nervously grinned. The black monkey muttered under his breath before he nudged them along after Jasmine, Crystal following last. Suki seemed fine in the weather since she wore her usual green jacket, her twin brother however wasn't so pleased. The twins then bumped into Jasmine, who was standing there, looking at something." Watch it lady!" Callan growled as the monkey said nothing, who seemed shocked. Suki looks at Storm, he was also staring at something with Crystal. The two looked and their jaws dropped. It was temple in a clear spot and it was made out of snow." We found our spot...let's check it out," Storm ordered bitterly, stomping off as the twins followed their father, leaving the two female monkeys in confusion before doing the same._**

**_Soon as they entered the temple, the temperture dropped sharply to below zero in the room. Jasmine, Crystal and Callan were freezing as Storm and Suki were unaffected since they can pretty much handle it. That was for a few seconds before shivering as well." I wonder if the people who named this place are still alive? I should give them credit for it..." Crystal said before pausing to see skeletons on a near wall, everyone stared wide eye at them._****_" I change my mind..." the purple female monkey whispered as Storm didn't feel any better, rubbing the sides of his arms when he looks to see a pearl.  
>Sitting untouched was a blue pearl, the size of a blowing ball, on a what looked like a stone tablet to keep it in place. The black monkey walks towards it and touched the stone, then pulling his hand away from a burn to realize that it wasn't stone. The holder was made of dry ice as Jasmine knelt down to see strange writing on the front side." This looks ancient and it's something I never seen before," she muttered as Storm knelt down as well, gazing at them.<em>**

**_" I can read it cause it looks clear to me," the black monkey said as Jasmine glanced at him in surprise, Storm looking a bit more before reading it aloud." It says ' Seven pearls lie in their habitat, all holding the same key. When the pieces come together at the highest point upon land, the gate of the beast with be set free. To prevent the dead to feed on souls, only the royal shall cast his or her sword upon it's head'. I don't get it, what does it mean?"_**

**_" It's stated that when those pearls gather, a great force is in control of whoever brought them together..." a voice interupted, everyone looks behind to see Aqua standing there, her coat is wrapped around her waist, revealing her sapphire vest, silver braclet on both her wrists and wore a skirt with black heeled boots. Suki and Callan hid behind Storm, Suki looking a bit nervous and Callan casting a glare." What are you doing here?" Jasmine demanded as the blue female monkey brushed some hair away from her face, smirking." I just came to bring the lovely pearl to it's rightful place. Even though this is the home, I think it's best to see if that prophecy is correct..." she giggled and walks towards them._**

**_" Hell if I'm gonna let you touch that pearl!" Crystal hissed and shot waves of blue flames at Aqua, the monkey smiled and sent waves of water at it, creating steam." At least it's keeping us warm..." Jasmine muttered, the temperture rised a bit as Storm signaled Suki and Callan to saty with Jasmine, leaving him and Crystal looking around in the steam. Both monkey's eyes widen from Aqua appearing in front of them out of vapor.  
>" You know steam is actually water vapor, very helpful to sneak up on people!" she giggled, held her hands at them before water shot at them. The two monkeys were pushed away, blocking the attack with their arms. By the time the steam faded, temperture dropped and Storm and Crystal shivered from being soaked wet form the attack." Better get yourself dry if you want to get hyperthermia or frostbite," she said and walks towards the pearl, taking it out of it's place. The place began to shake, Storm made one last effort to shoot a bolt at the light blue monkey. Aqua smirked and her body inculding the pearl, turned to water and fell to the ground, leaivng a puddle that soon vainshed.<em>**

**_The templer began to shake violently and the strucature fell apart, everyone buried in massive piles of snow." Not again...I failed..." Storm studdered, nw shaking even more that the snow with his wet coat made things more cold, Crystal popped out of the snow, making a ball of flames to dry herself before doing the same to Storm." It...it wasn't your fault. We all lose sometimes in life, but we just gotta focus on our mission; save Cathy, correct?" she replied in her english accent with some shaking moments, Storm nodded and sees Satan coming towards them, shaking with an angry look." If you're wondering why I'm walking on foot in the snow, I crashed the helicopter in the forest.." he hissed as the black female monkey glared at him, Suki and Callan walking towards Storm, the black monkey's expression in shock._**

**_" You fool! That was our only way out of here and you have the nerve to crash it down due to cold climates!" she snarled as the blue monkey rolled his eyes." It wouldn't make a difference cause it was low on fuel," he muttered as Crystal sighed and looks around, spotting a car parked near the road." How about that car?" she suggested as Storm smiled a bit." Yeah! We just gotta fin the owner and ask-!"_**

**_WHACK!_**

**_Storm was cut off by glass of the driver's window shattered from Satan's elbow, twitching as the solider reach the button that unlocked the doors." What are you doing? You can't just steal someone's car, who knows if they're out there trying to get back!" the black monkey growled, getting in the car with everyone as Satan sat on the driver seat before glaring at in the back at him." Unless that person already died in that forest, this isn't stealing! It's called needs of survival and our only ticket our of here so deal with it!" he growled, reached in Storm's pocket for random car keys, shoved it in the keyhoel and drives off._**

**_" Dad, how along are we gonna be in this car cause I hate car trips..." Callan muttered, Storm glances at his son and daughter before lookign otu the window." I hate them, too, son. We're gonnas be in it for a while..." he muttered, sating out in the falling snow, watching the valley forest slowly getting father away._**

* * *

><p>Me:Another loss and yes, Satan hi-jacked a car. Let's face it, he isn't someone you should trust on keeping watch of your stuff for he shall break them.<p>

Specter:What means of the prophecy, the plans for the Seven elements group? Will Storm and his friends figure out their plan while looking for Cathy? Find out next time!

Me:And review and see ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Me:Here is chapter four with a new OC appearence with a twist. OCs belong to me and Specter belongs to Sony. The reason why I'm saying that Specter's copyright thought he isn't part of the story cause I don't want to deal with whiners complaining about him.

Specter:Yeah. Let's just shut up and get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4:Storm's relation...to a Cloud is dangerous<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was surprising to the gang that the car tank was full and they manage to get out of Freezing Valley, now passing through a field of sunflowers with a plantation ware house that's abandoned. Satan makes a stop near the place, Storm quickly rushed out to take in some fresh air and warmth of the sun, the stomach ache faded." Thank god we stopped! My butt is hurting from that spring..." Crystal muttered, stretching along with Callan and Suki." Yeah, yeah, the car wasn't comfortable. We only have a quarter of gasoline left so I'm gonna look for some town or at least a gas station and-"<strong>_

_**" And do what? Go wandering off and do something stupid? No, I'm coming with you cause I don't trust having you doing things yourself after crashing that helicopter!" she growled, took a quick stretch before getting back in." In the meantime, you guys wait here and look for another pearl cause says here that this is the location," she said with her window open, waving the map. Storm and Crystal watched them drove off before looking around.  
><strong>__**" The writing said that each pearl lies in it's habitat, right? We can find one through these flowers, right?" the black monkey said, taking a look again at the flowers. It was an endless field of sunflowers, dancing with the gentle breezes." This could take forever..." Suki groaned, ripping a bunch of sunflowers out of it's roots.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The four rested in the shade of the warehouse, staring at the torn flowers that covered half the field." Few minutes of ripping flowers and no pearl. Are we too late?" Crystal said, fanning herself with a fan that she found in her mentor's coat pocket, the black monkey shook his head before taking a sip on his water bottle." Nope. If one of those element guys did find the pearl, something would have happen to this place like the temple," he explained as Callan took a sip on his water bottle that he took out of Storm's coat as Suki came back tired with a flower in her hand. Storm sighed and sits back on wall of the plantation, his mind now filled about concern for Cathy.<br>**" We're gonna find her so stop thinking. I'm not gonna sit here and watch your flashbacks..." **Dark growled as Storm muttered under his breath. Ever since Shin's death, Storm tried being friends with Dark and at least learn how to control him. However, Dark was stubborn and would only take advantage if Storm ever tried taking control of the demon.* God dammit, dad. How the fuck are you able to handle an ass like Dark?* he thought, hearing Dark growl before his right hand slapped the black monkey in the cheek." Ow..." Storm muttered as Suki looks at her father funny.**_

_**" Why did you slap yourself, dad?" she asked as Storm rubbed the bruise on his cheek." Nothing, Suki. Just the heat getting to me..." he said and looks at the warehouse behind them." Maybe we should check inside..." he said and they walked in, the place dark and abandoned with rusted machines. Sunlight shone through the broken windows as the four looked at their surroundings. Storm was walking towards a random machine, sensing strange energy that made him feel energizned. Before he could open the lid, a bullet shot at him, close to hitting his foot and looks up. **_

_**Standing at the window was a male monkey, his fur and hair colored light steel blue. He had a mini ponytail with white ends on it, wore a gray jacket and black gloves and pants with brown boots that look worn. Crystal got on defense with Suki and Callan hiding behind her.  
>" Who are you? Are you one of the seven elements?" Storm growled as the monkey smirked before jumping down." No, but I do know about them, the seven pearls and hello, young lady!" he said, turning his attention to Crystal, the purple female monkey gave a look of disgust. Storm rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and tapping on his foot." As you were saying?" he said, already frustrated to be ignored like that as the monkey looks back at him." Chill out, hot head or should I say Storm..." he replied with a grin as the black monkey froze." How do you know me?"<strong>_

_**" Let's see. We have the same last name, I hacked into police department's member identidy files of all officars and oops, getting ahead of myself! I'm Cloud by the way," he explained as Storm felt his eye twitching in annoyance with a stunned look." Same last name? Prove it..."**_

_**" Takeshi..."**_

_**" And how did they get wiped out?"**_

_**" People outside of the family tree were afriad of our powers of seeing death and the government wiped them out till a law passed. Today, the only members with the bloodline today is only you and me," Cloud answered, looking bored as Storm was yet surprised that he was telling the truth. But one question yet remain." One last thing...how did you find me here?" the black monkey asked, Cloud frowned as his expression darken a bit." I waited around here for you, seeing through my visions that you would come here. We're gonna have a deal or settle this out and I'll tell you why..." he replied, taking out a pocket knife and tossing it in the palm of his hand. **_

_**The black monkey tensed a bit from the knife, not sure what the light blue steel colored monkey is thinking." I'm usually gonna take it out on you for revenge. But before I can do that, you sir, are gonna figure out who I am..." Cloud whispered, Crystal raised her eye a bit on that." Guessing game?" she muttered, Callan looking bored as Suki was watching the two." Here's your first hint; You met him at Mount Flare and killed him..." he questioned, a bit of anger in it as Storm tensed more, that horrible memory happening again." Shin..." he replied, not getting the idea till he thought about it, his eyes widen." No..." he muttered, Cloud smirked a bit, but frowned again.**_

_**" Next question; You and me were born on the same day, our fathers are brothers so what does that make of us?" he asked, seeing the black monkey stunned, gulped a bit." That means...you and me are cousins..." Storm replied, his voice shook a bit as Crystal's jaw dropped." What?" she whispered as Cloud clapped a bit before vanishing in thin vapor, appearing behind Storm's back, a gun aimed at the back of his head." That's right, cousin. We could have gotten along, but you had the nerve to kill my father! Call yourself a hero, Steven? I say it's murder..." he growled as Storm gritted his teeth, standing still yet tensed, not looking back at the monkey behind him." I didn't kill your father. Shin pushed my hand away when I tried saving him. I didn't consider myself as a hero, too, you know? And most importantly..." he paused to disappear and reappear behind Cloud's back.**_

_**" The name is Storm, not some madeup nickname!" he snarled and shot a bolt, Cloud dodges it by vanishing in vapor and the attack blasted a hole on the warehouse's wall. The black monkey looks around and was stratled by Cloud's suddenly appeared in front of him and pulled back his fist. Storm was then sent flying through the hole form the punch at his face, tumbling in the fields as Crystal threw blue flames. The light blue steel monkey grinned and shot waves of water, creating steam and Crystal not able to see him follow Storm.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The black monkey got on his knees, spitting the taste of dirt and blood before getting up. Cloud came towards him and Storm got angry from the monkey's cocky attitude." You think this is a game or something?" Storm snarled as Cloud smirked, crossed his arms." Get rid of your job and I wouldn't be going too hard on you," he chuckled as the monkey gave a furious look and began throwing many bolts at his cousin. The attacks created smoke of dirt and cleared, Cloud standing there with no harm." Gosh, Steven! I'm going easy on you and you still can't hurt me like a man?" he mocked as Storm felt his eye twitch in frustration." YOU WANT TO FIGHT LIKE A MAN? I'LL FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he yelled as electricity covered his hands to form claws, dashes at Cloud and scratching at him in fury. The light blue steel monkey was dodging every attacks as their battle moved right back to the plantation, Crystal and the kids got out of the way form their entrance. Exhausted, Storm slowed down to only get kicked in the stomach.<strong>_

_**The monkey got to his knees, taking a breath from the blow as Cloud stomped his head with his foot, pinning his cousin down." You tired already?" he sneered as Storm tried getting up, glaring at Cloud before being stomped again like a mouse getting out a lion's paw grip, the tail being pulled. Suki watched, glaring at Cloud and not liking her father losing when she spots something. Glowing afar in sunlight, a yellow pearl was glittering.  
>" Dad, the pearl!" she called out, Storm's eyes widen and without mercy, he blocked the next stomp before giving an uppercut at Cloud. The monkey backs away, rubbing the bruise on his chin as Storm gritted his teeth, his hair a bit messed up from the stomping." I have something to do first. Once I'm done with business, I'll be dealing with you..." he hissed and runs towards the pearl, Cloud rolled his eyes before looking at Crystal with a smirk. The purple monkey rolled her eyes.<strong>_

_**Storm took the pearl, surprised that it was lightweighted and the same energy levels from before. He took it out of the machine, his hands tickle a bit form it's powers that seem to react to his own like a battery." Sorry to say, but I'm gonna take that pearl from you..." a female voice whispered, Storm looks to a see a female monkey in a yellow coat with a hood.  
>She had yellow fur and black hair in a ponytail that looked like a lightning bolt. She wore a light yellow halter, blue pants that has a torn holes at her knees with black boots as Storm gasped. Remembering that the monkey when she used that flash trick to prevent him from saving Cathy, he glared and gritted his teeth, keeping the pearl close to him." Another chick? This is getting intresting.." Cloud muttered as Crystal narrowed her eyes at him, muttering under her breath." The name is Light and if you want to play it that way..." she hissed, dashed at Storm and punched him in the face." Then be it!" she growled and kicked him in the stomach, the black monkey letting go of the pearl. Storm got it up quickly and throws a bolt at Light, the monkey clapped her hands to create thunder waves to stop the attack.<strong>_

_**" NO!" he cried as he reached for the pearl, the monkey sent a ball of light that flashed brightly and Storm lands on nothing. He looked around, the pearl and the monkey had vanished as he pouted." Shit, not again!" he growled and stomps back to Crystal." Where's Cloud?" he asked as the purple monkey shrugged, Suki and Callan rubbing their eyes from the light." He was here and gave me his phone number before disappearing in that flash," she replied before crumbling the paper. Storm sighed, already frustrated with Cloud and the second pearl's theft. A loud honk of a car and the four looked to see Satan and Jasmine come back.**_

_**" Do I need to ask about the pearl?" the femal monkey said, getitng out of the car to see the plantaion somewhat in ruins. Storm shook his head in shame." We had some interference before finding it, which was soon taken from our sight," he said as Crystal nodded as the four got in the car." Before one of the seven elements appeared, a monkey named Cloud came who said he was Storm's cousin and he was tough..." she explained as Satan twitched, now driving them to the town him and Jasmine found." I should have told you about Cloud, but there was so little I knew that I didn't you need to know," the blue monkey said as Storm's eye twitch." YOU THINK? That son of bitch is annoying and..." the black monkey began ranting as Jasmine sighed.**_

_**" You should have told them or we could have avoided Storm's ranting," she groaned as Satan sighed, the gang now driving into the road back to the town, close to their next location. Watching from above a mountain ridge, Cloud sat near his motorcycle, listening through a radio from a chip he snuck in Storm's pocket." I was thinking the same thing for I should have told Storm about our birth, but I guess he'll have to figure it out~!" he chuckled before riding off, heading to a different direction to somewhere else.**_

* * *

><p>Me:Yep, Cloud is Storm's cousin and Shin's son. No, Steven is not Storm's name, it's just a nickname Cloud calls him which I find it funny!XD<p>

Specter:What are Cloud's motitives? Will the next pearl be taken and what did Cloud mean about Storm's birth, for it has more to it's meaning? Find out next time, review and ciao~!


	6. Chapter 5

Me:Back for more Storm action and stuff, right? I got nothing much to say so OCs belong to me since this is an OC story. Specter, who is co hosting, belongs to Sony.

Specter:And enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Go Green<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a quiet morning for Storm, waking up in a hotel room and looks at Suki and Callan, both still asleep. He smiled a bit, but frowned with Cathy still not found or here, it felt as if the family was borken apart. He went to brush his teeth before waking the kids to get ready, Crystal comes in with a juice box." That was some rant you gave out yesterday," she greeted as her mentor looked down steadily, remembering about Cloud. It was clear to him that he would be encountering him sooner or later for behind that playful attitude, Storm knows that hate must lurk in Cloud for him being responsible for his father's death. He made no reply and they walked out to see Satan and Jasmine already waiting, drinking coffee.<strong>_

_**The gang drove off in the depths of town to where they enter a remote forest, making a stop at a store near the place." So the next pearl is here? What excatly have I missed out of?" Satan questioned as they walked out to the car and went into the quiet forest." Aqua said if they are to be gathered, a great power of the one who put them together gains it. Sounds like ancient curses, but if it's true, we'll make sure it doesn't happen!" Storm explained, glanicng at his surroundings. Suki and Callan were following along their father's side, bored and tired after Storm woke them up early in the morning.**_

* * *

><p><em>Few hours passed...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" This is hopeless! We've been walking for a short period of time and still can't find the pearl!" Crystal growled, crumbling her juice box as Satan put his hand on a tree to look beneth his feet." And my feet are feeling sore..." the blue monkey muttered as Storm was still walking ahead and looks back at everyone." At least give some effort! The pearl could be anywhere through thi-OW!" he cried in pain, walking into a wall of stone and fell back. Crystal helped him up as the black monkey looks up to see an ancient temple with grooves and vines coming through cracks." That was easy..." Satan muttered as they entered inside the temple.<br>The room was dark, but visible with vines hanging from the ceiling." I see the third pearl..." Jasmine whispered with anxiousity, pointing at a green pearl at the father end of the room. Like the first one at Freezing Valley, the pearl was sitting on a holding stone tablet and this time, it was made of rock with moss on it. Storm walks to it before kneeling down to see if there was any writing." It's the same as the first one. Exactly what is this power that those freaks are after?" the black monkey muttered under his breath, taking the pearl out of it's hold before bracing for what ever might happen upon it's removal._**

**_Nothing happened._**

**_Jasmine looked rather confused, the temple remained in peace with no traps or collapsing like the snow temple." Why didn't anything bad happen?" Suki asked as Storm shrugged, staring at the green pearl in his grasp. The gang left the place, feeling apperhensive for something bound to happen or if one of the Elements members are around to take it from them.  
>" This was disappointing. I expected something to happen, but I guess I was wrong," Storm muttered as they continued on their journay to the next location." I searched on all information I could find on the pearls and the prophecy. The only things I found out is that these pearls are made by you and your father's family ansectors," he replied as the black monkey looks away from the pearl and stared at the blue monkey driving.<em>**

**_" My ansectors made these?" he said surprised as Satan nodded." Yeah. Each one of them hold some kind of power and they are a key to open something. I couldn't find out what that something was, but it didn't sound good," he said before looking back at the road._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crystal stared curiously at her mentor, seeing that Storm was staring at the pearl for few hours since they got to the airport. Jasmine and Satan went off to get tickets to Gravel City so they had to stay in a park nearby to wait." Aren't you tired of looking at that thing?" the female purple monkey asked as Storm looks at her, looking a bit upset." It's nothing...just that I don't get this whole thing. We are wasting our time on these pearls yet they have nothing to do with Cathy!" he growled before taking out the file Chuck gave him." Maybe the pearls may have something to do with her. Could be they might use her to get you as bait," she said as Storm froze, taking his eyes away from the file and pearl, giving the female monkey a look of tension." What are you getting at?"<em>**

**_" Didn't you say that when you fought them that party night, their ordered them to kill you, correct? Well I found it funny cause they could've had the chance to kill you when they came for the pearls.." she suggested as that never got to him.* She's right. If they want to kill me, why didn't they do it? What are they planning this time?* he thought, putting the file away and gets up to see a monkey in a green coat and hood.  
>" Surprised to see me again?" the monkey said calmly, had green fur and short brown hair, wore a black shirt beneth the coat. His pants were red and brown boots, his blue gaze on Storm as the two got on defense." Suki, Callan! Get out of here!" he growled, the twins refused to leave since they somewhat worry about their father, hiding behind Crystal." So Moss, if that's your name. Explain to me what you and your team are up to?" the black mokney demanded as Moss crossed his arms, the wind blowing at the scene.<em>**

**_" That is not any of your concerns or at least not yet, Storm. For now, I'll be taking that pearl because I must be on my way," he said, showing his hand as Storm held the gem against him and gave a look of defient." I will never give this pearl to you!" he snarled as the green monkey chuckled and clapped his hands, giant vines came out of the ground." Be that way..." Moss whispered as they attacked at the monkeys. Crystal then threw blue flames at them, leaving some to burn, but others had no effect form the fire. Suki was being tangled in one, kicking it as Callan shot lightning bolts at it to set his sister free. Storm only dodged the vines for he couldn't risk attack while holding the pearl. He could put it in his coat, but it couldn't fit. That was the strangest thing cause he can fit a car or a boat in his pocket, but it felt like some force was preventing it to get in._**

**_One vine manage to slam the black monkey on the ground, preventing him to get on his feet and watched Moss walking towards him. He looks down at Storm, his expression calm and cool as the black monkey held the pearl tightly, not willing to let him take it." Just one question before I try all my effort to stop you from getting the pearl. Why are you and your crew trying to kill me?" the black monkey whispered as the green monkey froze. Storm sees that his expression remained calm, his eyes studying him on what he asked." You are born in the Takeshi family, right? Certainly, you should know what your birth year's meaning...did you not?" he asked suspiciously as Storm's eyes widen." No..I don't. Is it that important?" he asked as Moss said nothing and grabs the pearl, the black monkey holding it back as rage got to him._**

**_" I SAID I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS PEARL!" he snarled, the gem began to glow before creating a bright light, Moss let's go and backs off. The vine that trapped Storm suddenly let's go by it's own will and Storm then shot bolts, the energy now in the color of green.  
>Moss dodges them, the attacks hitting trees which had no effect. Then vines came from below the trees and began attacking whatever was near Storm." Storm! Cut the magic out cause we're on your side!" Crystal yelled angrily yet cautiously as she was now in air, wrapped in a vine with Suki and Callan." I can't...I can't control it!" he yelled back as the purple monkey froze on his words, staring at Storm who looked in...pain?<em>**

**_* Is Storm really trying to control the pearl's power?* she thought as Moss then threw thorns, piercing Storm's right hand and he shouted in pain. The pearl was then dropped and rolled as Storm held his right hand that was bleeding from the cuts. Moss grabs the gem and looks at Storm with curiousity before disappearing through a scene of leaves blowing in the wind. The black monkey said nothing as he fell to his knees, writhing in pain as Crystal, Suki and Callan were free from their trap." Daddy, are you okay?" Suki said, taking out a bandage in her pocket for Storm take it, remaining silent. Crystal sighed, helped her mentor up before they walked back to the airport. Jasmine was coming back to them, she froze to see that Storm wasn't holding anything with a bandage on his hand." The pearl...what happened?" she asked as the purple monkey sighed." Those element creeps appeared and took it from us. Another failure..." she muttered as the female black monkey sighed, thinking of what she might say." It's alright. We all lose sometimes, but surely victory is near. In some occasions, I say we'll stop them," she said to cheer them up a bit._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm looked up, nodded and they got on board with Satan already there. The blue monkey looks up from his magezine, Storm sits next to him with the others behind." You lost the pearl, didn't you?"<em>**

**_" Yeah, yeah. Don't shove it up my face, will ya?" he muttered bitterly, not giving any eye contact to anyone around him. Satan frowned, feeling a bit concerned for Storm's upsetting behavior lately, due to Cathy still nowhere to be found and his losses." We'll find her. Just don't keep mopping around of wherever we're going," he whispered as the black money glanced at him, his arms crossed and sat back a bit." Satan...was there something more to my birth?" he asked as the blue solider kept his eyes on the magezine, listening." What do you mean?"_**

**_" Like the year or something involving my family tree?" he explained as Satan took a thought, flipping a a page or two before closing it and rolling it." Sorry to say, but I don't know. Though I know you're father seemed a bit worried before you were born, besides your safety. I have only little knowledge of your birth for your family's knowings," he said as that hit Storm in the face like a brick, the mentioning of his father being worried. The black monkey said nothing, letting this sink in as he glanced at the magezine." Can I read that?" he said as Satan narrowed his eyes at Storm, muttering something about boredom and things being graphic." Very well. But..."_**

**_" But what?"_**

**_" Promise me that you will stop mopping around,"_**

**_" I will! Give me-!"_**

**_" Another thing..."_**

**_"Arrgh! What?"_**

**_Satan sighed, handing the magezine to Storm." I want you to read this magezine as many times till we get to our next stop. Most of all, I'll make sure you keeping reading it.." he said as Storm looked confused before opening the magezine. His face paled as he began flipping pages as Satan whistled to hold his laugh." Satan...why are you reading a fashion magezine? I rather read something else..." he muttered as the blue monkey glanced at him calmly." I told you that you're going to read that for the rest of our flight. It's also payback for putting that dove on my head when I left to get the tickets!" he growled as Storm whimpered a bit, going back to read the magezine again._**

**_" I said I was sorry..."_**

* * *

><p>Me:That was Satan's karma for you. Storm knows better then to put a dove on his head for inner Satan shall strike back!*bricked*<p>

Specter:*holding brick* T_T Anyways, what are the motives of the Elements now? Does Storm's wanted murder have a connection with his birth? Will Storm survive at the end of the flight, reading his worst intrests? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Me:Back on where we left, Storm had to read an entire fashion magezine till the end of their flight. Ocs belong to me and Specter belongs to Sony.

Specter:*sipping tea* Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:Black Rose<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The gang manage to land in the airport of Gravel City, Storm comes out ahead of everyone to get some fresh air." Finally, we made it! I thought I was gonna die reading this magezine," he said as Satan rolled his eyes before looking in the map." Whatever. The next pearl shouldn't be that hard in this city..." he said, his tone lowered to the last word, everyone gaping at how huge the city was." We just entered a festival. Surely the pearl is gonna be hell to find in this crowd. Not only that, the next element person might be in this crowd to bump into us..." Jasmine muttered as Suki looks at a costume shop." How about disguises?" she suggested, the gang stared at her which made her feel nervous." I can't believe it, but I agree with Suki. Let's go and hide our identidy for that way, the next member won't know what hit him!" Satan agreed as they rushed off into the store.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crystal and Jasmine came out, wearing cop uniforms. Suki, Callan and Satan were still in their regular clothes since they didn't want to try the other outfits." Where's Storm?" Crystal asked, chewing on bubblegum.<strong>_

_**" Right here..." the black monkey's voice responded as they turned to see him, everyone's jaw dropped. Standing in front of them, Storm wore a beautiful orange kimono that has a flower patterns on it and wore a pretty orange flower on his hair." S-Storm...uh, you look...er..." Satan stammered, not sure what to say out of the monkey's embarresment, Storm narrowed his eyes at the gang.  
>" Mostly women wear that, but I can fix that," Jasmine said, taking out a makeup case and applies blue eyeshadow on Storm and showed him in the mirror in her case, who seemed more upset." Now you look like a women..." she giggled as the black monkey rolled his eyes as he puts his hands on his waist." Ha ha. Very funny, guys! You're just jealous of my femine looks!" he growled before stomping off with Suki and Callan following him, the twins had no comment for their father's disguise.<strong>_

_**" Well if you look from behind with hair that's shoulder length, it does make him look like it," Satan muttered as the rest followed along, mostly keeping their eyes on Storm. The streets were crowded with what seemed of mixture of cultures, colorful light bulbs on strigs above glittered in the night as they manage to squeeze along with the crowd." Whatever..." Callan muttered, not very fond of events like these, Storm comes back with a japanese silk fan, made of orange silk with small white flowers imprinted on it." This could come in handy..." the black monkey whispered to himself as Crystal rolled her eyes.* As if he couldn't get more femine enough?* Jasmine thought bitterly as they got to a dividing point." Alright, me and Satan will check east, Crystal and the twins will go west. Storm, you're going by yourself with north and...beaware," the female black monkey said as everyone splited up and left Storm to leave off last.**_

_" You heard her, 'young lady'. Beaware of the guys that mistake your gender~!" **Dark giggled in the monkey's head, Storm gritted his teeth." Whatever..." he muttered as he walked off.**_

* * *

><p><em>With Crystal...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crystal and the twins were looking around in the street they were assigned. There were shops and markets, but no pearl in sight." Looking for a pearl, the size of a bowling ball in this huge city...wonder how that will work out?" she muttered as Callan pauses to look through the windows of an abandoned store. Suki notices this and looks through as well, seeing the room dark and dusty. Something glinted in the dark that caught her attention, seeing a black pearl sitting in the shelves." I see the pearl!" she called out as Crystal kicks the door and takes it." Alright now. Let's find Satan and Jasmine before we look for where ever your dad went off," the purple monkey said as they ran off to where Satan and Jasmine left off.<em>**

**_Hiding in the shadows, a female monkey with yellow fur and long blond hair, her faint blue eyes watched them. She wore a black jacket, shirt and jeans with a black rose pinned in her hair. She took a step back, disappearing in the shadows._**

* * *

><p><em>With Satan...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" So how long are you gonna keep roasting marshmellows?" Jasmine growled, watching Satan roasting a marshmellow in a fire." What? Can't I have some fun," he said as the black female monkey facepalmed herself before glaring at the blue soilder." We are looking for a pearl and you are being childish of roasting in a campfire?" she snarled as the blue monkey narrowed his eyes at her. Before he could respond, the map he held in his right hand was caught on fire from sparks form the flames." Oh shit!" he cursed and stomps on it.<em>**

**_"What did you do?" Jasmine panicked as the flames gone, the map now looked as if it was brand new! The black female monkey picks it up, her eyes widen in shock." Satan..."_**

**_" I know and I'm sorry! I didn't-"_**

**_" You're a genius!"_**

**_The blue monkey froze, looking a bit surprised." Really?" he replied as Jasmine showed him the map, showing that there was a new spot very close to their location and a new spot with a star on it." What the hell? What's with these three triangles and the star in the center of the space?" he said as Jasmine shrugged." Dunno, but it could be where those seven element group might go to the star..." she muttered._**

**_" Jasmine! We found the pearl!" Crystal's voice called out as the two turned to see the purple monkey running towardes them, Suki and Callan coming along with her." Good job! Only there is one problem..." Satan replied as Crystal groaned, not liking the sound of that." What is it now?" she asked, the gang not realizing that the blond monkey was watching, another monkey with her. Her fur was silver as was her long silky hair. She had purple eyes and wore a white coat with a white like dress under it with long sleeves that cover her hands, in other words making her look like a saint. She though she was standing in visual distance in the light, no one couldn't see her." We learned that there is one more pearl in this place. Wanna come with us to look for it?" he asked as they nodded and ran off._**

**_" Let's go, Akeno, and find Storm before they could. He'll get the other pearl before they come..." the blond monkey whispered before disappearing in the shadows, the silver monkey sighed and walks off in sight._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm was walking through the streets up north, keeping guard and using his japanese silk fan to cover somepart of his face." If I were a pearl...where would I be?" he muttered as he gazed around to find a pearl to be at least in some market. <em>**

**_As he makes a turn to a dark alley, Cloud was somewhere near the area, breaking out of a jewelry store with a white pearl in his hand." Easy as cake!" he snickered, puts his gun away and leaving a store owner dead in the shop, wandering in the crowd.* What is the purpose of these pearls? I know the gate leads to something, but what is those seven goons planning?* he thought, looks up to see a black monkey in a orange kimono with a orange flower in her hair." Ladies first..." he muttered and walkes from behind." Hello there, hottie..." he greeted as Storm, who didn't notice him and turned to see, quickly using his fan to hide his blush.  
>* My luck...why me?* the black monkey thought, before his eyes widen at the pearl." I know a bar that we can chill out..." the light blue steel colored monkey purred as Storm got frustrated and kicked the monkey in the stomach." Give me the pearl, jackass!" he growled, closing the fan as Cloud stared wide eye at him, blushing a bit." S-Storm? Holy...uh, didn't know that was you..." he stammered as Storm tried getting the pearl, but the monkey jumps back and keeps it away." No sir! Not until you tell me what you and your crew are doing here?" he said with his usual grin, the black monkey kept his amber eyes glaring at him, fire burning within." To protect them from that Element group now give me that pearl!" he growled, takes the flower off his hair as a blade came out of it before throwing it. <em>**

**_Cloud blocked it by shooting at it before shooting at Storm, the monkey runs up a wall to dodge the bullets. Storm rips his kimono off, revealing that he wore his regular clothes under the dress and shot bolts. People ran off in fear as the two monkeys battled firecly in the streets." Storm!" a female voice called as Storm glances to see Crystal and the rest coming, a black pearl in her hands._**

**_" Perfect timing..." the blond monkey whispered, hiding in the shadows with the silver monkey, her shadow then stretched out to trip Crystal, droppping the pearl. The gem bounced it's way to Storm, the monkey about to grab it when a net made of light energy grabbed it and was pulled back in fast motion. They all turned to see the two monkeys, Akeno pulled the net and it disappeared along with the pearl." One more pearl to claim..." she whispered as Satan was going to run towards them when everyone lost movement of their legs and arms.  
>Cloud, who was holding the pearl, looked down to see that everyone expect his, were connected with the blond monkey and were wrapped around their arms and legs." Give me the pearl, Cloud!" Storm shouted, the light blue steel monkey stared in confusion for moment, glancing at his cousin and his enemys. He muttered under his breath and through it, his shadow now wrapped him as Storm did his best to grab the pearl, but couldn't take hold form the force.<em>**

**_" You can't get the pearl under my powers, Storm. Your just a fly stuck in my web of shadows," she snickered, walking towards the pearl as Akeno stood there calmly, sensing a great darkness coming from Storm." Black rose, look out!" she warned as soon as the monkey was about to grab it, Storm's hand grabbed her wrist. The monkey glanced angrily at Storm, who's coat and pants were now black as his shirt was gray. His necktie was torn with a skull as what was amber, now colored blood red eyes glared at Black rose." Keep your hands away from the pearl!" Dark growled, in control before tosses the monkey aside, still on her feet." Let's dance~!" she said evilly with a smirk before running off with Dark chasing after her._**

**_" So Dark survived..." Akeno whispered as Satan hears this and stared in surprise as the silver monkey stepped on the shadows, everyone now free from their own grip. The silver monkey picks up the black pearl on the ground and walks off after her teammate, only to be stopped by Crystal, Cloud and Satan blocking her way." Move..."_**

**_" Not until you tell us what you know about Dark and why are you doing this?" Satan demanded as the monkey kept her calm purple gaze at the blue monkey, the pearl disappears in her hands before putting the ends of her sleeves together." I cannot tell you for Pyro forbids us to speak out our plan. But be sure, I'll tell you soon enough when we meet again of Storm's fate..." she said in a calm yet glum tone, Suki and Callan got confused." Fate...what's gonna happen to our dad?" Suki asked as the silver monkey pushed the three monkeys aside and walks off, no response." I have a bad feeling..." Jasmine whispered, not sure what Storm had to do with this, Cloud said nothing and disappears through vapor, leaving the gang in confusion._**

* * *

><p><em>With Dark...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark jabbed the blade of his scythe at the concrete, causing a fissure to open up. The Black rose dodges it by springing up in the air and delivered a kick at Dark, hitting the right side of his head. The blond monkey backs away, the dark monkey looks up to glare and rubbed the bruise on his cheek." Nice kick, blondie!" he commented before getting serious as fire covered his hands, making claws of flames and charged to slash at her with fury. Black Rose dodged them, but Dark tripped her with his shadow and realized that she was cornered in the battle. Dark was close to slashing at her when a ball of light hits him, the monkey was sent rolling as it did more damage on him. Stunned, his glances to see Akeno standing in front of him with a sword made of light, ready to stab at him.* This is it...* he thought and closed his eyes.<em>**

**_A loud sound of a blade's stab was heard, everything was silent._**

**_" Wha..." the dark monkey muttered and opened his eyes in surprise, looks to see the sword jabbed in the street concrete, only two inches away from his face. Akeno stood there in that calm expression as Dark got to his knees in confusion. Black rose stared in shock, but said nothing as she glanced suspiciously at her teammate before disappearing. Dark then looked at the silver monkey, taking thought before he realized something.  
>" You..." he whispered, not able to finish his sentence as he doesn't know well, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this monkey. Akeno said nothing as a bright light flashed, the monkey covers eyes from the flash and looks to see that she vanished. Weak, Dark loses control as his coat fade back to brown, his pants blue and his shirt white as his neck tie fixed itself. Storm shakes his head and looks to see that he was back in control." Storm!" Crystal called out, the monkey gets up, but staggers only to get helped up by Satan and Jasmine." The silver monkey took the pearls. What should we do now in this rate?" Satan asked, leaving out the part of Akeno mentioning about Storm's fate. The black monkey sighed, going calm as suddenly he felt dizzy, seeing something in his thoughts.<em>**

**_Storm foresees Pyro getting a red pearl and the monkey who controlled earth, claimed his own and another one he sees, a red colored female monkey with rage, fighting Storm at a tower of ruins. He sees blood running down his knees as he sees a gate in front of him with a monster in the back. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before making his descion." We're already too late. I saw a vision that he and that monkey you fought in the party, got the pearls and they are heading to a tower of ruins," he said as Jasmine was surprised, but chuckled nervously." You're lying, right?" she said, only discouraged by the black monkey glaring at him. Satan sighed, knowing about Storm's future sighting since it's part of his family trait and looks in the map._**

**_" The star is where the pearls are to gather. We're going to Draco city in the Dread islands and...we're gonna need a boat," he said as Storm's face paled and gulped." I hate sea trips..."_**

* * *

><p>Me:Cloud fail of Storm's reconagaztion of gender and seems that Dark and Akeno know each other...<p>

Specter:What is Storm's fate of Akeno's mentioning? What did Storm's vision mean? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Me:Here is another chapter for our heroes are going to Dread islands to reach to Draco city. I got nothing much to say expect that this will be seperate in two parts for a reason. OCs belong to me.

Specter:And enjoy part one~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7:Pierce the heart of the gate, Part One<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" I love sailing out in sea! Makes me feel energentic. Don't you feel the same, Storm?" he said and looks at Storm, who was puking on the side of the boat. The black monkey takes deep breathes and glares at the blue monkey." Yeah...ugh. NO, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ENJOYING THIS RIDE?" Storm yelled before going back puking, Satan rolled his eyes as Jasmine was in control of the ship's sailing. Suki was tossing random rocks or whatever useless things she finds in the boat to toss at seaCallan was playing checkers with Crystal, both are finding whatever that could entertain them for it was going to be a long trip.<strong>_

_**Few hours passed, Storm's sea sickness eases down as he looked through a pair of binoaculars, a tiny view of an island." I see land up ahead!" he shouted out as everyone expect Jasmine, got to the front of the boat to look at the place themselves. The nearer the boat got, Storm could see the more details of the place. It was shaped somewhat close to a triangle, and somewhere in the center since most of the land is covered with tropical trees was a tall tower.  
>" That's the one I saw in my dreams..." Storm muttered as Satan glanced nervously at him, wondering what else he saw in the upcoming events. Jasmine, was was overhearing the sentence, sighed and makes a turn to a stop at the shore side of the island.* I wonder what Storm didn't see is going to happen...* she thought, watching Storm hop off the boat and randomly hugging a palm tree, saying how missed being on land, Suki doing the same since she had no idea why her father was hugging a tree." We're running out of time so stop dozing!" Satan growled as he walks in the jungle with everyone following him.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callan was tossing a pebble in his hand as he watched everyone make their way through the thick leaves and vines, Satan clearing the path with a sword." This is why I never go camping..." Crystal muttered bitterly, free her ankle from being tangled by a vine as Storm was also clearing the path using his scythe. The black monkey makes a final swing and makes it to the end, gaping at the town with the tower at the center square." So people live here?" Jasmine whispered as the gang walked in the street, seeing people minding their business and some notice their entrance. Everyone felt nervous, people began staring at them, mostly at Storm and the twins." Yeah, stare at the new guests. Really welcoming..." the purple monkey muttered to Storm, who nodded as Suki and callan stayed close to their father, feeling uncomtrable of the attention they're getting. People then went back to their usual duties, everyone relaxed a bit while Storm sees an old man and walks towards him to see if he could get something." Excuse me, sir. Can you explain to me about this place?" the black monkey asked as the man looks down from his newspaper." Why this place was once the village of Takeshi once lived. You should have known since you and those twins are descendents," he said as Storm's jaw dropped, Suki and Callan confused a bit." How did you...?"<strong>_

_**" I can tell a desendent when I see one. That amber gaze with burning flames proved me that you're a descendent and those two must be yours, right?" he said wisely as Storm nodded, Suki and Callan hide behind their father and gazed suspiciously at the man." Who are you and tell us about about how you know so well about the family living here?" Jasmine asked as the man cleared his throat." Why I'm Brendan, the elder of this forgotten ruins. Long ago before the government threaten the family, most of them lived among us in this island along with their king in Draco city...or it was..." he said as Satan remembered something.**_

* * *

><p><em>( Flashback)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Satan was at the shore with Kenage, who was looking through a telescope." There's my homeland..." he said as Satan takes the object and looks through to see the island." That looks pretty far. I don't get it, why did you leave your home?" he said, knowing that the government had planned to take every one of the clan's members down and yet, the island looked like a perfect place to hide. The brown monkey with purple hair, simply darken his expression." I had my reasons..." he muttered as the blue monkey glanced before looking back in the object.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(end of flashback)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" Until what?" Satan asked, not surely wanting to know for it could be Kenage's reason of leaving his home." As their population decreased, the last that was suppose to be king, went to seek in the gate of Wrath to find a way to stop the government. Sadly, they manage to get there and angered the beast for such violence that it destroyed everything it it's path. The chosen one then slayed the beast and knowing that it will return from it's ashes, he sealed it before his death.." he explained as Storm stood there in shock with everyone else." So wait a minute! ' suppose to be king', does that mean some part of my family is royal or something?" he asked as the man nodded." Every fifty years, when one child is born on that fifteth year, that child is to be considered king or queen due to royal traditons. Though my grandparents were in these times, I have little information on that question..." he said as that took a new point in Storm's head.<em>**

**_" So have you seen anyone come here before us?" Crystal asked as the man nodded." Eight monkeys came here with the seven keys to open Wrath's gate. It's been years since he's release that no one knows about it. It'll be catastropic if they aren't stopped..." Brendan muttered as Storm made a fist and pressed it against his chest." Leave it to us, Brendan. We're here to stop him and if Wrath does make it out, I'll make sure he won't escape!" he swore as the elder nodded._**

**_" Hurry, young ones. Time is running out for us..." he said as the gang ran off to the tower." And whatever you do, don't get killed in Wrath's chamber..."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes got to the entrance, a large gate to the inside with a stone at the right side." Dad, what did the man mean by Takeshi?" Suki asked as Storm froze and looked at the twins." It's my family tree, but they're all dead...you, me, Callan and Cloud are the only people left of my family. I'll explain later so get in the coat cause it could be dangerous..." he replied as the twins jumped in his coat pockets and he placed his hand on the stone tablet.<br>The gate then opened and they went in, entering a huge room with a doorway to the next one. The heroes made their way when sharp pieces of rocks blocked the path, smoke cleared to show Aqua, Light and Rock standing there. Storm and the rest got on defense as Rock chuckled a bit." Before you guys get beaten like before, We'll let Storm pass..." he said as Satan's eyes widen and looked at Storm. The black monkey was surprised and runs off into the doorway, left in sight with the three monkeys blocking the way." Why did you let him pass?" Jasmine asked as Aqua brushed the hair away from her face, smirking." Pryo and the person who want us to get rid of him, are ready to take your little friend out~!" she said before creating a wave to hit Jasmine, everyone clashed in battle._**

**_Meanwhile, Storm comes in the second floor through the stairs, seeing a room with a high floor in front of him. There was a gate door at top with markings all over the walls and the black monkey looks down at the window." I'm already at the top..." he muttered as Suki and Callan got out of the coat and looked around. Storm then felt a painful headache, the same vision played only instead of colors, it was plain red._**

_" What is this...how did I not see this coming?" **Dark's voice panicked as Storm puts a hand on the side of his head." What's that?" he asked to himself and hears a loud tap. The three look up to see Pyro with Black Rose and a female monkey with red fur and short red hair with bangs on the side of her head. She wore light blue gloves, boots and top with silver ends. She also wore a black skirt and a gray jacket along with two sliver diamond shape hairclips on the sides of her hair, her topaz eyes glaring at Storm with hate." Who are you?" he asked as the monkey crossed her arms, keeping a stern gaze at the black monkey.**_

_**" The name is Topaz. I'm here to claim my throne and you are to be elminated from my path!"**_

* * *

><p>Me:Cliffhanger? You seen topaz at the beginning so...yeah.<p>

Specter:What is Topaz's reason? Why did the three let only Storm ot pass and why was Storm's vision red? Find out next time and ciao!


	9. Chapter 8

Me:Back on where we left with what I think was a cliffhanger. You guys are about to be shocked of what you find out about Storm or what happens to him. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for what happens at the end so...OCs belong to me. Specter belongs to Sony.

Specter:Now me and faker are even...close. Enjoy...if you can.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8:Pierce the heart of the gate, Part Two<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" What did I even do and most of all, where's Cathy?" he demanded as Topaz smirked and goes behind Black Rose. She tied her long hair to a ponytail as Storm's jaw dropped, Suki and Callan also in shock for they recongnize her." Cathy...was the Black Rose?" Storm whispered, seeing that the enemy he fought was his lover." Surprised again? You should have noticed, but then you would have ruined this phase..." Pyro snickered as Storm gritted his teeth in rage, dumbfounded by the monkey's tricks. The black monkey swiftly jumps at the red monkey and punches at him, who dodged the move as Topaz grabbed Storm's arm. The monkey then spun him around before flinging him aside, Storm slammed against a wall, but still standing." Your fight is with me!" Topaz snarled, taking out three knives shaped like stars and threw them at Storm, who dodged them and leaps out through one of the windows, Topaz goes after him.<strong>_

_**" Looks like I'm gonna deal with you twerps," Pyro muttered as Callan then glared at the monkey, electrcity charging in the palms of his hands." You made the biggest mistake of call me that, freak!" he growled as he began shooting lightning bolts at Pyro, the monkey threw flames to stop the attacks. As the black monkey dealt with the foe, Suki pulls her mother away from the danger and climbed further up to the tower." Surely dad is gonna fix this, right?" he asked to herself and Cathy, the sunglow monkey said nothing for she was in a trance. Suki looks away and continues to drag her mother further to the top, where Storm and Topaz are fighting.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The black monkey was running across the spiral like roof top that was dividing to two towers. Topaz was on the opposite edge, shooting at him with a machine gun. Storm was avoiding the bullets, grimaced a bit for why the female monkey was so upset about. One bullet hits his right leg, Storm was then now trying to keep balance and holding his damaged knee, giving Topaz the chance to kick him through a window. <strong>_

_**Glass shattered as they made an entrance to the far summit, a huge gate on a wall with tiles hanging above the two. Storm was on one knee, quickly wrapped his wounded knee and looks at Topaz puzzled." Why do you intend on killing me so? I didn't do anything or the fact I don't know you..." he muttered, the red female monkey narrowed her eyes on the last words of his sentence." Do you know who I am or at least what I'm born from?" she asked bitterly as the black monkey got up, shook his head in response. Topaz's eye twitched, gritted her teeth." You, Cloud and the rest should have known...I'm born in the Takeshi family!" she yelled as Storm's eyes widen in surprised." Really? I..."**_

_**" I know what you and everyone are going to say,' I forgot about you' or ' I don't recornagize about you part of our family' and I'm sick of it! To be forgotten through my life, not recornagize for my bloodline and related powers of a clan more powerful then death itself! To make things worse, I'm suppose to be the next royalty to lead my clan, and those who are left, still repeat like before. Such shame...and the only way to fix that is claim my throne and show the world not to forget me!" she hissed as Storm crossed his armsand gave a narrow gaze at Topaz." I see your pain and all, but that doesn't explain why you want to kill me..." he growled as the female monkey glared at him darkly.**_

_**" You don't get this, do you? When more then one child is born on every fifty year tradition, only one more worthy is to be king or queen of leading our family," she explained as Storm summarized this and shrugged, clueless. Topaz facepalm herself, looking through her hand to give an annoyed face.* To be well known for his career, he isn't very smart...how admiring...* she thought, shaking off a strange sensation before removing her hand away from her face, giving a glare." Are you stupid or something?" she growled as Storm glared back." I get the fifty year crap and you being misunderstood and a princess, but it still hadn't cleared my question!"  
>" Oh for the love of~! Storm, you were also born on that year! putting in a nice way, YOU ARE A PRINCE!" She shouted through irritation, her last words hit Storm like tons of bricks. The black monkey felt like the tower floor was spinning, in disbelief from the fact that he was a prince the whole time." Cloud is also one since he was born at the same timing as you. This world isn't big enough for the three of us for I am more fitting for the throne!" she growled before stomping her foot on the ground, sharp rocks rising from the floor and Storm dodged them, their battle to continue.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Moments before Storm's battle started<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rock stomped on the ground, tiles floated in the air before shooting at Satan, the blue monkey dodging few while the rest, he blocked. Crystal was fighting with Light, the purple monkey throwing blue flames which cause explosions from Light's electircity bolts. This left Jasmine in combat with Aqua, the black female monkey made a swift cut on Aqua's cheek." Why you bitch!" she hissed and threw icicle shards at Jasmine, who blocked them with her arms. Distracted by Aqua's cursing, Rock was then punched square in the face, the monkey backs away and glared at Satan. The blue solider grinned as that made Rock furious.<br>" I'll wipe that grin off your face!" he snarled as Light and Aqua backed away near him. Rock then summons large boulder and threw them at the three. Crystal and Satan dodged with Jasmine, smoke clear to see Aqua and Light charging a mix ball of ice with electricity sparking on the surface." Let's see if you can survive this!" Light sneered as she threw it. The trio dodges it, but didn't expect that when it hit the floor, shards of ice was sent flying at them, charged with electricity. They soon braced themselves at sharp ice slashed at them, leaving them paralyzed on their feet, scratches on their arms and legs." Shit..." Satan muttered, not able to move as Rock smirked." Who's tough now, loser?" he snickered and sent a huge boulder at them, Satan closed his eyes to recieve the coming up pain._**

**_He felt nothing, sounds of something coming up in front of him and the boulder smashed._**

**_Satan opened his eyes to see large vines in front of him in protection, the same with Jasmine and Crystal." Sorry for the wait, but we come to join the party!" a male voice shouted as the three were regaining their mobility, Crystal rolled her eyes." Oh god...not him again..." she muttered and turned to see the ceiling behind them, a hole was blasted open to reveal Cloud standing there with Akeno and Moss on his sides. Akeno and Moss then jumped down, the silver monkey sent two light energy balls at Aqua and Light, the two slammed against a wall. The vine grabbed Rock's ankle and sent him flying against the door where Storm left off, the entrance opened as the monkey glared at the two monkeys." Traitors!" Light growled as Moss glared back." This plan has gone too far, espcalliy with Storm! How can you do this, knowing the risk?" the green monkey snarled as Satan glanced at him, Storm's mentioning caught his alarm._**

**_Rock smirked evilly, Light and Aqua doing the same." He's our only key left to unlock Wrath for if you recall back to the prophecy, the missing piece. We knew if we kill Storm, we just lost the key to opening Wrath's gate. Using Cathren as bait really did the trick, making him come here for the event..." he whispered as Satan looked at Akeno, the silver monkey going to speak when a huge tremor shook the tower. It stopped and Rock glances to see clouds gather in the sky as it turned red." Wrath is awakening..." he muttered, signaled Aqua and Light and they disappeared through thin air." Hurry, let's go to the chamber!" Akeno said worried as the gang ran up the spiral stairs, Satan feeling tense from the sudden chill in the air." What are you doing here, Cloud and most of all, what's gonna happen to Storm?" he asked as Cloud was running ahead, glanced back.  
>" I'll explain later. For Storm, let's just hope we aren't too late..." he replied as Akeno looked unsure of it." The plan was that we had to lure Storm to the tower to unlock Wrath from his chamber room. The seven pearls are already placed in edges of the island and all is needed was a noble heart..." she explained as Jasmine, who was behind with Moss.<em>**

**_" A noble heart?"_**

**_" Yes. Storm fitted the spot and I knew what is need to awaken Wrath..." she whispered as the blue money felt a knot in his stomach." How does that work...?" he asked as Cloud was running up ahead, seeing the door to where Storm was._**

**_" Sacrifice..."_**

**_Satan's pulse skipped a beat or two, his face paled and quicken his pace as he could, everyone got through the door and silence fell._**

**_" No..."_**

* * *

><p><em>Before arrival, back in battle<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suki comes to kick a boulder that was blocking the doorway, comes in with Cathy to see the whole room in disaster. Half of left part of the room was risen up and see Topaz on top, exhuasted as well did Storm, his coat torn on the ends and his neck tie. Callan comes to follow, panting and weak as Suki looked at her twin brother." You beat him?" she asked as Callan shook his head, still catching his breath.<br>" Time to break Wrath's seal!" Pyro yelled, coming out of nowhere and hits Storm from behind. The black monkey remained on his feet, backing away and faced the monkey." Storm..." Cathy whispered, getitng out her trance and blinks to see what was happening." Don't waste your energy on me...you lost..." Pryo muttered as Storm looked confused, but starts shooting bolts at the monkey. Forgetting about Topaz, the female monkey took out a bow and arrow. The arrow's sharp end was in a spiral and she was putting it in position of the bow, aiming at Storm's back. At that time, the black monkey knocked Pyro against a wall and was exhausted._**

**_" Farewell, Storm..." the monkey whispered, a hesitation of the strange sensation tried holding her back, but she let's go, Cathy sees this and looked panicked." STORM, LOOK OUT!" She screamed, but time went slow as the arrow was too fast for Storm to react. _**

**_The arrow made a loud stab sound as it went through his back, going right through his heart and coming out of his chest, landing on the floor in blood. Suki and Callan watched in horror as their father was struck down and collasped, a puddle of blood beneth him." Dad~!" Callan cried out as the three ran towards the black monkey." Dad..." Suki whispered as she turned over her father's body, Storm was motionless and limp as his amber eyes were dull and lifeless. Tears fell on his bloodstains shirt with a small hole of the arrow as she grabbed his hand, it was cold." S-Storm...no..." Cathy whispered, tears falling as Callan looks away, seeing Satan, Crystal and Jasmine come in with Cloud, Akeno and Moss. They were struck in shock, seeing that Storm is dead."...No...Storm..." Satan whispered as Crystal and Cloud looked away, not going to bare the scene. _**

**_The place then began violently as the gate's lock made a loud click, Akeno and Moss in horror." What's happening?" Satan yelled as Pyro got up with a evil grin." Storm was the key to unlocking Wrath for he is awakning!" he snickered as the gate opened, Cathy and the twins quickly dragged Storm's body away towards the other and they watched that it revealed darkness.  
>Red eyes opened in the dark and came out was a huge black dragon that's thirty or more feet long, with red markings and it stretched it's wings. It then blew flames, Akeno quickly teleports everyone away, leaving Topaz and Pyro in the place as the room was blasted. The dragon then flew off, leaving a trail of flames at the sea and Topaz disappeared, feeling the senstation again.<em>**

**_Brendan watched with the folks, watching Wrath fly off in the sea." We all in danger for he is heading to rise the army of dead..."_**

* * *

><p>Me:TT_TT I was crying while doing this, Storm is dead. The shocking part was that we learn that storm is a prince..along with Cloud and this makes Topaz a princess. Shocker, isn't it?<p>

Specter:I barely die and he dies for real. Where did Akeno take the others? What is become of Storm's death? Why did Topaz hesitate before killing Storm? Where is the dragon flying off to? Find out next time...ciao...


	10. Chapter 9

Me:Back on where we left, Topaz kills Storm and Akeno saved everyone from Wrath's powers. OCs belong to me and I got to say, hope you guys get better from the death scene.

Specter:I'm not...enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:The Pure Light Barrier<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suki was sitting on Cathy's lap, crying as she and her brother looked over to the bed few meters away from them. Storm lied there, motionless as Akeno comes back with a bottle of water and stands next to the black monkey. Akeno opens the bottle and a small amount of liquid the floated in the palm of her hand, then moving it to the dry wound on Storm's chest. Satan was leaning against a wall, watching as a light engulfed the hole, the wound healing itself before a bright flash.<br>Storm made a small grunt before sitting up, looking around as if he just woke up at midnight." STORM~!" Cathy cried before hugging her lover, few tears were free and the black monkey looked confused." Akeno brought you back to life after you were killed. Worst of all, your death unlocked Wrath's gate and he's loose..." Crystal said, standing next to Satan, Storm looks down at his hands in shame." Putting shame on yourself is never helping, your majesti..." Moss said, coming as Storm glared at him. Satan, Cathy and Crystal stared at Storm strangly before looking at Moss and Akeno.**_

_**" Uh...Storm isn't a prince or anything...right?" Crystal said and looked at Storm, the black monkey was twindling his thumbs nervously. That told them that they weren't joking." To catch you guys on the subject, Storm is apperently born in the royal tradition year of the Takeshi. In other words, him along with Cloud are prince of their family tree..." the silver female monkey explained, keeping a calm gaze at Storm, who looked a bit upset as Suki and Callan stared at their father in amazment.  
>" Does that make us royal, too?" Suki exclaimed as Moss sighed." Indeed it does, but your mother will not be recorganized for she is an outsider of the Takeshi family. You and your brother are half blooded so...you and him are royal in some way," he expalined, the black monkey glared at the green one." Okay, I get this now what are we going to do with Wrath on the loose?" he asked as Cloud comes back with a map.<strong>_

_**The light blue steel monkey sets it flat on a table, Storm gets up with Satan and Cathy helping him to look at it, it was the same one Satan was holding." Those three circles in the triangle formation is the Pure Light Barrier..." the silver monkey whispered as Jasmine raised a brow." The Pure Light Barrier?"**_

_**" Yes. It's what has been used of Wrath's release to keep him from his army to invade the whole world. Three chambers lie in these locations and you must represent your sword..." Akeno said as Storm blinked a bit." Before you ask where your sword is, check your pocket for you will find something..." she spoke calmly as the black money reached in his pocket. A surprising look got on his face as the monkey then pulled out a sword, one that he never even remembered how it got in there. It had a black colored blade with a red markings that look like going in a spiral. The end that he was holding on is red as well, he felt amazed." Cool~!" he muttered before glancing at Cloud, his sword with a silver blade, the holding end was light blue as Cloud gave a whistle.**_

_**" Then it's settled. Storm and Satan will head out to Silent cave while Cloud and Crystal go into Fog bay by themselves," Moss suggested as Cathy stared in disbelief." Why by themselves and what are the rest of us going to do?" the sunglow monkey asked as Akeno stared calmly." Cathern, you and Moss will come with me to check on the third barrier stone. Jasmine, I want you to get the army to these temple ruins in Secret Desert. Wrath is heading there and if he gets his army to rise, keep them off till the barrier is set.." she said as Jasmine nodded and walks out of the cavern place.**_

_*** Out of all people, why Cloud?* Crystal thought as she glanced at the light blue steel colored monkey, he smirked as Crystal blushed lightly and they walk out." I think I can walk by myself now..." Storm said, not needing any support to stand and walks out with Satan." Storm, wait!" Cathy called out, Storm turns around to get a kiss on the lips by his lover. He returns it back, Satan facepalm himself as Cloud glanced behind and rolled his eyes beofre grinning at Crystal." Don't even think about it..." the purple monkey muttered as Storm breaks the kiss, staring at Cathy adoringly." I'm glad you're safe..." he said as Cathy nodded." Be careful..." she replied before she goes off after Akeno and Moss, leaving Storm and Satan to look at the map.**_

_**" I hate sea traveling..." the black monkey muttered as Satan got an idea." I think I can fix it," he said as Storm raised a brow, wondering what the blue monkey could be thinking of.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Awesome~!" Storm shouted, looking down through the glass of the jet, Satan saying nothing and kept his eyes on his piloting.<strong>_

_" Storm...when we get the barrier stone, are we going to fight Wrath?" **Dark asked nervously in his mind, the black monkey's expression went puzzled." Yeah, why? You scared of dragons or something?" he muttered as Dark sighed.**" Yes...I'm scared of them." **he lied as Storm went back sightseeing as in the mind, Dark sat there in the darkness, looking at what Storm is seeing.**_

_* I'm not just scared...I don't want to see him again...*_

* * *

><p>Me: I know, short chapter, but I want to save the next piece of action for next chapter! Ooh~! Was that a CrystalxCloud crack pairing moment...or did you guys find the kiss moment cute?<p>

Specter:They made me sick! What is Dark really afraid of Wrath? How will things turn out for Crystal? Find out next time~!


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Here's another chapter of Fate and Destiny. I own the characters cause I made them, except Specter. He belongs to Sony since he's co hosting here and there is a slight mention of him in here. Beaware, new OCs make apprences and some of them will be an extra for this story!

Specter:Sorry for the long wait for this was a very long chapter. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10:Betrayal and truths revealed<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm was snoring a bit, waking to feel a breeze and sees that the hatch was open." What happen?" he muttered as Satan, who was standing outside the jet, staring at the sky." We got shot down by Topaz by the wing and you knocked yourself out cause you forgot about the glass.." the blue monkey soldier replied as Storm got off, stretching a bit. The two then sprinted off in the forest to their destination. The duo soon were blocked by Topaz and Pyro, the red female monkey gritted her teeth." Guess killing you isn't going to be an easy job! I'm not letting you put up the barrier!" she growled as Storm was going to start a move when Satan puts his arm to block him.<strong>_

_**" I'll keep these two off your back. When I give the signal, you make a run for the stone tablet!" Satan whispered as Storm bit his lip, taking a second thought on this. He can take that plan, but knowing how strong Topaz and Pyro are, Satan isn't strong enough to hold them off. That is, if the blue monkey has a plan. The solider makes a step forward as Pyro and Topaz glanced at each other. Then the monkey in the red coat began to let out a chuckle before forming to a laugh of mockery." You think you're gonna fight both of us? How foolish are you and you barely did a thing to any of us in battle!" he sneered as Satan said nothing, a knife slids out of his right sleeve. Pyro takes as a joke, but when he sees Storm creating a tiny spark and the knife color end, his eyes widen.  
>" Now!" Satan yelled, throw the knife and Storm shoots the tiny spark at the knife. By the time it hits it, thousands of knives were suddenly raining down at them, Topaz began swiftly deflecting them with her sword. Pyro dodges them, one manage to leave a cut on his cheek. The monkey grabbed one of the knives, seeing that the holding ends were in a certain color.<strong>_

_**" Byakko...he's from them...how?" he muttered, looking up to see Storm had disappeared." You deal with Storm, Topaz. I'm gonna have a battle with this maggot," Pyro ordered as the red monkey glared at him, saying nothing and runs off to the tablet's location. Pyro then looks up, seeing Satan in the air, who threw a bunch of knives at him. The monkey dodged them, seeing Satan threw more which collided with others to go in different directions. Pyro dodges them, only two manage to cut through the his coat and sends waves of flames at the solider. Knowing that the knifes would melt of the attack and a large explosion of flames bursted.**_

_**Pyro smirked, but froze as the smoke cleared, Satan remained there and the glove on his left hand was removed, a symbol on his hand and Pyro sees Satan gave an evil smirk for his eyes were red violet. However, Satan shakes that off and quickly puts the glove back, the element user stared confused before laughing at Satan.  
>" What's wrong now? You have all that power, why cover your hand up? It's a rare occasion to face a Byakko, a clan feared as the Takeshi and Raiden, but their power is far stronger with both combined..." he sneered as the blue monkey stared at his hands." You wouldn't understand..."<strong>_

_**" Wouldn't understand? Your clan disappeared mysteriously and here you are, coming out of the shadows for your clan! You can control good and bad luck, making you invincible to control the world!" he snarled as Satan gritted his teeth, his hands went to fists." But it's also a curse! I don't know about my past, all memories are faint, but it's what led to my clan's fate! I can't tamper with the balance of good and evil! At least I don't want to rule the world with a dead army..." he yelled as Pyro glared, but smirked." Who said Topaz's plan was to rule the world? The child is stupid in believing that it's gonna help her be recornigzed.." he muttered before throwing a blade of flames at Satan, the monkey froze on his spot for he was left unguarded and closed his eyes.**_

_**PING!**_

_**" Didn't think you needed my help, Satan..." a voice growled as the blue monkey opens his eyes to see a star blade covered in flames on the ground in front of him.  
>Standing there was a male monkey with dark blue fur and hair with a pig tail on the back of his head. He had blue eyes and wore a black ninja suit with a black scarf with yellow edges. He had brown boots with a four edged star on them and standing next to him was a light brown puppy doll wearing a red scarf, had dark brown spots and had brown eyes." Actually, make that one more Byakko hiding in the shadows, you fiend~!" the doll growled in a scottish tone as Pyro looked at the sky." I think I already had time fighting you. Next time or if there is one, I'll make sure you use your limits!" he hissed before disappearing in flames." I didn't need your help, Kage. I was doing fine..." Satan growled as Kage sighed, crossed his arms to hear this.<strong>_

_**" That's not what I saw so you should thank me a bit, brother..." Kage said in a serious tone, the puppy doll glowed and appeared in the aura was a red ghost of a little monkey with a sailor outfit." Don't worry about finding Storm for Holly and Seth went ahead!" Kin exclaimed as Satan seemed surprised.**_

_**" Very well then. Explain who else joined the fight..."**_

* * *

><p><em>With Cloud and Crystal<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloud and Crystal were heading into the foggy bay, with was a swamp with a thick fog." If you feel scared, you can always be next to me," the light steel blue monkey whispered as the purple monkey increased her distance away from him." Anyways, all we gotta do is find the tablet stone which you have to do something to activate it. After that, we go back to Storm and the others to make our way to Wrath," Crystal explained as Cloud nodded, though he didn't seem fond of taking orders. They soon found an ancient cavern, entering to see it was hollow and a faint glow in the depth. The two monkeys walked in, Cloud sees the tablet. Quickly, he takes his sword and inserts the weapon in the slot, the tablet glowed and a bright flash blinded the two.<em>**

**_Cloud opens his eyes, rubbing them a bit and looks at Crystal, who was doing the same." That's it? Is that al-UGH~!" he suddenly screamed in pain and fell to his knees as his head began hurting. Crystal jumped a bit and knelt down to help, but everything went black when her hand touched his shoulder._**

_( Flashback)_

_Crystal stands there in a room of someone's house, a mansion of what it looks." Where am I?" she asked as Cloud stared straight ahead, ignoring her and she turns to see Akeno talking with a butler monkey, who had hunter green fur with one strand of hair that's jade green and short hair, his eyes Cadet gray. Coming in was Cloud, who was looking around the room and looks a bit happy. But the different thing was that his hair wasn't tied up to a mini ponytail, his hair loose and looks close to shoulderlength, but not close enough to touch his shoulders." So where's dad, mom? He is coming at this time..." he exclaimed as Akeno nor the butler responded back. Cloud stops, looks to see Akeno with a look of sorrow in her eyes as the light blue steel colored monkey returned some concern." Mom..."_

_" Cloud...I'm sorry to say, but...he's dead..." the white monkey whispered as Cloud froze, not believing what he's hearing." But...wha...how?"_

_" Your father went back to Mount Flare to make plans of whatever he was doing and was...murdered, from what we recieved..." the butler answered as Crystal watched, seeming to recall the event, but Storm never explained full of the story of how Shin died. Cloud stared, trying not to cry which tears were buliding a bit." Murdered? By...who?" he asked as Akeno bit her lip, not sure how to put it." C-Cloud...do you remember your cousin that we mentioned long ago? You see, Storm-!"_

_" So Storm is responsible for killing father, right?" he asked as his expression darken, the white monkey glanced at the butler, who said nothing and sighed." Yes...he _did _kill him," she replied as Cloud had tears yet a bit rage and runs off, Crystal stared in shock.* Storm...he would never kill anyone in cold-blood! I mean, sure if it's a psychopath, but still!* she thought and glanced at Cloud beside her, the steel blue monkey stared at Akeno and the butler with no emotion._

_" Why did you lie to him?" the butler asked as that had Cloud to be shocked. Akeno sat down, looking down at the floor with a bit pain." Mamoru...do you recall Kenage's relationship found out and Shin forced him out of our place?" she whispered as the butler looked up at the ceiling." Yes...what is your concerns of it connecting to the incident?" he asked as Crystal gets out a pen and paper, trying to see if it maybe useful." Good thinking..." Cloud muttered, keeping his gaze at Akeno, his mother." Before that, Shin was fine till after that private talk with Samuel. I don't know what Samuel said to Shin to turn him against Kenage like that..." she growled as Mamoru looks at his master's wife." So you say this was Samuel's fault for it could be part of his plan?" he replied as Cloud's eyes widen on Samuel's mention._

_Akeno shook her head." It could never Samuel for he isn't that heartless towards Kenage nor forcing lies in Shin's head. What I'm saying is that the real enemy is the one responsible for the massacure long ago. I know that holocaust was planned by someone because the government and the people outside our clan knows better then to face us. It takes someone other then the government to get rid of not the our, but the other clans. The Byakko have disappeared with Satan and his brother to survive with no memory which can't be possible without someone kipnapping them," she explained as the butler sits down, getting the point as well.  
>" I see it now. Let's not forget that The Raidens were sealed in the otherside along which caused them to be part it along with Seth. That is, if something must have forced them out or frighten them..." he adds to the summarized information. <em>

_Crystal was writing this down as Cloud stared, now beginning to change his view on Storm. Akeno crossed his arms and closed her eyes." Before I got frozen for two years of when the massacre began, I suspected it was someone who freezed me, but we are never sure who it is for he could still be out there. The news we recieved was a fake cause I foresaw what was going to happen and you know how it goes..." she whispered as Mamoru takes a thought before his eyes widen." The person who started this bloody devastation for our clans...is trying to frame master Kenage and his son?" he replied in horror as Cloud and Crystal went speechless, not imagining that Storm would start this murder slaught._

_" Exactly. This person knew that if the news spreaded that Storm "killed" Shin, those left in our clan that's out there will believe he was the one who started this holocaust. It took me a while before Kenage was suddenly blamed like our last leader and took the advantage to tell us that Storm is carrying out the plan which explained why Seth and the raidens acted violent when Kenage entered the other side. They also thought he was the culprit as well and with everyone thinking Storm is to be blamed, they'll use it to take us out one by one and by the time we are done..." she stops to take a moment for the aftermath as Mamoru seemed concern of it." And then?" he asked quietly as Akeno stared at his direction._

_"...Once we're killed...they'll kill Storm and without us in the way, they'll slay the world to dust," she concluded as Crystal gasped as did Cloud, he soon realized that he nearly for that plan of whoever was responsible." Storm...I'm sorry..." he whispered as the image disappeares to darkness._

_(end of flashback)_

**_Crystal felt bad about herself as Cloud stared at the ground, gritting his teeth." Cloud..." she whispered, feeling like a jerk of the way she acts towards him when she didn't even know what he went through.  
>" She...only did this to help me when it only made things worse! It wasn't Storm's fault, but Samuel's fault for my father's actions! I thought he was really cool when he put a bunch of lies in his head...I was wrong for rejecting Kenage when he left...I..." he stopped, tears fell a bit before turning his back away from the glowing tablet.<br>" Not only that, but it was the same for Samuel for someone is framing Storm for what our family is dealing with now...trying to survive..." he cried as the purple monkey looks down, not sure how to get him to cheer up." I know how you feel, Cloud...I'm sorry..." she whispered as Cloud glanced at her, having some emotion in his eyes." No, don't blame yourself that you didn't know. I'll never be mad at you_**_...cause..." **he stops for a moment as Crystal wasn't sure what she or he were feeling right now. Cloud holds his sentence and froze to hear cracking and looks behind to some rocks of the cave about to collapse.**_

_**" LOOK OUT!" he yelled as Crystal looks up to see some stalactites to break lose with other rocks and the steel blue colored monkey pushes her out of the way." CLOUD!" she cried as the dust cleared away, all was left was piles of rocks with no sign of Cloud. She tries to dig him him out, but few minutes passed and she stops, had tears.  
>" Never fear for Heather reporter and her sidekicks are here~!" a female voice cheered as Crystal jumped and turns to see a monkey with gray fur and short black hair with a blue-green hat with a feather. She wore a neat light blue shirt with a black necktie, a red skirt and long blue socks with red shoes. Next with her was a female monkey with green fur and hair with two tied buns in black cloth with purple ribbon ends. She wore a black dress with a purple bow, red gloves and long purple socks with black shoes. Both had a heart and diamond on them as with black strapes on her legs that carried a deck of cards and on her shoulder was a white bunny doll. The last person in the rescue was the butler in Cloud's flashback, Crystal was surprised as the green female monkey stared at the piles of rocks." Suzu, I wish for those piles of rocks to disappear!" Kazumi said as a glare flashed in the bunny doll's eyes and the rocks disappeared and Cloud unconcious, his forehead bleeding.<strong>_

_**Mamoru goes to Cloud and picks up Cloud." You hadn't changed..." he muttered before a made a portal of space and goes in, Crystal stands up and looks at Kazumi and Heather." What are you guys here for and how did you find us?" she asked as the magician sighed." Akeno called everyone to help out with the battle and she told us where you two were. I cancelled my next show after I found out you guys are in real hot water!" Kazumi said as Heather smiled." And I had no report to write so this would help me. Besides, I wouldn't want to let my friends be in danger, mostly when I found out about Storm is actually a prince...I knew there was something about him~!" she sighed dreamily as Crystal rolled her eyes, the reporter goes in the portal. **_

_**Kazumi walks past Crystal and stops near the portal." You know...you and Cloud look cute together. Is he your boyfriend or something cause I hadn't seen you be THAT emotional towards anyone being hurt..." she whispered before hopping in, the purple monkey blushing hard on that as Suzu glances." Cloud and Crystal sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! First comes love, then comes marriage and Crystal comes with a baby carriage~!" the ghost in the bunny doll giggled before jumping in the portal, Crystal follows last and her face red.**_

_*** He's not my boyfriend...I don't like...him?***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm runs down stairs of the hidden passage, entering an ancient room with the stone tablet in the center." At last...with Cloud activing the tablet by now, we can prevent the dead army from reaching to other places." he muttered as Dark appears beside him, a ghostly apearence for only Storm can see him.<strong>" Storm...are you sure of facing Wrath?" **the look a like demon asked as Storm takes out his sword and stared at him funny." Stop asking that question for like the thousand time and try being useful of giving me tips of beating this dragon!" he growled as Dark gritted his teeth and pins Storm down as soon the sword was in place, by the throat.**_

_**" YOU THINK HE'S GONNA BE THIS EASY TO BEAT? YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT POWER HE HOLDS, ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, EVEN IF YOU ARE IN IT! RELEASING WRATH DOESN'T MAKE YOU BE POWERFUL OR WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING WITH HIM FOR IT'LL BACKFIRE!" he hissed before freezing, Storm stared at Dark with eyes filled with fear, a bit tears at edge." **_Dark, what have you done?" **_Kenage's voice echoed in the demon's head and let's go of Storm." I'm sorry..." he said, turning his back away and Storm shakes his head, forgeting abut it." It's all right. Jeez, I was just asking a simple tip if he has a weak spot or something...I mean, you seen him in hell, don't you?" he replied as Dark narrowed his eyes." You have no idea how much I knew of how he feels..." he growled under his breath as a loud tap on concrete. Both looks to see Topaz, who was listening to the whole thing and Storm knew what was coming._**

**_" I know, you think I'm talking to myself like everyone else and-"_**

**_" Actually, I can see Dark now that the barrier is close to being finished," Topaz said as Storm looks, Dark was no longer looking ghostly. He was now visible and Dark looks at his hands, he can't se through himself." Huh? This barrier probably helps us see spirits and other things with the naked eye. Then that means I can prove the rest that you're real and I'm not a crazy officar that is illusional and talks to himself!" Storm cheered as the red female monkey clapped her hands.  
>" Yeah and I'll get rid of you by the time you do that~!" she cheered back in sarcasm before creating circular blades of flames and sending them at him, both monkeys dodged them." Oh what! You can control fire, too?" Storm groaned in a mixture of pouting, sending bolts back at her. Topaz dodged them swiftly and the two battled, Dark stays out of it for he didn't want to deal with Topaz.<em>**

**_" WILL YOU BOTH JUST KNOCK IT OFF?" a voice snarled as two bolts, one in green and the other in pink struck between the two, Storm and Topaz looked up from the attack's direction as two monkeys stood in a hole in a hidden place. One was a male with black fur and hair with a white bang on the left side of his face, a black line going across part of it. He had red eyes and wore a red suit and pants with gold yet rusted chains hanging on his belt and a black strape on his right knee. He wears white shoes and floating on both sides of him were spirit wisps, the monkey kept a glare. Next to him was a white monkey that had shoulder length hair with curly ends, has purple eyes and wore a black jump suitwith a gray belt, long black yet fingerless gloves and black boots with blue and orange markings." Hey big-EEP!" the female monkey yelped since she forgot that she was four feet from the ground and lands face first, in front of Storm._**

**_" Brother...I'm okay..." she groaned in pain, her voice muzzled abit since she didn't lift her head. Seth jumps down and looks at Topaz." You better stop torturing my grandson for you've been tricked!" he hissed, Topaz glared at him with suspicion." What do you mean?" she asked as Storm helped the female monkey up." Pyro lied about saying you recorgnization just so he can take advantage and take over the world!"_**

**_" You catch up quite well, Seth. It's surprising that you are teaming up with these weaklings after being bored in that mansion of yours in the other side for so many years!" a voice growled as they turn to see Pyro coming with a smirk, Storm glared with hate at the monkey." Are far are you going to twist this?" he growled as Topaz glared, but smirked." So I was tricked, but I always trick my enemies before now~!" she snickered as Pyro seemed surprised as she pressed a button._**

**_Faraway, her sword was on a bomb, which blew up and sent the sword flying at the last stone tablet and it went in the slot. A light shot up, all three lights present and they formed a barrier around the three locations. In other words, no one inside will escape nor can the outside enter._**

**_" You bi-! So you set up the barrier, good for you. But did you maggots ever planned about making out alive or fighting the dead and Wrath?" he snickered as they froze, Dark stared at them for he knew what was going to happen. Pyro turned his back, Storm had a look of defeat before it turned around." We will beat Wrath and I'll make sure of that!" he said with a small grin as Seth smirked a bit.* He's still the same stubborn bastard grandson...* he thought as the wisps circled a around, the gang vanished as Pyro smirked and kepts his back turn._**

**_" I like to see you try..."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>" So why did you guys comes?" Storm asked, they were now walking in a hidden passage." I didn't want my brother to have fun without me! I got bored so...yeah," Holly said as Seth was walking ahead and glanced at his grandson." I don't like that Pyro guy. I would have watched you get yourself beaten to a pulp, but seeing you die for once, my mind deicided that the only person to do that is me!" he growled as Storm rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. Though Storm was nice and his grandfather's much dislike, he knows deep down in Seth, he does care about Storm.<br>" And because I don't want that creep thinking of ruling the other side if he does succeed..." he muttered as Topaz looks down at herself." So I guess I have to switch sides...which also means I have to apoligize to you," she muttered to Storm as the black monkey looks at her." You do and to let you know, I have nothing against you, even when you killed me. I feel your pain of forgotness and I understand that. I have a similar feeling and right now, I just have to focus of doing what's right; Saving the world," he replied and looks away, Topaz just stared at the back of his head as that strange feeling came back. She can't tell wethear she's happy that someone knows she exists or something, she ignores it._**

**_They come out the other side, the sunlight bright and Dark flinched from it and puts his arm above his eyes." Where are we, Seth?" he asked as Seth looks around, also not use to the light, but sees well." We're at the Secret Desert, everyone is at the hidden base waiting for you.." he whispered as Storm seemed surprised that he took that long. As they reach to where the base was, they look afar of a vast hill and Storm looked at the snad, getting a small amounts in his hand." This sand..."_**

_(Flashback)_

_Storm walked in the beach shor of the island, staring at a base on a volcano." I see that my opposite apprently has no idea that anyone could see that from afar!" he muttered and looks at the sand, taking a small amount and it was softer then the kind of his universe." As much as the sea makes me want to barf, it feels nice in a way," he whispered as the particales sprinkled back to it's place and he was already made a half circle around the island. He was about to go straight of crossing the jungle when he spots a small albino monkey, he wore red shorts and a black cape and black shoes. The child was focusing his telekinesis, some pebbles floating a bit. Next to him was a gray cat with a very unusual grayish blue tail with a red collar." Impressive seeing Specter passed down an ablilty to his son...well, almost," he muttered as the child heard him." Dad?" he said as that surprised Storm a bit, but when the child turned and looks surprised back._

_" Who are you?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable to see a stranger and the feline pet hissed, giving warning to the black monkey to keep away." He's the enemy's kid! Show no mercy..." Dark's voice growled in his mind, Storm made a fist and punched the kid with no control of his actions, the albino fell to the ground with a bruise. The cat let out a snarl and leaped towards him, but Storm stepped aside for it could crash into the sand. Storm began charging electricity in his palm, watching the child looked up at him with fear and Storm stared at him as he was fully charged." I let it be quick and painless. Don't worry for you father will see you after a long and painful death!" he hissed and shots a bolt like beam._

_* I'm sorry...*_

_Storm was surprised that the bolt was suddenly moved at the sea, a force prevent Storm to control it. He glances behind to see an albino wearing a black suit with a helmet and a bang covering his right eye. The person in his mission he must eliminate. Specter created a water tentacle form the sea and it slams at Storm, who dodged it and looks at the albino." Listen here, you bastard! I'm not letting you kill my son and get away with it! Who are you and why are you here?" he snarled at Storm, the black monkey smirked." Things were getting boring with that son of yours! I have my reason and one of them is to get rid of you, faker!" he sneered as the albino looked offended from the last word._

_" Faker? What insult you dare call me...I'm clueless.." he said, now taking it dumbfounded for a moment as Storm felt like tripping himself.* He isn't very bright...what a moron...* he thought as Saru behind, even faceplam himself for his father's random moment." Listen! I come from a parallel universe and there's a distrubstance between our worlds for two opposites are similar...too similar," he explained as Specter narrowed his eyes." A parallel-self of mine be similar? I thought good and evil are very different...most of all, how do you know all this stuff?" he replied as Storm gritted his teeth, now taking things seriously._

_" WHY DO I KNOW THIS? CAUSE I AM YOUR PARALLEL SELF AND I MUST PROTECT MY WORLD TO PREVENT YOU TO CAUSE MORE DISTRUBANCE FROM YOU, FAKER!" he hissed and throws a bolt at him._

_(flashback)_

_Storm was back at the island again, few days after his earned vacation from Kutsuu's plan. The monkey looks to find Specter standing at the spot, pebbles circling around him from his powers." I know you're there..." Specter muttered, his back still turned as Storm sighed." I was just wandering around, minding my own business. How was that time being in the hospital, snowball?" he chuckled a bit as the albino turn to glare." Why bring that up? You probably were glad that I was going to die, you faker..." he growled as Storm's eyes widen a bit, but closed." Nah. I did feel bad...cause I knew it was going to happen before the whole start. You're lucky you survived or Da..." he stops and opens his eyes, Specter looked shocked for a bit before shaking it off._

_" You sicken me! I guess you probably know when I'm gonna die, don't you? I bet you Emerald told you sercets behind my back in those visions.." he muttered as Storm turned his back, smirking and glanced back." I wouldn't say she told me that since she can't read that far! Let's just say, I seen more then she and you ever exprienced, faker. If we meet again, I probably will tell if you admit I'm best out of the each other!" he said and transported away, leaving the albino looking raged for his attitude._

_(end of flash back)_

**_Storm slams into a rock, finally snapped out of his memory lane and rubbed his head. Seth and Topaz rolled their eyes as Holly giggled a bit, Dark looked unamused." Welcome back to reality, Storm! Now, let's focus on what's happening now, shall we?" Jasmine said as Storm gets up and looks to see the army camped out near an ancient like fort, a four floor in a castle like structure. The group enters the buliding, Cathy and the kids were there with Satan, Kage and Lance, they were looking at the map. They looked up and they seem more surprised on seeing Dark, the demon simply stayed silent on their gazes." Storm...is that..?" Satan said as Storm crossed his arms, now having evidence._**

**_" That's right! I told you Dark is real and I wasn't going crazy! You guys should be ashame of yourselves," he said proudly as Cathy nervously chuckled a bit." He...looks like your evil twin...no offense," she said as Dark didn't care what they had to say and walks up the stairs. Lance made a sigh as they got to the table." Back to my saying, Wrath is going to rise his army tomarrow for he is coming slower then we suspected. The barrier was set up early so it may give us extra time," he explained as Akeno, Moss, Mamoru, Kazumi and Heather enter the room, the news reporter quickly sat stood between Cathy and Storm." You're right, Lance. Wrath is coming, but he's probably making plans before coming here. By the time he comes, we would have know for he will use his powers to get through the pure light barrier," she said and goes to the map and takes the marker from Lance.  
>She circled a large area far from their location." All of his army are buried fourty miles north of us, along with his domain. We'll head out near a hill and wait above. Then, we'll attack and clear the path to the-!"<em>**

**_" Hold it there, Akeno! I get the plan, but...who's going to lead us and who goes in the palace?" Seth asked as the white monkey stared at Storm." It'll be Storm leading this fight," she answered as everyone stared at the black monkey, who began to feel tense and nervous." Uh...but why do I have to lead the army?"_**

**_" Storm, if we had to choose someone with alot of courage out all of us, that would be you. No other monkey like you had saved this world numerous times and is willing to risk his life doing the unthinkable. I think most of us would have thought of the same. Now, tell us what we should do like a leader should..." she said as Storm looks down at the map, glanced at Topaz. She gave narrow eyes at him for she's testing him as well. His ind was going blank till he sees Cloud standing near a doorway with Crystal, a bandage on his forehead and he apprently was also listening to the plan as well. Dark was also next to them and Storm knew that he's going to think this on his own._**

**_" A question before I tell, Akeno. Will the palace be in a barrier when it appears?" he asked as the white mnkey looked surprised by his question." The hidden domain will rise from the ground by the time the army arises. Once it's in air, it'll be protected by a very powerful barrier that will destory anything that tries entering it," she explained as Storm takes that in and thinks." Very well then. We'll attack where Akeno said, all of you will clear the path and Topaz, Cloud, Dark and I will jump into the palace as soon as the barrier activates! Soon as we make it in, the leading command will go to Seth and Satan," he said as everyone looked surprised._**

**_" Are you jest, Storm? If the barrier succeeds, we'll be burnt crisp from it!" Topaz protested as Cathy didn't realize that as did Suki and Callan." If you agree, say I..." he said, ignoring Topaz as silence fell in the room." I..." Cloud said, finally coming in the room and Crystal said nothing. Dark follows, having the same idea and one by one, they agree." As you were saying, Topaz?" he asked as the red monkey rolled her eyes." Fine. I agree, despite it sounds like taunting death itself," she muttered as everyone leaves to prepare." I knew you would be this awesome to lead! This will be a major scoope!" Heather cheered and skips off, Storm chuckled a bit and sighes, now alone to himself._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Storm stared out the window of the third floor, his eyes at the north of endless sands. Cathy comes in her usual maid outfit and stands next to him." You need rest, Storm. We have a big day tomarrow and I don't want you to end up as what Topaz described," the sunglow monkey whispered as Storm looks at his mate." I know, but the thought of everyone trusting me of leading the first part of plan...Topaz is right. I'm beginning to doubt that I'm going to make one jump worth an only chance. I don't even think I have what Akeno said..."<em>**

**_" That's not true. I can't believing I'm hearing you give up for once..." Cathy said as Storm stared at her in disbelief." Me? A quiter? I'm not..."_**

**_" But you sound like it! Storm, you do have what it takes and I know that cause I know you since you came to the department. Now look how far you made it, you became a well known hero and a high rank officar! How can that sound non-leadership when you were the one in charge of everything and you always made it through, even when things looked very difficult!' she explained as Storm looks out the window, his memories playing back since day one of his job." I think I can..." he whispered and looks at Cathy." Though something questioned me about you. When I fought you when you were hypnotized, you have powers to control people's shadows and movements. How come you didn't use it when you got kipnapped before?" he asked as Cathy blushed a bit." Well...after I left when Chuck convinced me of not using it for evil purposes, I deicided not to use my powers anymore and just be normal for once..." she whispered sadly as Storm crossed his arms._**

**_" Do you see me use my powers for good?"_**

**_" Well that blackout for once and figuring things out..."_**

**_" So you can use it for good...just saying.." he suggested and turns back to the window, Cathy was going to walk away then Storm suddenly hugged her, surprising the monkey." I'm glad you're safe..." he whispered as she smiled and kissed him._**

**_Watching outside at the window where they were, Dark sighed and looks at the north." And I'll be seeing him for the last time..." he whispered before hopping off a boulder and walks back in the fort, getitng rest for tomarrow's battle._**

* * *

><p>Me: Now you see why it took so long? Holly is a clone Storm had to deal with in one case ( which will be an extra) and he takes that option to have a sibiling. Kage is Satan's little brother by one year and unlike Satan, he is reckless and more braver then Satan in which people consider him the big brother then Satan (will be a story) Seth is Storm's grandfather who is a ghost yet an immortal since he isn't considered fully ghost...not yet. Heather is a new reporter who is Storm's number one fan (T_T maybe a story or an extra) Kazumi is a magician (could be a story with Seth in a speical) Suzu and Kin are wish-granting ghosts that are twins and they use stuffed animals as bodies. Last, Mamoru is a butler in Cloud's past (maybe a story of it) who Cloud sometimes tortures, but he fully respects him.<br>On to the moments, OMG! Akeno is Cloud's mother, Satan has powers to control good and evil and knife throwing skills (will explain when his story comes) Dark is now visible to everyone, Storm is leading the army and there was a HUGE romantic like moment with Crystal and Cloud.

Specter:Most importantly, there is a culprit behind the whole massacure of the three clans and they are framing Storm?( Loser...) How is Storm going to coop with this position? Why is Dark so afraid of Wrath? Will they succeed or fail and...does Crystal's feelings change? Find out next time on the final battle! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 11

Me:Here comes the final battle, major twist will happen for this will be the ultimate fight of their lives. Storm and all OCs belong to me. Specter doesn't belong to me ( who is just going to be watching this) By the way, Holly's story is changed so she is Storm's twin sister.

Specter:T_T Yeah...what she said, there are twists and moments here...so yeah. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Final battle pt 1, Dead vs the Living and beyond sight<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm wakes up at an early morning, sleeping close to Cathy who woke up as well. He smiled and hugged her close to him, she purred from the warm touch. They kissed at the same time as Suki and Callan woke up from a bed across to see this." EW! Dad, please! You two really need to get a room!" she yelled as the two broke it and stared at the twins, embrassed to see their children in disgust." Uh...sorry, Suki..." he muttered as the black monkey gets out of bed, wearing his blue boxers and picks up his regular clothes and walks out the room.<br>He enters the rinseroom which was large and sees Cloud there, wearing his black pants and brown boots, but his jacket was on the sink so he was shirtless. Not only that, his hair wasn't in a ponytail, having short length hair. Cloud was doing knuckle push ups as Holly was in there, wearing a similar outfit as Storm only her coat was gray which is short to her waist. Her shirt was black, a blue necktie that is split and wore a red skirt. Her shoes were gray with a orange and blue circle on each, Holly looks at her brother with a shrug. **_

_**He rolled his eyes and went in those private stalls to change. Holly walks out the same time Crystal comes in, wearing a blue nightgown and stops to see Cloud getting up and they both stared at each other." What are you doing?" she asked as Cloud now getting up and throws a towel over his own shoulders." Just warming up for the battle...not that I'm worried or the fact as Steven's plan of jumping into the shield. I just think that he is insan-OW!" he cried suddenly from Storm flinging his shoe at Cloud from behind the private stalls.  
>Cloud rubbed his head and turns back to the mirror to tie the usual mini ponytail. Crystal stared at Cloud, her eyes observing him and thinks back of the flashback of Cloud's past.* I still feel terrible for what he went through...just like how Storm dealt when Satan told the truth of his parent's death. I have to admit now, that he was rude when we meet yet he's really nice...and handsome...* she thought before she froze at her last thought, blushing.* What made me think that? I don't like him that way. Or do I...? I mean...* she stops her thoughts to see Cloud now stretching and sits next to her, not noticing that she's blushing. Both stayed silent in the weird moment of silence and Crystal goes to change in a different private stall, Cloud stared at the stall she went.<strong>_

_*** All my life of seeing different women, Crystal is something special. Most women I see are fine, but she catches my eye like something I never seen before..* he thought with a light blush, but snaps out of it when Storm comes out of the stall and grabbing his other shoe. He puts it on as Cloud puts on his jacket, both stared at each other in silence and both walk out, going in opposite directions. Cloud walks back to the room he slept, finding Akeno and they stared at each other and he soon turned to a glare." You lied..."**_

_**" Do you think you would understood it? Storm didn't manage to save Shin, but would you believe that he tried?" Akeno replied with a calm expression as Cloud gritted his teeth and said no reply back to his mother and sits on the bed. The white monkey sits next to him before putting her hand on his shoulder." I know how you feel, but would it made a difference how you would view it? There are somethings in life where we can't always tell when with the knowledge you can only grasp.." she whispered as Cloud frowned at Akeno, feeling more lost on what his goal is; kill Storm for revenge or forgive him. He sighes and walks out the room, now running into Crystal again. He walks by as Crystal still stood there before he stops few inches away." I know you still feel bad for me. There's no need to hide it..." Cloud muttered as the purple monkey froze, surprised that he knew how she felt.**_

_**" After realizing that I been such a jerk to you at the very start, I wanted to say sorry after...you know,"**_

_**" Crystal, I said it before back at the cave, I'm not going to get upset with you. I never will...cause..." he stops his sentence, still facing away from her, she makes a few more steps to where she is by his side." Cause..." Crystal repeated the last word as Cloud turns to face her and took her hand." Because...I love you..." he confessed, Crystal froze for Cloud pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked, but returns it back for it was sweet and passionate. They broke it, now staring at each other, blushing." I...I love you too," Crystal whispered, her luminous pink eyes gazed in those scarlet eyes. Both unaware that Akeno was watching through a crack in the door, looking a bit astonished yet a bit happy for her son.* I don't see why he should like an outsider of our bloodline..why did the rest worry? Even before the holocaust...* she thought.**_

_**Akeno glances to see Mamoru appearing through a portal, but motions him not to bother. The monkey butler nodded and goes back in the portal to make another that lead to the meeting room. Storm was in there, sitting back on a chair and watching Satan, Seth and Lance discussing over the plan." Would you like some tea?" he asked as Storm nodded, but widen his eyes that he already had a tray with a cup of tea in his hand." Uh...sure..." Storm said and takes the cup before he realized that this was Cloud's butler." Shouldn't you be asking that to Cloud or Akeno?"**_

_**" Forgetting that Shin was also my master. Therefore, Kenage is treated the same since he is Shin's twin, but don't expect me to call you 'Master' Storm. I'm still trying to get used to that since I can't count you as one yet due to your father's banishment..." he explained as Storm nodded, he liked the "Master Storm" calling as Dark comes in the buliding and sits next to him. Storm sees that he looks very nervous for there was sweat on Dark's forehead...alot of sweat which also indicates fear.  
>" Want some tea, Dark? It will relax you..." Storm stops as Dark shook his head and walks up the floors. Storm felt worried for Dark's strange behavior, but shakes it off and drinks his tea. Satan sees this and turns back to the map. He glances at Seth, the immortal monkey glared rather then glance at Satan behind Lance's back." Listen here, Satan. I haven't forgetton how clumsy you were in the past during that festival incident with Kenage so I expect you to take all that at part two of the plan like a man! Even Storm had more leadership then you ever did..." he hissed as Satan gulped, watching Seth walk off and sighed in shame." Satan, don't let that get you dow-" Jasmine was cut off by his hand.<strong>_

_**" He's right, Jasmine. I don't have what it takes to led half of the plan...I always screw things up," he muttered as the black female monkey puts a hand on his shoulder." Not always. If you continue thinking that, it will happen for our actions effect the future," she said wisely in that accent of hers and walks out the buliding. Satan said nothing and looks at Storm, who was watching the scene. The blue monkey sighed again and walks out, following her. Moss comes down with Crystal, Cloud and Topaz, who glared at Storm" It's time..." Moss said as Storm nodded, getting up to walk out with them following.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm felt nervous as he was walking next to Satan and Seth, they were leading the army to their location. The start of their ultimate battle to determine their fate, now or never. The rest were behing as well did the army, Storm knows what it's like to carry the world on his shoulders with everyone trusting him." Don't let it get over your head, Storm. I'm sure you are gonna be fine..." Satan whispered some encouragment as Storm sighed.<br>The black monkey glances back and was surprised that Crystal was walking next to Cloud, holding hands with his cousin. He would have delivered a glare, but focuses to getting to the cliff. The heroeos arrived to the location, below was a large plain field of sand with a castle only few yards away. Storm gritted his teeth for Light was there below, the female monkey smirked." You guys made it this far, but I'm afraid that this will be your grave~!" she hissed as the ground began to shake, Wrath appears from bursting out of the ground which surprised Akeno for they realized that the barrier didn't full protected the area. Storm looks at Dark, who looked pale yet hatred towards the demon dragon. The earth shook, the gang watched for zombies, humans or monkeys, popped out the dirt. Jasmine held her stomach to see some missing arms or seeing their insides through large holes, everyone else feeling disgusted as well." Talk about an apolclypse from a zombie movie..." Jasmine commented as Suki and Callan stared down at the scene, both feeling nervous that they have to fight that many zombies. **_

_**" Whenever you give the signal cause I think this is it," Topaz pointed out, Storm sees that the barrier they discussed yesterday was beginning to cover the castle.**_

_**" Alright then...CHARGE!"**_

_**Storm starts down the hill with Cloud, Topz and Dark since they were the first action of the plan. Dark gets out his scythe, making a barrier of flames that burned it's way through the mob of zombies. Creating a clear path, Storm and Dark grabbed Cloud and Topaz's wrists, running as fast as they can go before the dead decides to block the path. Everyone waited, some soliders shoot some of the zombies that were coming up the hill with Jasmine in charge. Seth watched, the four manage to make it through, but that wasn't what caught his attention. When they went past Wrath, the demon dragon gave glances of hate to Dark, who mysteriously glanced back with the same expression. Wrath made a growl before disappearing, the rest stared where he vanished and Kazumi narrowed her eyes." He...went after them, didn't he?" she asked as Akeno nodded, creating a bow and arrrow made of light, they get ready for the raid of zombies.**_

_**" That's right. It's now Storm, Cloud and Topaz's battle to determine the throne. He is waiting for them and the only way to stopping this invasion. All we can do is stop these zombies from increasing!" she said before everyone began fighting the raid.**_

* * *

><p><em>Within the palace...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloud gazed around them, inside the palace, but it was strange for they can't see the desert outside the shelid. Instead they see a colorful yet white endless space, Topaz and Storm were amazed except for Dark." So are we still at the Secret Desert?" the red female monkey asked as the demon shook his head.<em>**

**_" No. we're floating in where time and space stop so time is still going over there while it's the same time here. May I suggest keeping track on the time when we get over this shit..." he muttered, turning his back when Storm grabbed his shoulder." Hold it there, Dark. I'm sick of you being so grumpy about Wrath so I want to know what's the matter! I'm your friend...somehow," he growled as Dark glared back at his amber eyes, rage in his blood red ones." Fine. I'm scared of Wrath cause he was one of the demons who banished me to this bloody world! It's worse enough that he's here and he now knows that I still didn't die..." he hissed as Storm rolled his eyes." You said something like that before and remember that demon who kipnapped me during Satan's secret quest? You actually showed her up a bit so you can do the same," he said as Dark narrowed his eyes at the black monkey._**

**_" But that is not the point...Wrath wanted me gone long before I started trouble in Hell. Heck, I can't lay a scratch on him, even if I tried...he is the rular of all fire demons including myself." he said as the black monkey still didn't listen to his words." So...what's the point of that?"_**

**_" Storm...! The point is...Wrath...is my father," he said as Storm's eyes widen._**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Me:Didn't see that coming, did you? Besides the kiss, Wrath is Dark's father who wants him DEAD! Talk about horrible parents...hey, this is two demons from Hell so I guess that's how it goes down there.<p>

Specter:Yeah...telling your children to die is very loving...at least, for Wrath. Anyways, will the rest stay alive and keep the zombies from increasing? Will Storm, Cloud and Topaz defeat Wrath in time or will seconds thoughts on the throne slow them down? Find out next time in 2012 since we're already close to the beginning. Happy new year~!


	13. Chapter 12

Me: Back with another part of the biggest battle ( For Storm and his friends) and last off what we left, we found out that Wrath is Dark's father, everyone has to fight off the undead while Storm, Topaz and Cloud go off in the palace. OCs belong to me. Specter who is forced to take part of hosting this, belongs to Sony.

Specter:T_T Anyways, let's get on with the story!*gets out a banana and eats it* O_O*runs off to bathroom*

Me:okay...yeah, continue on! By the way, gore has increased much more for this and the next chapter mostly due to zombies and wounds shall be graphic. If you are the type to get sick from those kinds of things, be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Final battle part two; When blood shatters the unspoken<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Wait, we're going up against your father?" Topaz exclaimed as Dark said nothing, Cloud and Storm glanced at each other with uncertain expressions." So you're telling me that your father wants you to die so he and a group of demons banished you," Storm said as the demon lookalike looks away from eye contact." Yes...that's why I'm afraid. I couldn't fight my father yet even if I tried, he'll beat me like before. I'm warning you three that he is not someone to be jesting with..." Dark whispered and continues walking off, Storm looks at Cloud and Topaz. The two looked slightly discouraged by this and they continued as well, going inside the palace. It was beautiful (For Topaz and Storm) and the inside structure was huge, making them the size of...well, ants. <strong>_

_**They stopped to hear clapping, the four see Aqua there with a smile." I see that you four manage to make it without burning to a crisp. Too bad that I'm gonna have to stop you kids right here!" she snickered and shot a couple of water blasts at the group, Topaz stomps her feet for rocks to come out the ground and kicked them to counter the attack." You guys go on without me! Taking down our enemies in a fast rate will give us enough time to stop Wrath!" she hissed, Storm was going to deny her order, but Cloud yanks on the collar of his coat and drags his cousin off further into the palace. Aqua gritted her teeth and shot two blasts at the escaping, but Dark sent a wave of flames to make steam, making their flee successful.**_

_**" Damn!" Aqua cursed as Topaz takes out her sword and charges towards her enemy, the blue female monkey dodged her slash and sent more water blasts at her. Without thinking, Topaz sends out a ball of flames and both attacks collided to form steam.* Stupid!* Topaz thought, forgetting that Aqua can become vapor and will take advantage of it to make damage faster. **_

_**As predicted, Aqua turned and blended within the vapor. Topaz then felt a scratch on her back, she then swinged her sword at all directions like a mad person. She knew she couldn't hurt her in this state, but she has to make the vapor go in opposite directions to not have contact. It was working, getting claw marks only at her wrists since she is waving her sword into the vapor. Aqua returns to normal, shot blasts of water at her and Topaz created sharp stones and shot them back.**_

_**" Ha! Water breaks your rocks to sediment!" she snickered, the blasts crushed them to wet sand and Topaz continues to throw more. More sand was made and when Aqua tried charging, she couldn't move an inch due to running on heels on wet sand or mud at this point." Having of making your boots dirty?" Topaz mocked and charges towards the staggering monkey with her sword.**_

_**" LET ME HELP YOU OUT!" the takashi hissed as the red female monkey slashed at Aqua, the blade beheads the monkey and her body fell to the ground as blood gushed out from the neck and head. The red monkey gave a snort of disgust, putting away her blood-stained weapon." Weak...a reason why my plan came to a failure. They are foolish of facing the bloodline of the most dangerous clan of Napaj!" she growled to herself and runs off after where Cloud, Storm and Dark escaped.**_

* * *

><p><em>During that time with them before Topaz's victory...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Silence followed the three heroes, Storm kept his hands in his pockets. He was walking beside his cousin, glance nor even looked at each other for everything felt different. Storm wasn't talking to him for he was now confused. At the very beginning where he actually meet and found about his cousin, Cloud was wanting to kill Storm and now, he isn't even trying to threaten him. Dark was behind them, his mind zoning out of reality, ignoring the two. Cloud, on the other hand, was not looking at his cousin for a different reason. One was same to Storm's for his cousin could be questioning his motives. The light blue monkey's goal was supposly to kill in revenge of his father's death.<br>What Storm didn't know was that they actually meet for the third time, his cousin only believed they meet the first and Cloud played along. The first time was when his mentor, Razor, planned something that involved taking full control of the Western Hemisphere of Terria _**_(A/N: That is Storm's planet name, parallel to Specter's planet, Earth, obviously!XD) **but changed. **_

_**Somewhere at the time, Seth somehow found them and mentioned about Storm beating himself and Lena, Cloud felt rather jealous that his cousin was able to defeat two immortals like Razor. Simply, Seth was (secretly from Storm) impressed of his grandson's power and wanted his friend to give Storm a test, if 'being the hero' was his goal. His mentor accepted the request and by bringing Storm to him, he did what Flare and any other person in the bad guy role would do; Kidnap Cathy. This actually worked as he planned, Storm came with Crystal, and Lousia. **_

_(A/N: A higher ranked officar, a half ghost female monkey with orange fur and short hair, blue eyes and wears a officar uniform that's red. Secretly, she is from the Raiden clan, serves as guard of Seth's mansion.)_

_**They went for not only rescuing Cathy, but the fact that Razor was the most wanted criminals in the department. Cloud took a thought again, Lousia probably came to watch and report to Seth that if his grandson actually 'passed the test'. The light blue monkey thought back and now felt rather embaressed, realizing that he also fought Crystal, but he was so busy paying attention to Storm, keeping his cousin to go directly to Razor as planned.  
>Cloud wore a scarf around his head the time for some reasons, ignoring the fact that he was in his dog form on that new moon battle. Storm was defeated and he would have ended his cousin's life there if Satan hadn't come. For some reason, his mentor wouldn't hurt Satan and spared their lives, Cloud later learns that Satan was his son, along side Kage, who he already knew. He learned that (if his journal is correct for he written one before his memories were erased from the Underworld) Satan was there alongside Storm. There was a fourth time, but that was before the test when he watched his cousin battle Lena at Hazely Lake.<strong>_

_**" So...you and Crystal are 'boyfriend and girlfriend', right? And don't say I'm lying cause I saw you holding hands with my student," Storm broke his trail of flashbacks, Cloud finally looks at his cousin's fiery glare." Yeah, we are. Have something against me liking her?" the light blue monkey questioned as the black monkey now glared." I'm now questioning your motives now, wondering if you are playing good guy to assinate me behind everyone or actually being the real thing!" Storm hissed, bristling tone as Cloud kept his cool expression against that glare." I already know that, Steven. I'm actually the real thing for I found out about something of what caused our clan's suffering. So my apoligies of threatening the wrong person who started the mess...Storm," he replied as his cousin looked puzzled yet surprised that his cousin actually said his name right." What...who blamed me of killing off our family clan, I wasn't even born during that dark age!" he demanded.**_

_**Cloud was going to speak when he felt a wave of pain go through his body, lets out a cry before falling to his knees." Cloud?" Storm asked concerned as the room grew darker, but still visible light. Dark looks up, the moon was slowly moving to block the sun." The Light Barrier is useless now...darkness is going to spread," he muttered as Storm looks, quickly looking back down for he nearly hurt his vision from the strong rays glaring behind the moon's shadow. He rubs his eyes, looks to watch see pointed dog ears on his cousin's head with a wolf's tail. **_

_**But that was it.**_

_**Storm was expecting more transformation, but that was it." C...Cloud?" he whispered his cousin's name, Cloud looks up at the solar eclispe slightly, still the same, but only with ears and the tail." I didn't know eclipses can create a new moon effect..."**_

_**" That's because there is darkness, moron! Listen to Dark for he knows exactly like any demon would know would be going on," a voice growled and they turn to see Rock, the earth element member cracking his knuckles." Storm, you go on..." Cloud growled lowly as Storm's eyes widen, looks at his light blue cousin." But..."**_

_**" I said I repay for threatening you, this is my apology! You go with Dark, kill Pyro and I'll catch up to you be then..." he muttered, he gets up, takes out his guns and shot dry ice bullets at the monkey. Rock makes fists made of granite and smashes every bullet he fired, Dark grabs Storm's wrist and both turned to shadows. Rock blasted at them, having no effect and their shadows slid past under the door." Pyro can deal with them. In the meantime, I could kill the time of crushing every bone in your body..." he snickered as Cloud smirked, puts the guns away as ice shards formed in the air.**_

_**" Try me!" he mocked as both sides fired away. The rock element monkey stomped to summon boulders and threw them at Cloud. The rebel dodged them, sends waves of water to slow Rock down. Sending a very powerful blast of water, the monkey was sent crashing to a wall and was knocked out cold.**_

_**" I would wanna kill ya, but I have too much time to waste. Got lots of things to do after this battle with Wrath, robbing and training is what I say!" he chuckled, his left canine ear turned to hear Topaz coming and goes off ahead to where Storm was.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark was now alone with Storm, walking deeper into the palace." I'm sure Pyro is going to block my path and when he shows his face, I'll be more then fucking happy to tear off his ****!" the officar hero hissed, Dark could see that Pyro had upsetted Storm for taking yet forcing her against him. The demon sighed, wondering why he never try talking to his host as he did with Kenage.<br>When he used Storm's father (his first host) He considers him more powerful for his nuclear energy. Of course, Kenage was hard to keep control for the monkey somehow breaks out of his strings, something that Storm lacks. Not saying Storm is weak willed, but he just won't even try fighting back in the start." How you plan to defeat Wrath? You do realize that you're going up against the lord of all fire demons of Hell..." Dark questioned very quiet, Storm looked at the demon and shrugged." I don't know. You can at least give me facts or something about your father so I can at least guess how to beat him," the black monkey answered the demon lookalike, nothing came in mind.**_

_**" Then what's the point of beating Wrath if you have no idea what you're against? Some leader you turn out to be..." Pyro interrupted the two, Storm turns his attention in a glare." Just as I expect you to appear, you heartless bastard! Why the hell do you want Cathy back when she left your group?'' he hissed as the red monkey crossed his arms and chuckled." Oh how it was her big mistake of leaving us, married to a loser like you. I was right from the start of getting Topaz to find Cathern, but you in the picture was...not what we expected," he explained to frown at the end of his sentence, Storm kept his icy amber glare. **_

_**" I mean with my opinion, I don't even think she even deserves to be with a monster like you. She does know about your family bloodline, does she or does she not?" he questioned as Storm showed a snarl, his rage building." Yes, she does know about it, but she doesn't care! Cathy sees and knows about what I have to go through the beginning when I got my job. I understand what people have dealt with my ansetors, but I'm not even close to be compared! I don't kill in cold-blood, but only when it's necessary for-"**_

_**" ...You mean monsters like me was what you're going to say? Ha! You still see visions of people deaths like your father and see surring spirits like your grandfather! Do you know what you are?" he laughed and comes at Storm in full speeds, punched the black monkey in the face. Storm was sent flying to a wall, on his knees with a bruise on his cheek, glared at Pyro.  
>" Your father is true Takashi blood while your mother was half blooded. Seth's mistake was ever commiting such sin with Lena, later leading to hate and Lena leaving Suki supposly dead if Razor wasn't cold hearted. Oh, a save he should have ignored!" he hissed and delivers an uppercut, Storm was now staggering before being pushed to a wall, Pyro's hand gripped tightly on his neck.<strong>_

_**Storm gagged a bit, the element leader's grip slightly loose and tries removing his hand to only make it harder to breathe." Don't think I know the whole story with your father, Storm! Everyone in Napaj knows what Kenage's message before and after his murder, Satan helping him with that mission. All trouble to save the remains of the Takashi clan, only to come too late and it only took his life to be slayed to get the government to pass down the law today. Of course, the Raiden clan remains today with bits of the Takashi..."**_

_**" I know where you're going, you bastard! I cannot blame for Seth's mistake and I don't care about the clans! I just only have to focus on saving the world from you and Warth..." Storm gasped, his face going red as Pyro glared and tighten his hand.  
>" You sad imbecile...do you still ignore everyone's fate? Nobody likes you, Storm. You always screw things and most of your world saving, always involve with your past so face the facts; You can never ignore your bloodline. Lena hated you and Holly as much as Seth will reject the both. Remeber your childhood when Satan had to take care of you, locked away from public until you were 15 years old. You still remember staring at the walls of your room, don't you!" he hissed and shoved the officar aside, stomped on Storm's back with his foot, Storm taking breaths rapidly as he remembered it all. <strong>_

_**Storm looks up, seeing Dark went ahead and the black monkey looks back at the floor with a bit tears, getting stomped again." How long are you going to try ignoring the truth, you fucking prick! You think you can endure anymore of the hate and pain that is going to come in the future? Storm, you will snap one day from the pressure and realize how meaningless Seth, Holly, and all other events and friends are worth just like Lena! Accept it like every rejected hero, you were bound to do something far worse then your family has ever done! Embrace the stored hatred from the coldest caverns of your heart, show no mercy to the world of what they have done to YOU~!" he hissed of encouraging Storm to do something evil and this time, delivering a stomp of the head.**_

_**In rage, Storm grabbed his foot and twisted it so hard, his left leg was painfully turned all around before being broken off. Pyro lets out a cry of pain, blood sprayed and Storm got on his feet and took out his black sword." YOU are the monster!" Storm hissed and cuts off his other leg, Pyro now lying on the ground, bleeding to death. Dropping his sword, Storm was now the one stomping the monkey.**_

_**" First off, Seth actually opened up more to me and Holly! I don't care if my grandmother hates me, I still have Seth to replace that love!"**_

_**CRUNCH!**_

_**Storm lifts his foot again, the hate flames of hell burning in his amber eyes." Secondly, I am fine being rejected from public, I never liked humans so I shouldn't see why they should afraid! I am proud of being the one feared by lower beings!"**_

_**CRUNCH!**_

_**" Third, I hate it when monsters like you hurt my friends or my people! Clan or not, as duty of a police officiar and a hero, I must make sure to keep citizens of Hearth City safe! I kept a promise to the elder in Draco City that I would make sure the world does not get harmed by Wrath, everyone is depending on me!"**_

_**Crack!**_

_**The sound of the ribs crushed as Storm formed a claw out of electricity on his right hand, gripped on Pyro's coat and lifts the bloody monkey up."...And kipnapping the love of my life and forcing her to kill me. Do you want to know what mistake you made if this was a game of chess?" Storm whispered calmly as the red monkey weakly shook his head in fear."...W-what...?" he rasped, close to death. In response, he gets a pat on the head by Storm's left hand.**_

_**Before forming another claw and dug the sharp ends right through the monkey's skull, into the brain." YOU WERE TOO DAMN SLOW TO MAKE A SINGLE MOVE BEFORE I SLAY ALL YOUR PIECES! ROT IN HELL LIKE THE FAGGOT YOU ARE!" he hissed, then tore out his head along with the spine, blood sprayed and stained the room.**_

_**" Storm, I told you I repay-Holy judas!" Cloud shouted in horror, Storm turns around to see his light blue cousin there in surprise. Cloud sees Storm standing in the bloody mess, holding Pyro's deformed head and spine and the remain of his body before tossing them aside the mess. Blood stained his coat, light blue shirt and drenched mostly at his shoes, the ends of his jeans.  
>" Storm...wow, I...didn't think you had the killer instinct in ya!" the dog cursed monkey chuckled nervously as Storm gets a towle from his coat to wipe his hands." You better think you're lucky that it's not <strong>your **head being the one torn off by me!" Storm growled darkly, now getting hand sanatizer as Topaz comes in. She stared at the mess, rolled her blue eyes." Typically. Let's get a move on now!" she said and the three run off to the last two rooms.**_

_**Dark was there when they got there and got in defense for someone was with him. It was a light lavander monkey (a demon) with pale light purple eyes, wore a purple long-sleeved button shirt. She wore a white hat with a purple ribbon with a blackgem, a white skirt with pink frilly ends. She wore pink knee socks and black shoes.**_

_**" Dark, who is this?" Storm hissed in suspicion as Dark held his hands up in defense for the female demon yet surprised by the blood on Storm's clothes." No, don't! This is Mizuki, she is on our side and my friend so you can thank me for not wasting anymore time for you three!" the demon monkey defended his friend, Storm and Cloud relaxed thought Topaz was still apperhensive.**_

_**" Dark is correct, I am no threat to any of you. I am dangerous and I was sent by Warth to stop you, but I'm rather displeased with the situation," Mizuki explained calmly as that made Topaz feel a bit better." Dangerous? You don't look very dangerous for a demon that is dressed very nice," Storm said as the lavender demon nodded her head a bit." I'm a demon that brings and force light beings like you to use hate and anger against others, just like how you showed rage to Pyro, Storm..." she introduced a bit about herself as Storm looked surprised yet puzzled." You made me angry? I didn't feel any mind control..."**_

_**" Oh no. Your actions are fueled by your negative emotions by my strings of discord. In fact, I can even move your arm despite will!" she said, moved her index finger and Cloud's arm lifted up with no control, freaking Cloud out as did Storm.* That doesn't look scary...* The red female monkey thought unimpressed by her negative mood. Storm then saw strings of thin lines of aura attached to his arm, disattaches before disappearing." That was...really uncomfortable yet really cool at the same time," Cloud whispered, now able to move his arm freely again as Mizuki looked satisfied in pride." I'm glad that your on our team, Mizuki. If you can, mind helping out our friends outside the palace? I don't think they can handle all those zombies out there..."**_

_**" No problem. I can understand since the Light Barrier is weaken by the eclispe outside that Wrath created. You have to hurry, though. Time for you three to stop the lord of fire demons..." the female demon replied as they nodded and ran off." Bye, Dark and thank you for that 'gift' earlier!" Mizuki purred and kissed Dark on the cheek, the demon blushed and runs off after Storm, who blushed as well for he didn't know what she was talking about.**_

_**Alone, Mizuki walks back the path where they entered. She stops to the spot where Rock and Cloud battled, Rock was nowhere in sight." Cloud should think twice about keeping him alive...I feel pure anger emitting within. Perhaps leading him to an **unwanted fate**..."**_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Me: O_O Did you guys hear that? Cloud's unwanted fate? Highlight time!<p>

Specter: What did Mizuki mean, 'unwanted fate'? Will Storm make a much bloodier mess then this? Where is Rock? What was the 'gift' did Dark gave Mizuki? What about the others fighting off the zombies? Find out next time in the following:

**Chapter 13: Final Battle part three; Two fallen, One Hero in the Ring of Fire**

Me: Guessing the 'two fallen'? Well, two OCs are picked and when you find out next update, you decide the fate for the two...mwahahahaha! I'm still deciding, but if possible when it's updated, I might make a poll. Dunno so until then, Review and ciao!


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Back with another chapter, oh the blood and gore! As now, you are guessing for the fallen ones, right? Time that you learn who the two victims are and deicide their fate. New (well most are old and unmentioned) OCs will join the fight or be mentioned. We shall see who falls...well, yeah. OCs belong to me and Specter (co-hosting here) belongs to Sony...?

Specter:*scratching head, sees that audience is staring* O_O

Me: Who is right now having a flea moment. Enjoy...if you can! BWAHAHAHAHA! And just when a certain love life comes back...at the wrong time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Final Battle <em>part<em> 3; Two Fallen, One Hero in the Ring of Fire**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" So...who do you think we should deicide who's the next leader?" Cloud questioned the group as Storm felt nervous suddenly. He glances at Topaz, the red female monkey looked determine to reach that goal of taking the throne. He can't blame her for being forgotten by her own clan and wants to be recorgnized. Then again, Topaz hurted alot of people during the way as she even killed him and summoned Wrath." I still think I should take the throne..." Topaz muttered, not caring what the two 'leaders to be', polishing her sword to kill Wrath. Storm looks at Cloud, who was messing with his wolf ears. <strong>_

_**Then there were the thoughts of Cloud being the leader of the clan. Storm totally disagreed with that, finding his cousin rather foolish and untrustworthy to have such royal position**.* I can never imagine him in a throne...not in a million years.*** Storm thought rudely and then frowns. **_

_**The position later came to himself. Storm would never try sitting on a throne, royalty was a disgusting taste for his type of luxury. He has better things to do such as beating crime and bringing justice then give orders like a king. Simply, he can't be two different persons at the same time. **_

_**The black monkey shakes the thought.**_

_**On the other hand, he doesn't want Topaz or Cloud misuse the power for stupid purposes. He can't say no for he has to follow the ritual, cursing in his head that he should have been born later or earlier of the royal year. Then he wouldn't be here, deciding who should sit on the damn throne or none of his friends would fighting the undead army in the first place.  
><strong>__" You always cause trouble for others and it always invovles with your past!" **Pyro's words echoed in the monkey's mind, Storm tries shaking those horrible memories and times. Defeating Seth and Lena did involve his birth, his family bloodlines as other crazy adventures he went. For some reason, he is one resolving or learning more about himself. Just like now, he learned about Cloud, Topaz, Dracoe city that once homed the Takahi clan beofre being wiped out by Wrath and...he was a prince. In the case, about to be one if Storm slays Wrath, Dark's father that is lord of all fire demons of Hell, with his sword.**_

_**" I...don't know..." Storm answered unsure, finding how limited his chances of killing a huge demon dragon with just a sword." Good luck with that, you three. This will amuse my father alot..." Dark growled bitterly, burning hate in his blood red eyes against Wrath." At least help us in some way," Cloud muttered lowly as Storm couldn't agree anymore with his cousin. Dark can't help him now that he was outside his body, Storm bit his lip with no demonic control for support.**_

_" This is where you are weak. You are relying of letting that demon to solve the problems for you! Storm, if you wish on capture or at least defeat me, you have to learn on beating oppnents of what you have or at least use Dark's power without assistence or mind control! If you can do that either of those, I'm pretty sure you'll get better the next time we meet..." **Razor's voice echoed in his head before the immortal Byakko outlaw knocked him out cold, probably going to kill him if Satan hadn't came to rescue Storm. Again and again, Storm tries his best on getting stronger, only to fail when it came to Dark.  
><strong>__**Persistly, controlling Dark is like getting your soul to leave your body. In other words, it will only backfire at Storm before gaining back the control of his mind and body. He sighed, the three entered the center interior of the palace. It was large with the eclispe showing through a window many feet above them. The throne was against a wall, almost one yard away which surprised the trio." Why is this room so big?" Storm asked as Cloud narrowed his eyes for a moment, his wolf ears perked and listened.**_

_**" So it will become a battlefield when Wrath ever decides to show his face up at us. I mean, hello? We about to fight and try cutting off a head of 30 to 50 feet wide and tall dragon!" the light blue monkey answered his cousin's question as the room darkens a bit, everyone froze." Oh, how right you are, foolish mortal! I can see exactly what is going on here!" Wrath's voice hissed loudly within the room as flames bursted infront of the three and the black jet, demonic dragon stood before them. Dark lets out a hiss and death glare.**_

_**" STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" The dragon snarled and smashed his son to the ground before kocking him away to a wall, knocking Dark out with a bleeding forehead." You cruel beast! How can you treat your son like that? Have you got no treason?" Storm growled, a bit shooken up by the fast attack of his tail as did Topaz and Cloud." That is non of concern for Dark! You have other matters to worry about such as your fate and destiny!" he growled, his voice sounded like he was using telepathy. Storm and the two took out their sacred swords and ready their defenses, only to get a laugh from Wrath.**_

_**" What's so funny?" Topaz questioned in suspicion as the dragon layed his blood-red eyes upon the three soon to be royal ones." I find it a bit unfair how the three of you plan on killing me at once. Perhaps if I should make things more intresting to makes this more evenly..." he snickered as they looked at each other, Cloud lowers his blade in curiousity." What kind game are you planning?" he asked, getting a response by flames rasing the ends of the room to create a circle in the rectangular interior. Dark was unharmed by the fire, the circle shrinks only a few feet and stops. Wrath walks through the wall of flames and his head looks below with Storm, Cloud and Topaz trapped inside.**_

_**" I will test all of you since there can't be three leaders. The last one who can stay in the Ring of Fire, will be facing me! Fight to the death is the game! If light hearted you are, you can knock each other out of the border. Of course, if you plan on burning yourself, I'll be more satisfied. Let the match begin~!" Wrath howled, his wings spread and the flames rised to ten feet." Wait, what?" Storm spoke astonished, confused, but not enough to block a rock with his sword.  
><strong>__**He stared at the direction it was thrown, Topaz looked more then fine to fight the two, doing her selfish ways to get the throne. The police officar didn't want to fight, but after Cloud send a water blast and wash him soaking wet, that ticked Storm off. He then threw lightning bolts at them, switching focus on one to another. Cloud shot back dry ice shards to somehow absorb his attacks and one manage to barely left a gash on his arm, a rip on his coat's sleeve. Storm tries send another bolt, but dodges the flames and rocks form Topaz, finding it hard to fight both at once. **_

_**Cloud, on the other hand, felt terrible of fighting against his cousin just when he repayed on not attacking him. He was going against his words and changes his focus on Topaz, the light blue monkey never liked Topaz at all. Sending ice spears from the rage of the remembering that she killed Storm before, Topaz dodged and sliced them with her sword. She now went to full dodge mode for Storm also aided the battle, Topaz was outraged by this teamwork.**_

_**Furiously, the monkey summoned a boulder and sent it towards the two. Storm jumps high to dodge, but Cloud was unlucky and got smashed, flying straight towards the walls of flames!**_

_**" CLOUD!" Storm cried out as Wrath had a curious look of he was going to burn up, Dark slowly gains conscious. Alarmed, he opens up a large opening for Cloud to not get burned alive by the flames. Wrath was now the one getting mad and swings his tail, the end with a razor sharp blade aiming to kill Dark, but Cloud returned the favor and shoots large, sharp shards that dug into his tail. Wrath lets out a hiss, missing Dark and shakes the blood-covered shards aside." I'm okay, Storm! I'm going back to help Crystal and the others!" Cloud yelled and goes running out the room. Storm looks at the exit he left before blocking another attack. He charges and sends a lightning attack when Topaz jumped, missing and the attack breaks the window, lightning damaged the shield around the palace.**_

_**" Now that he's out of the way, let's which one of us deserves the throne!" Topaz hissed and both clashed in battle in the raining shards of glass.**_

_**Meanwhile, Cloud continues running back to where they came through, the cursed monkey froze to hear footsteps and his ears stood up in caution. The room shook a bit, sounds of glass shattered from where he left. Then suddely, he was smashed to a wall by an arm made of rocks and makes a whine of when dogs get frighten or hurt. He looks up to see Rock standing there very upset." YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I WILL SHOW NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" the monkey hissed, picking the wolf/dog cursed monkey up and this time smashing through walls to the barrier.**_

* * *

><p><em>Few hours before chapter 12 began...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heather sat on a rock far from the battle scene with Callan, Kin and Suzu, the reporter in awe to see how Satan was killing more zombies then the rest." I wonder if Seth is even trying...cause Satan looks rather upset," Heather whispered, trying to concerate on her newspaper article on the outcome of this battle. Kin and Suzu, both wish granting ghost twins, were cheering for Kazumi and Kage, both were in teamwork of slaying zombies. <strong>_

_**Suki, on the other hand, was out in the battlefield with the army and actually kicking undead butt." Storm is so going to be pissed at me for letting her fight..." Jasmine muttered, shooting zombies with a shotgun, keeping an eye on the brave twin for Callan made no attemption to help.**_

_**" You haven't used your powers for decades yet you haven't lost your touch, Cathern!" Akeno said calmly, shooting arrows of light that took down five zombies a time, Cathy behind her back in her element outfit, her hair tied up and no black rose." I use my powers time to time behind Storm's back until now..." the sunglow monkey hissed, clawing at the dead humans and money with claws of darkness." Yet I wonder if you and Moss are still in that crappy group!" Cathy snarled as she tore off a head.**_

_**" No, we left. I don't want to continue doing horrible things behind my son's back! I still don't know why you left," the silver monkey growled, Cathy looks back." Because Chuck gave me another chance to start over! I didn't want to remain like the past and I am blessed with a very honest guy! Storm maybe a monster to others, rants over the stupidiest things and a complete moron, but I still love him!" she answered and both focus back on fighting off the endless mob.**_

_**Seth was slashing zombies apart with two electric blades in his hands, Holly fighting along side with Moss and Mamoru assisting them by using the portals in their advantage to attack afar. Satan, was throwing knifes to clear off the ones in front of him before charging at Light. She smirked, created a flash bomb and it exploded, light blinded the blue monkey as did nearby soliders, Seth and Crystal**.* Crap! Stupid light!*** Crystal cursed in her mind as her vision couldn't clear fast enough and not sure where the zombies could strike.**_

_**Then showers of ravens created from darkness blasted off the zombies near blinded soliders. An ice spear instantly killed the large zombie that grabbed Seth, dropping the Raiden leader." I can't believe I have to save your wimpy ass!" a female voice hissed as Seth rubs his eyes to see a female monkey with light blue fur and long light blue hair with silver front fringe and it was in a ponytail. She wore a purple suit with a pink sweater wrapped around her waist, wore long pink fingerless gloves and pink boots, both had the same design. Seth lets out a snarl as Lena gave back the expression." I didn't think so either, you bitch! Be lucky that I'm not going to tear off your fucking head right now..." he growled in hate and both seperated to continue fighting off the zombies.**_

_**" You are as reckless in battle as usual..." a voice muttered as Satan sees a monkey in a black army uniform like Satan's, only he had a green armstrap on his left arm, had silver fur and short hair, his eyes muti-colored (one blue and the other amber) and Satan chuckled a bit nervous." I didn't think you would save me, Slate. Where were you, Razor, Granite and Lena?" he asked as Slate used his psychic powers to send a zombie crashing into another.**_

_**" Akeno requested us aiding you guys on this battle. Razor...well, we had to bribe your father with skittles and beer to get him to agree. As you didn't know, Wrath is planning to use a solar eclispe to weaken the Light Barrier so the reason we came late was that we were getting the Raiden Clan and Rabi Tribe to surround the borders in case our attempt to keep the zombies in, fails! Solana and Lousia are in charge of them!" he snapped and took out a gun and shot a zombie in the head. Satan fights along with the half-ghost solider, looks to see the sun being blocked.**_

_**" I'm so glad you just reported that!" Satan replied, feeling less tensed then before.**_

_**" I can't believe I have to save you!" a female monkeywith blond hair with a green bow with a blue heart with a crack on it. She wore a french blue hat, had green eyes with orange fur, shirt and skirt with white knee socks with brown shoes. She holds a paintbrush in her blue mitten hands, it dripped in acid as the zombies were dissolving from the attack. Crystal looked away from the eclispe, looked at Granite." Well keep your grudge for later!" she hissed, the purple monkey shot blue flames and incinerated the undead. Satan was going to try fighting Light one more time when someone called out his name." No...that can't be..." he muttered, looking around the moving mob of zombies and slashing off one that came at him, looking around his surroundings.**_

_**" SATAN~!" the voice called out again, he is now sure of exactly yet impossible of who it was. After another shout, the monkey quickly looks up aside where the hill that Heather and the kids where. Standing there was a girl with black hair in ponytails. She wore a yellow-black suit with stars on it **(a suit similar to Casi/Charu, therefore she is a virtaul being using a suit, you know what I mean!),** a white belt and shoes with the design." Blossom...B-Blossom..." Satan whispered, feeling tears forming in his eyes as Jasmine and Lance were also shocked with Slate." She...she's alive!" Lance stammered as Razor chuckled." Thank me and Lena for bringing her back from being transported in the far islands of the East side of the world..." The Byakko chuckled as Seth chuckled as well, before they went back being serious and fighting the zombies again. Kage sees that his older brother looked so relived that he suddenly gained strength to go back killing more zombies then he usual did.**_

_* I will never understand why he even likes her...*** the dark blue monkey thought, the ninja goes back throw stars at a couple or so.**_

_**Light watched this scene, a bit bored and stared back at the palace, the barrier showed for it also weaken**.* Pyro should hurry up...*** the electric element user thought, the yellow monkey soon turned her head quickly to block the knife from Satan." Still trying to pick a fight with me, blue boy?" Light snickered lightly as the blue monkey smirked." I'm just wanting to end all of this now!" he growled and threw knives at her, Light does backflips to dodge the blades. Satan quickly threw more, Light then blasts electricity that sends them falling to the ground. Mizuki later appears in the fight, slicing the zombies into pieces from her strings of discord attack.**_

_**Few minutes of fighting off the undead, everyone was getting exhuasted and they still kept coming." Getting tired?" Light sneered as Satan backs off, but both froze from a rumble. Everyone turned to the palace, a very powerful blue lightning attack broke from some part of the roof window. It was so powerful that when it made contact to the shield around the palace, it caused giant visible cracks to form.  
>" Storm is really getting fired up in there!" Heather whispered, writing this down in her story. Blossom comes by, she looks at the sight." From my scans, the barrier is too weak to handle another attack...hold on," she said and narrowes her eyes." Something about to crash that wall in about...now..."<strong>_

_**BAM!**_

_**Before Crystal could notice, she sees Cloud smashed out of the palace wall. He was bleeding on his forehead and bruised a bit, Crystal surprised to see that he has wolf ears and a tail.*** Chihuahua?*** she thought as Rock appears, full rage and picks up the injured cursed rebel, Razor stops fighting aside Seth and both looked at this scene." This is the end for you!" the monkey hissed and Crystal's eyes widen for a moment.**_

_**" CLOUD, NO!" the purple monkey cried out as the rock arm smashs Cloud **right into the barrier! (A?N: Realize that few chapters before that Akeno said the barrier will 'incinerate' anything or anyone making contact with the barrier. Due to Cloud about to get 'his unwanted fate', the scenes that are about to proceed will not be very pretty)_

_**The light blue monkey was sent flying and landing on the ground for the barrier got shattered by the attack. Cloud laid there, third degree burns on right side of his body from arm to leg, paralyzed. Crystal tries running towards her injuried boyfriend, everything suddenly felt like time slowed down. Satan watched this and also tries moving, but he just stood there, his mind undetermined on what he should do.**_

_**She glances to see Satan distracted by the scene of Cloud, unaware that Light was right behind him.**_

_**She tried calling out, but no sound came out and Razor also tried calling out his name, resulting the same problem." SATAN!" Kage cried out, the only person who actually made the call, Satan turns around too late.**_

_**SHINK! Stab!**_

_**Everything stopped for a moment, Jasmine covered her mouth." Oh god..." she whispered as Lance bit his lip. Satan stood there, blood coming from the edge of his mouth, he looks down to see a the blade stabbed right through his gut to out his back. He looks up at Light, grimaced a bit as the monkey had that smirk.**_

_**" You'll regret doing that..." Satan growled weakly as Light kept her cool expression." Say your prayers, Satan!" she snickered, takes the sword out very fast to cause pain before slashed right across where she stabbed, knocking Satan off balance to fall on the ground. Light was about ready to finish off heavily bleeding monkey, Razor appears behind her back in pure rage and she turns around." You...I will not forgive you for what you did to my son!" he hissed, black feathered wings appeared on his back, grabbed Light's neck and both disappeared.**_

_**" Where...did they go?" Kazumi asked, everyone feeling ambiscious except for Seth and Lena. Both stared directly above them, the Byakko reappears and drops Light, fourty-feet in air. She tries knocking him out of the sky by sending lightning bolts at the brown monkey. **_

_**Razor then created dark energy shards that rained at the monkey, absorbing the electricity from the strong gravity emitting from the shards. Because of that, Light was pulled upwards by the force and met her fate, being sliced into pieces." Ew..." Moss groaned in disgust as the gang below watched guts, blood and other ripped organs raining down with the shards.  
>Blossom manages to sneak past through the crowd of the undead, stopping in front of Satan." Oh, Satan..." she whispered, frighten for his wound was very disgusting. It ripped right through his red button shirt, fur and skin that you can see a bit of his insides, which the blue monkey tries covering it with his arms." God dammit! It hurts!" he hissed in agony, crying and his face paling a bit for he was losing alot of blood. Kage and Razor (who came back down, the wings are now gone) came by his side, the Byakko immortal studied the wound for a quick moment.<strong>_

_**" He's going to be fine. We need to get him back to the fortess as soon as possible!" a voice snapped as they turned to see a female monkey with dark orange fur and hair with blue eyes. The demon wore a black side cap with a moon and sun symbol on opposite sides, a brown jacket with a pink-red dress underneath with brown boots.**_

_**" What are you doing here, Opal?" Kage hissed as he hadn't forgotten what she done to nearly sabotaging his and Satan's brothership." I have to repay my thanks for you two resealing Edana back in the center core of the underworld. So, I deicided that I would repay at a time like this, saving his life. Of course, you guys do realize that if I fail and that I'm a demon, Satan will go straight to Hell even with no sins, right?" she said as Razor grimaced a bit, gazed at Satan, who looked in alot of pain and the negative outcome didn't help either if Opal fails.**_

_**" Oh...alright...please..." Razor whispered, tilting his hat to cover his expression and they carefully picked up the blue monkey and Opal teleported them back to the fortress.**_

_**Crystal, on the other hand when that happened, goes back towards Cloud. Rock, blinded by his anger, used the giant arm of rocks and knocks the purple monkey to the ground, few inches away from Cloud.**_

_**" Crystal..." the light blue monkey groaned weakly, keeping his best to stay awake for he felt rather numb and uses his left arm to drag himself to the unconscious monkey.**_

_During that scene, Storm was now being pushed back by Topaz towards the walls of flames. The black monkey sends lightning kicks, Topaz dodged them all and makes a cut across Storm's left leg." GAH!" Storm lets out a cry of pain, hops back to the left, blood running down his knee. Wrath watched rather pleased with the violence as Dark stood there, not able to help Storm._

**_" Aw...isn't that sweet...you wanna die with your girlfriend?" Rock cooed in a mocking tone, both rock arms merged together to form a sharp pointed boulder, it was floating right above the two.." Not on my watch!" Kazumi hissed and jumps on the rock element monkey's back, both wrestled and Rock loses control and the boulder drops._**

_" Ahhh..." Storm hissed, shooting lightning bolts at Topaz, same time getting away for his injuried leg." GIVE UP, WILL YOU! IF YOU WIN IN THIS CONDITION, WRATH IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Topaz yelled irritated, summons a boulder and smashed Storm with it. The officar skidded back to his feet, his right foot stopped and only few centimeters of touching the scorching fire wall._

**_" Cloud!" Akeno called out, both her and Cathy try fighting their way through the zombie mob. Cloud weakly looks up and now quickly drags himself as fast as he could to Crystal, manage to grab her hand." Crystal...can you hear me?" he whispered weakly, gripping her hand tightly and sees that she is still breathing, just knocked out._**

_Storm lets out a hiss and charges towards Topaz, both hands clasped together and they were now pushing each other to the walls, Dark hesiates for Storm got weaker of pushing from his leg and is being pushed back again to the flames._

**_" ...Cloud..." the female monkey whispered, getting a bit awake though her vision was still blurry." I jus...just want to say...that I love you alot. And...my vision is turning red so I don't have much time..." he said, his voice shook a bit and sees that he only has two fast minutes before the boulder hits them. Kazumi stabbed Rock in the chest, the monkey fell dead as both Cathy and Akeno couldn't reach to Cloud nor Crystal from a sudden wave of the undead._**

_" Why won't you give up? Do you want to die again cause I can do that~!" the red monkey hissed as she pushed with all her strength, Storm doing the same and both stopped back at the edge close to pushing Storm into the infernos._

**_" C-Cloud..." Crystal called again, slowly lifting her head see the injuried rebel._**

**_" I'm going to push you out of the way like in the cave before with whatever all the strength I have...this time with water so I'm sorry. A-anyway...that's not what I was going to say for because..._**_my life **is now going to end or hanging on the line of life or death...I have to ask you the question right now or never..." Cloud whimpered a bit, his ears slowly lowered and his tail limp. Seth also tries helping, but finds Jasmine and the others being ambushed and turns his back." I'm sorry..." Seth whispered and goes off to blast the zombies.**_

_**" Crystal...I know this is too early...and I never expected things...t-to end like this. I would wish to spend my life with you...loving you...cause dammit, you're beautiful and you are really special to me..." the light blue monkey whispered as Crystal's luminous pink eyes sparkled a bit with tears, a strange yet strong emotion she felt within form those words.**_

_" This is best fight to the death I seen from the Takashi clan from years! I really wish I hadn't killed them off..." Wrath snickered, watching this as Dark bit his lip for Storm left shoe caught on fire for touching a flare. He made no choice, runs into the flames unharmed and runs towards Storm._

_Topaz pushed him aside and takes out her sword." WELL IF YOU ARE STUPID OF DYING AGAIN, BE IT!" she snarled and plunges the blade._

**_" This is too early yet b...bad t-timing to ask...I'm okay with either answer you say..." the cursed monkey paused to see that he only has a few second left, no time to wait for an answer._**

**_" Crystal, will you marry me!" he proposed weakly yet rushed, Crystal's eyes widen, tears of joy yet sadness to see that time was about to run out." YES! CLOUD, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Crystal cried as Cloud made no tempetion and using last of his strength, blasted water to safely get Crystal out away, Kazumi manages to catch her._**

**_" Cloud..."_**

_" YOU BRAT!" Wrath growled as Dark pushed Storm out of the way." Dark...!" Storm cried out._

_"**NOOOOOO!**"_

**_STAB!_**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Me:TT_TT NNNOOOO! JUST when Blossom comes back, Satan gets almost slaughter and O_O Cloud...HE PROPOSED TO CRYSTAL, but again, NO!<p>

Specter: TT_TT Highlight..sniff...time...

Will Satan survive? Will Cloud survive as well with Dark? How long will the heroes can take more the events?

Me: That's right folks...TT_TT WILL CLOUD, SATAN OR DARK DIE OR SURVIVE? The tragic events have happened and you guys think if they should survive or not. I mean, Satan finally is happy seeing Blossom back just before he gets...stabbed like that, he shouldn't deserve this. Cloud...proposed to Crystal (before being crushed by a rock, AGAIN~!) and...guys, just review and see ya on the next chapter to find out what happens in...

**Chapter 14: Final Battle Part 4 (final); Hour of Last Hope, Fusion of One**

Specter: TT_TT ciao...*gets tissue*


	15. Chapter 14

Me: TT3TT Here is the final part of the final battle. I can't say what happens for it will spoil so you guys are gonna have to go read what happens to Cloud and Satan. Dark, of course, isn't gonna die for...well, read and find out! OCs belong to me.

Specter: I belong to Sony so yeah. *takes out popcorn* Let's watch faker suffe-*bricked*

Storm:*holding brick* T_T Not on my watch, faker! Let's enjoy the hope filled chapter to lighten you folks up from being sad! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Final Battle part 4; Hour of Hope, Fused as One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>" SUZU! KIN! I WISH FOR THAT ROCK TO BE FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" Heather cried out, actually putting aside her story, both ghosts glowed. Negative side was that only half of the rock disappeared, Cloud shut his eyes.<strong>

**Suddenly, large diamonds came out of the ground and protected the light blue monkey from the falling remains of the giant boulder." Not dying today, my friend!" a voice spoke and a loop of rope reaches out to grab Cloud, quickly pulling him out of the way.**

**" Cloud!" Crystal cried and runs over to her love, hugging him." C...Crystal...you're hurting me..." the light blue monkey whimpered and she stops, forgetting about the third degree burns on the side of his body.**

**" I swore...did ya propose to Crystal on the moment of life and death within a zombie apocalypse?" a male monkey with brown fur and hair, wore a brown hat, a yellow button shirt with a red scarf and star badge on it. He wore brown gloves, black pants with brown boots and Cloud weakly grinned.**

**" Yeah...I did...is that illegal, sheriff Jeffery?" Cloud chuckled a bit, sitting up and feeling dizzy.**

**The monkey snickered a bit." Not yet. Be lucky I'm not going to arrest you like the weak tadpole you are and get you back to the fortress. You look beat up..." he joked back, Akeno comes to help Crystal get Cloud back to recover.**

**Jeffery's smile faded, turned to face the palace, Holly comes by." Your brother in there, Holly?" he asked, the white female monkey nodded and the sheriff tilted his hat." How long has he been in there?"**

**" Twelve hours. Twelve hours since he went in there and we're already tiring from all these zombies!" Holly explained, Jeffery turns to look at his surroundings. Seth and Lena are slowing down their attacks, Kazumi is going slow and the army is almost out of ammunitaion." We just gotta keep strong and pray that your brother doesn't doom us all or do something stupid in there," he replied and begins shooting bullet-shape diamonds out of his fingers, at the zombies and Holly backs him up.**

**Then, a smooth melody of a violin starts playing, the zombies begin slowing down as Seth and Lena looked behind them. Standing afar was a monkey with turquiose fur and short hair with a black hightlight, wore a silver hate with a black ribbon hanging. He wore a silver jacket with loose yellow ribbon trimmings on the waist and elbows of the jacket, a white shirt underneath with a slightly loose yellow neck tie. The monkey wore blue jeans with two black belts, one of them slightly tilted and black shoes with red and white designs. Lena narrowed her eyes.**

**" Someone finally joined in this family moment. Your concert got canceled or you don't want to see daddy get his head chopped off?" Lena snickered a bit as Seth glared his ex-mate, sneered a bit.**

**" Or Sonore wants to see that happen to his mother..." he snickered back, Lena then glared, both now ready to start something as Sonore rolled his eyes.**

**" Actually, both wrong. I got bored and I heard about this so I thought to kill the time and join in the party," the turquiose monkey explained as Seth rolled his eyes.* Real excuse there, son...***

**Cathy sliced a zombie's head off, the sunglow monkey looks back at the palace." Oh, Storm, please don't let us down! You saved the world many times even being stupid, I know you can do it!" Cathy prayed a bit and goes off to help the others.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" DARK!" Storm cried for the demon pushed him out of the way, Topaz's sword stabbed her sword into Dark's chest, through the heart. Storm stared in horror for the female monkey takes out her sword. He suddenly narrowed his eyes, seeing that Topaz had a look of surprise. Dark was still standing, the wound was healing itself." What is this...?" Topaz growled as Dark backs off, Storm's eyes widen to see that...there were angelic white feathered wings on the demon's back.<strong>_

_**" What is this?" Wrath snarled as Dark stared at back at the wings." Wha...what! What's happening to me-GAH~!" Dark cried for the demonic dragon knocked him out of the ring with his tail. Storm and Topaz looked back where he was flung, the demon's coat and pants fading white. His necktie was green and it was fixed with an angelic badge replacing the skull." Is he alright?" Topaz asked, Wrath rolled his eyes as Dark's fur was changing to silver white and a halo appeared.**_

_**" I knew you were horrible child...explains why he was so 'nice' before being banished and disobeying orders," he grumbled as Storm looks back to Topaz." You need to leave me here with Wrath. I can't leave Dark here to face his father in this condition!" he growled as the red female monkey glared at him, her blue eyes burned in rage." But I want to be recorgnized by the world! I'm sick and tired of people...my clan to ignore me like I never existed!"**_

_**" I understand your problem, but at least I DO recorgnize you as a living being! I promise, I will let the world know who you are, Topaz!" Storm argued back as Topaz bit her lip, feeling skeptical if he would do that or does see her as a living being."...Fine. I will leave you alone..." she whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking and runs out of the ring, which the flames then burnt out for her to exit.**_

_**" That...was the stupidest move you have ever made, mortal!" Wrath commented very rudely, Storm stands up weakly to glare, feeling pain from the gash on his leg." Says the one who abuses his son..."**_

_**" A son who acted like a freak and will always be freak of all demons! Now that he became this," the demonic dragon pointed his tail at was once a demon, Dark glared with his green eyes.**_

_**" I see no other reason why he should be treated with my respect, to what is called 'my son' who is unfit to be and act like his own kind!" he hissed as Storm had enough of Wrath's heartless behavoir and charges at the dragon. Wrath looked like he grinned and swiped his claw, knocking the black monkey aside, claw marks only manage to rip his shirt, revealing a bit of his chest. Storm looks to see his necktie torn off as well and looks up very angry.**_

_**" Hey! That took me all morning to fix, you know!" he snapped and tries another charge, resulting the same damage on his back this time.**_

_**Dark sat there, watching his host getting knocked away, he felt useless and confused at once**.* Why is this happening to me?*** he thought, on his knees and staring down at his hands, shaking. He was no longer a demon like his father said. **_

_**He was...an angel. **_

_**He doesn't recall how it ever happened and using the best of his knowledge, he finds it almost impossible. Usually, it's always angels turning to demons, but this transformation went the other way. Demons can never revert back to angels...can they?**_

_**Dark looks up, Storm's scream brought him back to reality and sees Storm smashed to a wall, thrown from Wrath's tail." Storm!" he cried, tries to run towards him when Wrath soon wrapped him with his tail. The angel struggled, being lifted from the ground to where he was now facing to the dragon's face, looking back in fear from that very same death glare before his banishment." Before I can finish that runt, we have some unfinished business that needs to be finish~!" Wrath hissed as Dark continues trying to break free, his glare returned back to his father.**_

_**" You have been such a naughty child! When we sent you to die, you should have died! Did you really think we want you back?" the demonic dragon snarled, Dark kept the glare." I am not helpless, father! I defeated every surperior being in underworld, no sweat! I am the strongest demon in Hell!" he bragged a bit, only to get smashed against a glass frame, cracking it.**_

_**" Demon? LOOK AT YOURSELF! You become a sinless being! Can't you see that you were never fit to be one~!" Wrath yelled in rage, Dark stared at the broken yet bloodstained glass. The glass, not broken badly, shows his reflection and Dark's eyes began to water.**_

_**The halo...the wings...he refuses to believe it. Then Wrath then began smashing him on the ground, Storm gets up, his coat in ruins and injuried.**_

_**" D...Dark..." he groaned, thinking of how he could save him, fast! Storm then looks to see left over dry ice, remembering Cloud manage to send huge damage to Wrath's tail when he tried killing Dark at first try. **_

_**Of course!**_

_**Storm grabs a giant piece, threw it with electricity charged. The chunck of ice smashed against the dragon's neck, Wrath lets out a howl and drops Dark. The angel laid there, his wings twitching like a injuried fly, still alive. Storm continues to throw more dry ice, doing as much damage to weaken Wrath so he can finish the battle faster.**_

_**That was...still the dry ice melted and crumbled to bits, his hopes then dropped." YOU IMBECILE!" Wrath snarled, swiping his claws at Storm. Not only did it knock him aside of Dark, but the sharp talons created much deeper gashs on his arm.**_

_**" And you helped him survive so I hate you as well for doing that! A parasite may use it's host for survival, but not all succeed!" he hissed and breathed flames straight at the two." DARK! IT ISN'T OVER, WE CAN STILL DO THIS!" Storm shouted weakly, grabbed the angel's hand, Dark looked at him to see that Storm still looked confidate, despite being beaten up badly from Wrath. Everything went slow motion as memories of being in Storm's mind, flashing right before his eyes.**_

_(Flashbacks (A/N: These scenes take place in order of extra stories; Holly and Lena's stories))_

_Jeffery and Crystal left Storm alone at the outlaw boards of the station, the officar (Still rookie) stared at the wanted poster of Razor. The demon sat there in that dark, hollow mind to see Storm grab the poster anyways. Judging by no thoughts coming by, Storm was still stupid enough to not take the sheriff's warning seriously._

_Then again, Storm was always stupid and nevers takes a second thought. _

_Or a first thought. His brain was healthy, no disorder or diease. Just, empty like a walnut._

_" Are you stupid? He said Razor is out of your catching league and you still want to take him on?" Dark questioned, his voice echoed in the mind and feels his host hearing him." Well, Jeffery is a sore loser! I mean, if I were in his shoes when Razor came into this town, I would have taken down that bastard like the sitting duck he is! He doesn't sound so tough, immortality...BAH!" Storm replied in a growl, walking out and Dark simply facepalmed himself._

_* I wonder if you're one of the children that get nightmares from that dude...*_

* * *

><p><em>Storm turns his head away from Satan and Kazumi arguing, going into the deep fog. Dark, was now lying on his back on a sofa he made out of Storm's dark thoughts. He just learned that he can make furniture out of the hosts thoughts and dreams. It's like bulidng with snow.<em>

_Only with thoughts._

_The demon chewed on a chocolate bar, something he managed to transport in the mind when Storm wasn't thinking at all. He was right, his coat did hold lots of things and wouldn't have to disgest whatever his host eats. He had enough sweets and spices of Storm's desires._

_Or...other extras that Storm stuffs himself with, realizing what such glutton sin this host holds. And let's not even go there with his pride and disturbing lust. Yes, Storm does think dirty, but due to that walnut mind, those thoughts are left in suspense. Killing time by cleaning up those thoughts, he sighed for he wasn't sure if Storm knew where he was going." Why do you keep going?" he asked as his host stopped, but goes back walking." Because I'm doing what's right. I wasn't kidding of punishing whoever cause this mist and kidnapping people!"_

_" You mean facing another immortal freak like Razor and you didn't do anything when he came by..." he argued, expecting more from his host. Instead, he felt a grin came across Storm._

_" You're right, I didn't. Unlike him, I going straight to whoever started this mess! Razor was innocent that time so just wait, I can prove myself that I can so win this!" Storm said with huge pride, Dark simply frowned. He doesn't understand why Storm thinks so positive about being ready to take extreme measures, weather he thinks he can take on something or worth being beat up. _

_He smiled a bit.* This is Kenage all over again...* he thought, remembering his last host, Storm's father. A friendship they somehow made and comparing to his son, it's almost as if history was somehow repeating._

_Somehow...Kenage is still alive, within Storm._

_(end of flashback)_

**" Yes, we can!" Dark yelled and a bright light engulfed the two monkeys, the flames couldn't surpass the bright orb.**

**" WHAT IS THIS?" Wrath howled in disbelief, the light faded to show only Dark standing there. His eyes were amber, the dragon realized that Storm and Dark returned as one and for once, Storm has complete control over the sealed power. The angel took out a silver blade, which was the sword he was given by Akeno, change of color and design. Storm's wounds are healed, pointing the weapon at Wrath as the angelic wings twitched.**

**" Wrath, I will stop you and your living corpses from conquering this world! I will not tolerate your cruel actions being taken on my home, my friends...**my family**_, and all those who suffered because of you!" he hissed as the demonic dragon snickered a bit." Well then...try and satisfy me!" he chuckled and blew flames. Storm jumps straight towards the attack and slashed the flares in half with the sword. Wrath swiftly tries blocking the attack with his tail, only to get the tip sliced off. He lets out a howl of pain, white flames covered his sword and tries to charge again. _**

**_The dragon glared, his wings flapped gusts of flaming winds, Storm created a shield and flew through them. Wrath drew his wings together in front of him to block, Storm made large cuts on them. He was going to strike when they opened up and gets knocked out of the air by the dragon's sharp claw, landing on his feet with a bleeding forehead. _**

**_Both stood there, Wrath slowly charged energy as did Storm. Then, both flew at each other at the same time, Storm swinged his sword and Wrath showed his jaws to bite at the monkey._**

**_SHINK!_**

**_Both landed, their backs turned and still standing. Wrath then winced beofre falling to the ground, revealing a huge wound across his long neck." D...damn...h-how..?" he rasped, blood dripping from his mouth as Storm disappears and reappears standing in front of the dragon, splits in half for Dark stood there with a glare." A deal is a deal, father. You lost, Storm won. Get your army back to Hell..." he hissed as Wrath glared, slowly lifting his head a bit and his wings fold back." Fine...I haven't been defeated like this when Varun's turn of throne..." he muttered, Storm looks up to see the eclispe disappearing and the room getting lighter._**

**_Back at the field, the undead soon froze and fell apart." W...we won!" Kazumi cheered as everyone seemed relief. Seth, however, frowned and looks back at the palace, disappearing after Storm. Slate and Cathy saw this and also went off into the palace._**

**_Wrath snickered a bit as his body slowly was turned to dark energy." You won, alright. Dark...you do realize that you can't go back to Hell?" he asked as Dark's eyes widen." Wait...what?"_**

**_" Realize that you now became one of our enemy's kind, you are no longer considered a demon. You and your pet host may search and go to find a way to set you free, but only to get dragged to Heaven instead of Hell. Do your best sins, you _**_can never **return to a demon due to your kindness and soft heartness of before..." he snickered as Dark shook his head, not believing what he is hearing.**_

_**" No..."**_

_**" I'm telling the truth, whether you like or not. Angels and demons can never live the same place..." Wrath growled as Dark looked rather devastated, the dragon's body was disappearing and he looks directly at Storm." Something tells me you won't continue your family tradition, you aren't going to keep the throne?"**_

_**" No, I'm not. No one can't live as two different persons at once. I'm pretty much happy with my usual life as an officar and I only came to stop this madness. Of course, that won't stop whatever the next insane person like you to show their ugly face on this world..." he replied as Wrath snickered, glances to see Seth and Slate appearing, watching this.**_

_**" I see...I'm impressed on you make your choices, mortal. Because of this, consider this a gift of mine that you would want to know...**your father is still alive...**" he said as Storm's eyes widen." What?" Seth and Dark shouted as the black monkey narrowed his amber eyes." No...Kenage is dead..."**_

_**" If he was really dead, Dark and hidden beings like myself would know that by now, right, son?" he snickered as Dark takes a thought, it never really hit him. Storm's hands went to fists, shaking from the news." W-where is...where is my father? Who else is alive?" he demanded as Wrath was almost close to vanish.**_

_" I don't know...but he's much closer then you think..." **Wrath rasped his last words before vanishing, Storm stood there in suspense. He couldn't believe that his father was still alive. The first thought that came was to go and search for Kenage. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned his head to see Seth." Let's go..." he muttered, Storm frowned and nodded as the four teleported back to the fortress.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>They reappeared in front of the fortress and surprised that some zombies only manage to reach where they came." DADDY!" Suki called out as her and Callan came over to hug their father's return, Storm returns it back. Cathy also comes and joins in, slightly shaking as Storm frowned." I didn't scare you guys that much, did I?" he asked worriedly as the sunglow monkey shook her head.<strong>_

_**" You were in there for so long, we thought you and the rest didn't make it..."**_

_**" Didn't make it? We BARELY made it! How long was I gone?"**_

_**" Twelve hours..." Kazumi interrupted, his outift slightly ripped and one of her hair buns was loose." Weren't you keeping track of time?" she growled as the officar shrugged." I couldn't cause time and space in that palace wasn't exactly moving. My watch stopped working..." he said and looks at it again, it was back counting, several hours behind.**_

_**Then it hit him.**_

_**" Where's Satan? I have to tell him something," he asked as everyone went silent and Jasmine came in with Lance to hear that, Storm began to feel anxious." No, really...where is he?" he asked again, now looking at the generals. Jasmine looked down at the floor as Lance gave a sigh, shaking his head. Storm felt his heart ready to break as this silence wasn't making it sound too good. He then runs up stair, looking through every room as his victory was going to go bitter.* No, I can't be too late! I can't lose another father, I can't!" he thought, his eyes watered as he went to the second floor.**_

_**Satan was one of the few people he deeply cared the most, the one who looked after him when Kenage and Suki died. It didn't make no difference when Satan told him the truth, he still acted like a second father.**_

_**Now he is going to lose another one, again!**_

_**" SATAN!" Storm cried, slams the door open to see Satan in bed, him and Razor jumped in surprised by his voice. Storm began to sob and goes to hug the blue general, Satan seemed worried on the black monkey's actions.**_

_**" Storm, I'm alright! There's no need to over exaggerate..." he said, not wearing his uniform (well, he's wearing the pants, not the buttoned jacket) and bandages wrapped around the lower area where Light 'gutted' him. Storm looks up, see Razor and Kage there, but didn't recornizged Blossom and Opal." Uh...who is she?" he asked, feeling something came on while he was away." My name is Blossom and..." the girl paused for a moment,"...Say, I just realize your Kenage's son! Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully as Storm's face went blank on the mention of his father. He now remembered what he was going to say...**_

_**" Satan...Kenage isn't dead," he spoke as Satan froze as did Blossom, she reacted cause she missed out the death and now learned this at the same time." What? But...his body..."**_

_**" I don't know, either. Wrath told me that he isn't death and...'he is closer then we think' was what he said. I didn't understood it, but...all I know that Kenage isn't dead, somewhere out there..." he whispered as Razor tilted his hat down.**_

_**" Some miracle we found out. Where's Dark...and Cloud?"**_

_**" Dark is downstairs, now became an angel and..." he froze, forgetting that Cloud left.*Shit!* he thought and runs back out, Razor heard the 'angel' part and was too late to ask, sighing.**_

_**" Must that boy be in a rush like Sonore?" Seth growled, coming in for nearly bumping into Storm as Satan shrugged." The fast ones are always the impaient ones..."**_

_**" Agreed."**_

_**Meanwhile, Storm luckly found Cloud's room without searching like before, the light blue monkey was lying back in bed with Crystal and Akeno in sitting next to him. He had bandages on the serious burns of the side of his body. The rest of the wounds wasn't much serious in battle." There you are...you nearly scared the crap out of me, you fucker!" he growled as Cloud chuckled a bit.**_

_**" So you do care for me, Steven...that's very nice!" he sneered a bit as Storm glared from the name." By the way, Storm, Cloud proposed to Crystal and they are gonna get married in a few months!" Akeno giggled a bit as Cloud blushed as did Crystal. The light blue monkey and his student looks at Storm, Crystal sees her mentor's face turned mad red yet he didn't look like it.**_

_**" Cloud, you...better take care of her," Storm said calmly and his face went back to normal, Cloud looked surprised."R...really?"**_

_**Storm soon grabbed his jacket and lifted him up at his face." HELL YES CAUSE IF YOU ATTEMPT TO RAPE HER, DO ANYTHING TO BREAK HER HEART AND YOU'LL BE IN A CELL WITH YOUR NAME ON IT WITH CUFFS AND MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" he yelled and drops him, walking off to leave Cloud to roll his eyes, not taking it seriously." I wouldn't do anything to you, Crystal..." he said as Crystal shrugged.**_

_**" Storm is a bit over protective, sometimes..."**_

_**The officar comes down stairs, seeing Dark talking with Mizuki and Opal. From the looks, Mizuki said something that made Dark look upset and she disappeared back to Hell, looking away like he never existed. Opal disappears as well, Storm goes up to Dark." Dark..."**_

_**" She doesn't like me anymore...because I'm this!" Dark cried, stomping as Storm stared at the wings and halo." I can't come back home, my lovelife hates me, and soon they will tell what happen down there! I...I was never the strongest...they only held back cause I was actually weak...I..." he began to sob as Storm couldn't take much more of it.**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**Dark had a red mark on his cheek, looks at what his host just did." You are not worthless, Dark! You are better then any of those fucking turds could ever do! I bet they can't even survive this long in the mortal world like you! Don't say things like that..." he said as Dark frowned before smiling a bit, glowing for he couldn't stay out due to the Light Barrier fading.**_

_**" Thanks...friend..." he said and returns back to Storm's body. The monkey sighed, looks back to see Sonore and the others." Hey, kiddo! We're gonna go back to Hearth city and throw a party, wanna go home?" his uncle asked as Storm smiled.**_

_**" Sure. I need a break...make it a big one, too~!"**_

* * *

><p>Me: And that's it! Next is the epilogue and after that is the extra story of Holly: Past Extra, Missing Sibling.<p>

Specter:Now the big question...

Where is Kenage?

Storm:My daddy is alive!

Me:That's right, why do you think his name was on that poll? Vote to have Suki or Shin make a role on the final two part story of Storm~! Review and ciao~!


	16. Epilogue

Me: Back with a laidback day~! Resuming back to home and Kenage is still alive, our heroes deserve a break. Of course, we have to cover a couple of things before the big finale for Storm and this will kinda foreshadow a bit what to expect. Now let's kick off with a party and enjoy~!

Warning! Slight yaoi/gay moment in this!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A loud pop of a cork flies out, Razor poured it in a wine glass." To life!" he said as everyone, except those weren't into drinking wine, raised their cups." To life!" they repeated, giving toast and Storm was sitting under the shade of an umbrella with Seth, Holly and Lousia. Suki and Callan were with them as well, both playing hide and seek. Sonore was standing under a tree's shade, playing a melody on his violin. Everyone else was talking and relaxing to the falling cherry blossoms.<strong>_

_**" I'm so glad all of this shit is over. Traveling feels so great, but I perfer sleeping in once in a while..." Storm yawned a bit, stretching as Seth smirked.**_

_**" I do admit I was cheering for you..." he whispered as Storm turned his head at his grandfather's direction, surprised." R-really?"**_

_**" I was. No lie behind these words. I didn't come to help for a reason, now did I?" he replied calmly as Holly scoots over where Storm was nearly close to being pushed out of his seat by his twin sister." Really?" she asked as Storm then pushes her back, looking confused yet happy." Yeah...really?" he asked the question as Seth glanced at them for a moment and looks away." Yes. I deeply care about the two of you like I did when you were infants..." he admits, only to get a response of being glomped by the two.**_

_**" WE LOVE YOU, TOO, GRANDPA!" they replied at once as Seth sweat dropped, the wisps did the same as Lousia." Yes...I know that...please let go," the Raiden leader whined, feeling uncomfortable of the two in his space.**_

_**During this scene, Crystal was under the other side of the tree where Sonore was, sitting back. She yelped a bit when something scooped her up, turns to see Cloud appear from behind." Hey! You nearly scared me to death!"**_

_**" Sorry, babe!" he apologized, both sat down together with the light blue monkey putting his arm around Crystal." How come you arrived late at the party?" she asked as Cloud sighed." I had a couple of people who owed cash. Just daily charity..."**_

_**" You mean stealing people's wallets?"**_

_**" Exactly!" he responded proudly as Crystal rolled her eyes." Well, well! If it isn't the bitch and my horrible ex-boyfriend, sitting together like the most horrible couple I should have guessed!" a voice hissed as Crystal and Cloud look up to see Granite, the blond glared at the two as Crystal's eyes widen." Ex-boyfriend?"**_

_**" Long story short, sweetheart. Someone didn't appreciated any of my love or the fact even returned any back..."**_

_**" By the same bastard who couldn't even lay a punch on a some thief. Careful, bitch, this mutt doesn't know how to treat women..." she scoffed as Cloud simply glared." That was different with Tyron, I was foolish of thinking I could take him on! Secondly, I do know how to treat women! I don't respect people like you who treats me like a frea-"**_

_**" You are a freak! You have dog ears and tail! I bet you that Crystal probably accept your damn proposal cause she probably felt bad..." she snapped back as Cloud's ears flatten a bit **(A/N: By the way, the reason Cloud is in his new moon form is because he is stuck in it due to the solar eclipse messing up the activation so he is in the form now on days where there will be a new moon)** feeling a bit hurt and Crystal gritted her teeth.**_

_**" You are a cold, heartless bitch, Granite! Maybe he did made the right choice of dumping you! I do love Cloud and I don't critize someone for their looks! Go fuck yourself out of here..." she hissed as Granite rolled her eyes and walks off.**_

_**She stops at the side of the hill, turns around." YOU TWO ARE FREAKS!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to look at her direction, Storm and Kazumi narrowed their eyes.**_

_**Cloud glared, flipped her off and saying nothing. Before Granite could swear at them, Kazumi had enough and threw her shoe at the blond monkey, hitting on the forehead." SHUT UP!" she growled as Granite rubbed her forehead, glared and stomps off. Everything calmed down and everyone went back to their conversations, Cloud relaxes." Thanks...are you sure you mean what you said?" he whispered, feeling unsure as Crystal leans against him.**_

_**" I do. Besides, I find chihuahuas to be very cute..." she said, scratches his ears which caused to Cloud to blush, his tail wagging.**_

_**On the other side of the tree, Kage was meditating **(he basically ignored the Granite scene)**, sitting next to Sonore while Kin, Solana and Suzu play with Kazumi." So what are you going to do now?" Kage asked, not glancing at the turquoise monkey glanced, slowing down his playing on the violin.**_

_**" Going to revisit a few places in a snap! What, you miss me when I'm gone? I mean, being all alone in the Divided Woods and guarding the border," he teased as Kage blushed, looks at him." Uh...no...I mean..." he stammered as Sonore smirked, sits down and stopped playing." No need to feel so flustered all of a sudden. I'm sure you don't think a single fragment of anybody, all alone in the woods, Kage..." he said, brushing off the ninja's hair away from his face, Kage's face went red.**_

_**" No, I do think of you...no, wait! Not that way...er, no..." the dark blue monkey continues to find it hard to speak clearly, Sonore kept smirking and nuzzled his face against Kage's. The ninja blushed to million shades of red, Sonore stops." Did I make things better?" he asked, still teasing a bit and brushes a lock of hair away from the monkey's face.**_

_**Sonore then quickly pulled his hand back, fast enough to avoid a knife that missed to hit the tree. The Raiden glances to see Satan coming, glaring and takes the blade out of the bark.**_

_**" Quit harassing my brother with your tricks, Sonore!" he hissed in rage as the turquoise monkey raised his hands, a cool expression with a grin." Does it look like I was harassing him? I only brushed the hair of his face..." he chuckled as Kage was still blushing, going back to only on his cheeks." No, Satan. Leave him alone...he wasn't doing anything bad..." he tries convincing his older brother, Satan rolled his eyes.**_

_**" Whatever...I don't care if he does start harassing you," he muttered, walks off to where Razor, Akeno, Moss and Mamoru were, Razor smiled a bit." What took you so long?"**_

_**" Jasmine got Blossom to check my wound (which is still healing) and finally let me go. In other words, I kinda got lost my way to here..." he replied nervously as the Byakko now frowned." Lousy...just lousy, Satan. No matter. All of this shit is over and I'm hoping things would go to normal for a while. I need a break..." he muttered as Akeno looks at him intently." I need it as well, but I don't want you making a mess in my mansion," she muttered as the brown monkey smirked, twirling his black umbrella.**_

_**" Not my fault and I wasn't the one doing most of the mess. I mean, Cloud and Moss took part of them..." he snickered as Mamoru glared." Having my son and master Cloud do such idiotic 'missions' that you come up..."**_

_**" That helps build character! You have to show these boys the discipline of life," he argued back rather cheerfully as Akeno frowned." I understand that...of course, life also has it's own rewards without acting violence. The battle before was so you were right to say that, but this one, you simply can't win!" she huffed a bit and Satan's eyes widen to see Akeno then slapped Razor across the cheek, kisses it and then leaves with Mamoru. Moss covered his mouth, shocked a bit and Razor rubbed the bruise she made and kissed.**_

_**" She digs me..." he snickered a bit as Satan rolled his eyes. Back to where with the hugging scene now ended, a flash caused the three to freeze. Storm looks to see a monkey with short platinum blond hair and fur, wearing a orange buttoned, long sleeved shirt with blue pants and brown boots." I didn't see you there, Remiel..." he chuckled a bit, unaware that the photographer was there.**_

_**Then again, Remiel could go invisible so there was no surprise there. Then Storm's eyes widen and looks around." Heather isn't around, is she?"**_

_**" No. She's back at the News Center with Paris, dealing with paperwork. I felt bored and decided to take pictures here since Heather told me about your big trip around the world...and something about you being a prince?" he muttered as Storm shrugged." Yeah, well I was. I gave up the throne...there was really no point of carrying on the tradition when the Takashi clan is just a faint memory. The only thing I care about is finding where my father is...or anyone else who is still alive," he explained as the monkey nodded, walks off to take pictures where Razor and Satan were. **__**The reason that is because Razor, Moss, Solana, and Cloud rarely appear in Hearth City.**_

_**Well, he manage to get four perfect shots before Cloud, Moss, Solana, and Razor instantly vanished to prevent anymore to be taken.**(A/N:Nothing wrong with pictures. They are just don't want the law to know that they are around...) _

_**Storm rolled his eyes, watching Remiel satisfied with what he got and goes off to take picutres of Kage, who also vanished because he was also wanted. Kin and Suzu didn't mind, quite alot. Storm looks at his watch and gets up, sighing." Gotta go. See you two...whenever we meet up again..." he said before running off full speed back to the apartment, Seth rolled his eyes. *** I think he meant sneaking into my mansion...*** the Raiden leader thought and sees Storm comes back in a second." Oh, and watch the kids for me, will ya? I'll get them later at the mansion!" he yelled and dashes off, Seth sighed as Lousia gave a nervous smile.**_

_**" It's sad how I work in the same job as him and he still doesn't know how to use the microwave properly..."**_

_**" Lousia, it's sad how much sloth is in that boy. We're going back and...if I ever spot you dozing off while guarding the gates, I will feed you to the wisps~!" he snarled and walks off with Suki and Callan following, the orange monkey sighed.*** I thought he might say that...*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm comes into the apartment room, finding Cathy sitting on the couch, who looks up to smile." How come you didn't join the party?" he asked and sits down next to his wife, Cathy frowned." I didn't feel like it and...you know, I think you deserve something. I didn't think I would cause you trouble and..."<strong>_

_**" Cathy, none of that wasn't your fault. You left the group for your own reasons, they shouldn't even bother trying to bring you back! You don't need to carry on the past cause you are shining with what you have now...friends and family," he said as Cathy gave a smile, finding how very sweet the side that Storm always showed to others. Staring at the handsome monkey, the one who she always admired and loved.**_

_**Even if it was a person as ruthless as Topaz or Lena, he somehow shows forgiveness and some compassion. Something that the sunglow monkey always admired Storm since he came. Sure, he had his ups and downs, moments of pure stupidity and fails. Not to mention lack of charisma, Storm always had a strong sense of justice leading and still kept on going.**_

_**Well, he never bothered stopping Seth during the weather incident, Storm was already exhausted on stopping Lena. Chances are that whatever comes after this, Storm will try a little effort before giving up and slack off. That didn't matter cause it would usually be her or Cloud encouraging him to at least try.**_

_**Storm was always 'her' hero or people would prefer 'knight in shining armor'.**_

_**" Cathy?"  
><strong>_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**" What's the gift?" he asked dumbfounded as Cathy sighed and kissed the black monkey, who then returned it back so it became a make out.**_

_**Few minutes later, Satan was coming by and opens the door, holding a plate of cake." Hey, Storm and Cathy, Blossom made this cake and I thought I would bring you guys...!" he stopped, his expression went priceless to see Storm and Cathy...well, having 'fun' and Storm stops, him and Cathy completely embarrassed.**_

_**" Uh...Satan...you can come back later...and..." Storm stammered, blushing mad as Satan nodded, closes the door and stood outside, scarred for life.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" This is where you live? It's so big!" Suki cheered as she and Callan looked around, Seth sighed." Yes. You two can look around, but don't leave or break anything, got it?" he growled as the twins runs off, slate comes in." Seth, another spirit came into the Netherworld, it-"<strong>_

_**" Slate, spirits always come into this side everyday, do you think I would care?" Seth growled as the silver monkey sighed." I know, Seth, but this one...it appeared within the mansion..." he explained in respect to his clan leader, the black monkey's eyes widen." What? Is it still in here?" he asked as Slate nodded.**_

_**" Yes sir...but that's only half the surprise..." he then whispered something in Seth's ear, the leader's face paled for a second and shook his head.**_

_**" No...show me, now!"**_

_**The two walk off into the mansion's basement, Seth's eyes widen to find two wisps floating there. The only thing is that both were mature **(A/N: Wisps are basically remains of once a person's spirit, floating mists to be exact. Because they have no body, they are pretty stupid when they are 'born'. Of course, they mature over time, which they now become smarter and gain more features...depends how they come out. The point is that wisps 'born' mature is...well, rare) **and the first was in a yellow-orange color. It has mini bangs and a ponytail and the other was light blue, it had a wavy hair with a headband, both blinked at Seth.**_

_**" D...dad?" the light blue emitted a female voice as Seth blinked, Slate raised a brow." I hope I'm hearing things..." Slate muttered as the other one now glared at Seth.**_

_**" Oh god, I can't believe I have to see your fucking face again, old man..." he hissed as the black monkey simply stared in surprise.**_

_**" K...Kenage?"**_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued?<em>

* * *

><p>Me:XD Kenage and Suki became wisps! Not only that, Satan is gonna need therapy!<p>

Storm:Do you always do when you come to people's houses?

Satan:*scarred* TT_TT I didn't know you two were-*broomed*

Cathy:...

Me:*sweatdrop* okay...so KagexSonore moment, Razor got slapped and kissed, Satan scarred and you just noticed the 'to be continued' thing there. Well, the chain will continue...either in Cosmic Twilight or in The Present: Garden of the Fourth Dream, the first part of the finale.

Audience:*gasp*

Storm:!

Me: You heard me, folks. Finale. And trust me, the horrible torture and close death calls in here are just the beginning, it gets alot worse. Well, mostly in the The Present: Sub Zero Soul. But let's not get worried yet, we aren't there cause I'm trying to get a few things a out of the way. One is that I was planning to do an extra, but since I'm nice, I'll let you guys decide the extra after this epilogue.

Don't know? Well, an extra is another story which kinda reveals how Storm met/fought that OC that appeared in this story. So, the following of your choice is:

**Past Extra (Holly/Jeffery): Hidden Yang, missing Yin**- Aftermath of The Past (first one) where Storm finds a thief ruining the winter festival, later finding out that more criminal activities and someone is in charge of it. Heading to stay at Markwoods town where the suspected culprit, he is forced to help a sheriff in training and has to help Holly with the farm. Despite being in the country, he couldn't shake off the haunting memories of his past. In fact, that was just the first sample and more is yet to be explained...who else did Satan not mention in the family?

**Past Extra (Lena/Granite/Kazumi/Kage/Suzu&Kin/Sonore): Lost Mist**- A magic show comes in, Storm is rather baffled for he doesn't believe in such things. Speaking of magic, people slowly began disappearing and before Storm could determine justice, a mist suddenly strolls from the East part of the world, to where almost everyone disappears. Storm and his friends go off into the fog, dealing with no ordinary foe.

**Past Extra (Seth/Lousia/Slate/Cloud(side)) Spectral weather**- Storm is happy for the winter, only to find get him and Satan smashed by a strong heatwave...later a sandstorm and other crazy weather. Hearth isn't the only place getting weird weather and when spirits sudden began popping out of random places, Storm set off into the Neatherworld to find and punish who ever started this~!

Review this chapter, pick an extra and...see ya on the extra you picked!


	17. Holly Extra ch1

Me: We come back with an extra; Hidden Yang, Missing Yin. OCs belong to me and since this is an extra, the prologue is squished with the first chapter. We see Shin in this...well, few years before so...yeah. Shin is so screwed up to do this to Kenage and Suki... sad face. Now...enjoy this special!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Extra)<strong>

* * *

><p>" The damn thing finally shuts up!" a blue monkey hissed, had robot eye and some part of his face, wore a ripped black cape and black pants, his robot feet sink in the mud on every step. Walking aside him was a female monkey with long silver hair and fur, wore a white long sleeved dress with purple ends and a hairband with a flower, she carried a basket with a blanket covering it.<p>

" Shin, I think you're going to far..."

" Too far? Akeno, this is what my brother deserves, after all the stupid things he made me do! He's just gonna learn that he can't save our clans, the humans only destroy and find themselves better then us! Besides, I'm sure taking one of the twins can do alot to hurt him..." he muttered, both walking to a house and the monkey twitched a bit, a vision he foresaw.

Lava and black fur, a scythe swings at him and everything went red. Shin grimaced a bit, he got it all wrong, but he can't go back.

" Leave the child here, we're not going to kill it..." he growled as the other simply gazed at him." What? Was that all for nothing?"

" No...this one isn't the trouble. Look, just leave her where ever you feel is best for her and go back watching Cloud. I'm gonna have to make plans to get rid of the other one..." he growled and disappears, Akeno sighed and looks at the basket. She hears someone coming, a human and no hesitation, leaves the basket on the ground and disappears as well.

" Hello?" a young brunette woman called, wearing a green T-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. She looked around and sighed, and was going to turn when she hears a baby giggle. The lady raised a brow, going over to a basket and removes the blanket to reveal a baby female monkey with white fur and hair with purple eyes." Well what kind of person leaves a baby here?" she muttered, picking the basket up and sees a tag on it.

" Holly? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to take care of you..." the lady said and walks back inside the house.

(Poor Akeno...mostly Suki. Now Chapter one starts! WARNING: major violence with Dark. Sins simply empower demons like Dark so why not? Wrath with Greed...and Gluttony, shouldn't be a problem, right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Why now?<strong>

* * *

><p>Snowflakes gently fall onto the crowded streets of Hearth City, a blue monkey wearing a red army uniform with white gloves and black boots, walking in the streets with younger monkey. The black monkey sipped his cup of hot chocolate and gave refreshing sigh." I love the winter festival! There's food and snow!" he cheered as the blue monkey sighed.<p>

" And thank god that Jasmine let's the army take a rest. Of course, Saber is probably gonna be an ass to deal with later on...and these bags aren't helping!" he growled, holding a bunch of stuff that Storm begged him to buy. Storm was going to say something when there was a lady screaming.

" THAT GUY STOLE MY PURSE!" she shouted as Storm's instincts kicked in, threw his hot chocolate aside and runs into the crowd.

" S-Storm!" Satan cried out, angered for the fact that not only did the hot chocolate splashed on his face, but he was left there, holding the bags.

The monkey runs about, finding a man running with a purse. He speeds up and slams the thief into the ground, the human grunted and tries to pull a gun, only to be taken and Storm aims it at the back of the man's head." You know better then to steal people's money. You're under custody and charges will be going along with you!" he growled, a police car comes in, some officers came in to take the man in the back in cuffs. The lady had brunette hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a green T-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans, comes running to the black monkey.

" Oh, thanks for getting back my purse! It means alot..."

" No problem," Storm said friendly as he handed the lady's purse back, he twitched for a vision flashed in his eyes when she grabbed the bag.

There, just in matter of seconds, a raven flew by the fields, into a town site. He stood there, seeing it perch on the branch and stare directly past his direction, turning to find a combustion of flames heading towards him and the town, engulfing into darkness. He shook his head, the vision returned him back to reality and lets go of the purse, nodded as the lady walks away. He stood there, his mind trying to figure out what he just saw.

Or at least what it meant.

_* It's probably just your brain having a error from thinking too hard...* _a voice snickered in his mind, Storm knew it was Dark, the demon living in his mind and sighed.

" Storm!" a female voice called as he turned to find a purple monkey with pink luminous eyes, has a red heart hair clip on her hair. She wore a buttoned purple shirt with a heart, long black and purple sleeves and blue jeans." Hey, Crystal. Did you hear the scream?"

" Yeah and I got a call from Chuck. Someone is robbing the bank..."

" Oh god..."

* * *

><p>The bank manager and his employees lied on the ground, the man wore a black mask holding a bag full of cash one hand and a gun on the other." Freeze!" Storm growled, breaking through the window which freaked the man out. He backs off, was going to shoot when Crystal came from behind and punched him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out.<p>

" Too easy..." Crystal muttered as Storm sighed, getting the man in custody when another police car came by. Thinking that was all he needed, his hopes of returning back to the festival dissolved when ahigher ranked officar, a female monkey with orange fur and short hair, blue eyes and wears a officar uniform that's red, came towards him." Lemme guess, Lousia. Another incident?" he asked as she nodded.

" One downtown, another north and one that's west. Sorry to say, but there's alot to be done and you're gonna give up your fun..." Lousia whispered as Storm simply cursed, his fun ruined by that sentence.

" Oh...alright..."

* * *

><p><em>Several crime scenes later...<em>

* * *

><p>The sun slowly sets down, Storm walks through the streets that was once crowded, everyone now staying inside for the crime activity high at this day." Stupid thieves...they just ruined my favorite day of the season! i love making them stupid and kick their asses, but this is ridiculous!" he hissed as Crystal and Lousia sighed.<p>

" We know your pain, Storm. We're not enjoying this as well, but we gotta serve our duty, right? Keep justice and laws in place," the orange monkey replied as he sighed, going to reply when there goes that dreadful noise; the sound of the beeping radio. Storm gave an exhausted sigh and turned on the radio." Yes?"

_" Storm, I know you're already tired, but there's another incident...again,"_

" Fine, just give us the damn location and..."

_" Well, two of them...they stolen tanks and are north and south. Just do your thing...I think things gotten serious," _Chuck said before clicking out of contact, Storm and Lousia's eyes widen a bit." Lousia, You and Crystal take the one south. I'll take the one north..." he muttered as they nodded and run off.

The black monkey speeds off to south part of Hearth City, finding a tank going by at full speed. Storm would jump on the top, but he didn't want the person operating it to fire at any of the buildings.

Boy, was that a chance he wished not to take. In the tank's way, a woman and a boy were crossing the street. Storm gasped and speeds up, but didn't realize that he couldn't for the tank took too much of street as telephone poles and signs kept falling at the officer. * NO, get out of the way!*

" Mommy...!"

A loud sickening crush of bones beneath the steel wheels. Storm, out of sudden rage, threw bolts which caused it to slow down. The man in the tank, grunted and tries turning for it only failed to move and fell down a hill and block part of a road tunnel of it. Storm jumps down the side, looking around the destroyed tank, burning in flames and looks over to see the culprit run down the stairs of an abandoned subway station. The scene kept repeating into the black monkey's mind, that negative feeling growing stronger.

_* Yes, let it take over. Let it build and let it all out at that man...* _Dark snickered for Storm walks slowly after him, his coat turning black and his necktie shredding, the inner demon having no problem taking control with this sin.

His pace quicken and dragging a scythe, finding the man in a corner, unnoticed by the demon's prescence." Yes, I'm finally rich and..." the thief froze and turns, finding the demon standing there with a grin." Don't come any closer!" he threaten, holding out a shotgun and shoots. Dark simply grabbed the bullet, no wound and damage like he slowed time down, the weapon drops with the case.

" Is that so? Was that all you did? Greed is a deadly sin, it gets you to nowhere!" he hissed with a grin, punching the man aside and shot a ball of flames (hell fire) that burned the case which left no remains. The man gasped and crawls back, the demon now snickering." What? It's just cash, they make those worthless papers everyday. Your greed over a pile of paper is...stupid. Killing an innocent family just for money..." he sneered, walking towards the frighten human.

"A family that will never again share happiness..."

The man was stopped by a wall before trying to crawl to his left, falling into the rails. He flipped over to find Dark gone, before reappearing like a ghost in a second, he screamed," Please, officer Storm!" he pleaded.

" A family who will never have birthday parties because their lives are taken by you, over piles of worthless shit! Do you want to know how a sin like that feels?" he whispered with that grin, grabbed the man's tie. Before he could speak, Dark swiftly turn his body around and violently smashes the man's face against the steel rails at fast speed.

" THAT'S HOW IT FEELS, MORTAL! YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS OF THE LIVING KNOW BETTER THEN TO PERFORM SINS IN FRONT OF ME! IT...MAKES ME...STRONGER...!" he laughed with insanity before shoving the man aside. He lied there, bleeding to death and his face totally fucked up, he simply stared with one eye that wasn't badly damage in fear.

" Please...stop...I beg mercy...please..." he sobbed for as soon his eye set contact with the monstrous demon's blood red eyes, all sins that the man did during his lifetime simply came at him at once and Dark lifted his scythe with a psychotic expression.

" You should be sent to Hell then jail, they have better punishments for people with deadly sins like you DOWN THERE! Even a heart of gold, hero or whatever protector can never save the sinful or the framed!" he laughed.

The sounds of screaming echoes in the subway with insane laughter before silence fell with the sound of a soul being sliced.

* * *

><p>Me:O_O See how cruel and mental Dark is? Demons are like that so yeah...TT_TT Don't worry, we'll see on the next chapter what Dark did to the man. It's rather gory, Storm is probably gonna be scarred. Hope you liked this (maybe) and what Dark says is true; Selfish people sometimes even takes lives to get stupid things these days. Now back to what I said, review and see ya on the next chapter!<p> 


	18. Holly Extra ch2

Me: Back with more extra goodness! Last time, we left off where there was alot of crime scenes and Dark did something to the man. Of course, we are going to find out and...if you get grossed out, I'm sorry, but blame Dark. Storm didn't want to know, but...he found out. Anyways, let's enjoy! Introduce three new OCs...and they are main. Very mysterious is all I can say. OCs belong to me and let's get to reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Can things get any worse or what?<strong>

* * *

><p>Storm wakes up, sitting in next to a dumpster. He gets up, looking down to see no stains or anything, everything seemed okay. Then he remembered the tank and was going to run back, but he felt a cramp." No...I had enough of this shit...god," he groaned, jogging back to the house. Surprised, it was only a few blocks away and he comes in, gripping on his stomach. Satan pokes his head out of the kitchen, seeing Storm's grimaced expression." Storm, you're home. You want cheesecake cause you been running all over the place for quite a long time," he asked as Storm bit his lip.<p>

As much as he would easily say yes, he gripped on his pain and quickly runs off to the bathroom. Satan frowned on the sounds of puking, the blue monkey sighed and walks over to knock on the door." Storm, are you alright?" he asked and jumped on Storm suddenly screaming. Alarmed, he turned the door knob hard and kicked the door open in which breaking the lock.

There, Storm was on his knees and staring in the toilet, Satan's eyes widen in disgust for he wanted to puke. In the toilet, undigested chewed bits of organs, bones and the water was red due to blood. There was even an eyeball there and Storm simply stared in horror. The blue solider kneeled down to Storm, grabbing his shoulder.

" Storm...you let him take control again, didn't you?"

" I didn't mean to! I got upset and..." the black monkey sobbed as Satan hugs him, hearing Storm breaking down and he didn't mind. Though Satan isn't his real father and Kenage dead, caring Storm was like he had his own son. Sometimes, he wished Kenage hadn't died for he would still have kept Dark in full control, the first and once host of the savage monster.

Then Storm wouldn't have to suffer with this curse. On the bright side, Dark hadn't bother taking over him when he was a child, that left a question floating in his mind. Then again, Storm already suffered enough as a child if it were't...

" As investigators still searched, no sign of the suspect nor the money have been found," a reporter's voice responded as the blue monkey snapped out of his trance, finding Storm gone from his arms. He turned his head, seeing him in the living room, standing and staring at the TV. Satan grumbled how he sometimes get annoyed how the black monkey keeps escaping him that fast on one short second thoughts. It's understandable that he is blue pants, but this is ridiculous. He gets up to his feet and flushes the toilet, walking over to look at the news flash.

" So you ate an entire average human adult?"

" yeah...I still feel sick..." Strom groaned, holding his stomach before running back to the bathroom, throwing up more raw flesh. Satan sighed, going to find something for Storm to drink to make his stomach feel better. He comes back with a cup of medicine, placing it on the sink with Storm on his knees again, looking up at him.

" Drink this, it'll ease things down. The cheesecake is in the fridge and we all deserve some rest. Goodnight," Satan whispered before walking out, Storm looks at the cup and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...dream...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Storm stood there in the dark room, realizing that he is dreaming. It slowly lights up faint blue light in a spiritual way, that cold chill crawled up the officer's spine. His own shadow splits away from him, slowly rising up to become a reflection of him. The only thing was that the demon wore the black coat like before with black pants, that ripped necktie with a skull on it and those red eyes gazing at the monkey. Storm gritted his teeth," Dark, you made me eat him on purpose! Are you sick or something?" he shouted at the demon smirked, sitting back in the air with his leg crossed over the other.<em>

_" Get used to it. You got mad and you know better then to do that when a demon like me could take advantage!" he snickered, Storm then frowned. Ever since his victory on 'killing' Shin. Of course, Dark did most of the dirty work during that battle, never actually planned on killing him in the first place. Of course, that wasn't the point._

_The point was that he tries being friends with Dark like how his father somehow manage to do. Or at least have control over the demon, which only backfires. Like Dark mentions, his emotions or mind get overwhelming too easy, resulting to do things he didn't even want to commit. The worst was eating someone so far, could rape be his worst fear?_

_" Is that what you are afraid of? Now why would I want to take advantage of you for that? That's not I used your father for..." Dark's voice interrupted, Storm realized that Dark could hear his thoughts. The lookalike demon kept that evil smirk, seeing his own reflection in those blood red eyes." S-still...no matter what, I-I am gonna take control of you some day and...I..." Storm's voice stuttered, finding no words at this point for everything felt dizzy and the room slowly dims, gravity slowly pulls him down forward into the darkness. He looks up, seeing Dark snickering a bit._

_" Oh...sure you will. By the way...watch the floor,"_

_**CRASH!**  
><em>

Storm cried out in pain, finding himself in reality with his face against the floor. He was hanging off his bed in his blue boxers, pushing himself up, only for the alarm clock to ring and vibrate off the desk to hit the back of his head." Ow..." he grumbled, now falls off to lie on the floor and give a sigh. He stared at the ceiling, getting a slight headache as he sees Satan open the door, looking a bit concerned." Nightmares?" he asked as the black monkey simply nodded, feeling slight numb.

" Maybe you need to see Iris..." he muttered, one of the few people that knew about Dark.

_(Flashback)_

_Storm wakes up, in a hospital bed for he still had minor injuries after defeating Shin. Or in this fact, killed him, but that didn't matter. He sits up and stared down at the white sheets, they healed quite quickly and looks up to see Dark appear beside him in a ghost like way. Invisible to everyone, but Storm._

_" Good. You'll be back on your feet soon enough and..." he paused for a moment as Storm turns his attention towards a curtain moving. There stood a female monkey with pale blue fur and long wavy hair tied to a bun. She wore a lab coat, a dark blue shirt underneath with a black skirt and heels. She stood there, rather surprised for her dark purple eyes were staring right next to him and Dark disappeared._

_" My...seems that there are more things wrong with you besides psychical health," she whispered as Storm's eyes widen, realizing that it's not just him seeing this." No, please don't send me to a mental room or keep me here! It's not bad..." he stops talking, unsure of what she is thinking of seeing the demon's ghost. The nurse now looks at Storm, she seems rather... interested on this?_

_" I know you aren't insane. It's only a demon taking possession of you so that probably means that you might need to be assigned with me. People with demons living in them can change their health over time and some cases, regular doctors might not notice these signs and give medicine that increase insanity..." she explained as Storm seemed surprised that there are doctors who specifically work on demons._

_" Insanity...I know Dark can make me go crazy, is that considered serious?" he asked, rather curious of this news. _

_The monkey shook her head, gripping on her clipboard." No, we aren't talking about when someone snaps in the mind. We're taking about a different kind of insanity...a sickness that demons can get overtime in a host like you," her voice dropped serious as Storm froze in fear. He gulped a bit," Sickness...what sickness?" he dared asked._

_The nurse nodded." Yes. A disease unknown to man with demons, which is know as the Demonic Sane. You're right to question, but it's just isn't the host losing it. Think of this as parasitism. Your demon uses your mind and body survive since the living world has couple of flaws that prevent them from showing in flesh. The Demonic Sane is like insanity on steroids, coming out in two ways. The first way it usually ends is that you lose not only control of your body, but your soul. The demon goes in brink of the insanity with full control, resulting on killing itself..." she said as Storm's eyes widen in fear, imagining dying on the inside and Dark using his body, killing himself._

_Not that he doesn't wants Dark to commit suicide, but how they, both, get killed in process." And...the second way it ends..what's your name, by the way?" he asked, getting a sick feeling in his guts on how Dark could do this if he gets this illness._

_The female monkey smiled a bit," Iris," she frowned again," and the second way is much worse..." Iris whispered as Storm gulped again, his guts twisting._

_Iris takes a chair and sits down, her leg crossed over the other as her fingers tapped on the clipboard." The second outcome is rather gruesome and quite rare. When a demon gets the disease, instead of taking full control, they suddenly become flesh," she paused for a moment to remember how it went," Well, a strange gooey substance most of the time and moves down the host's spine. Once it it goes to the spine area, the substance or the demon itself as fluid, bursts out of the host. In this case, imagine it as an alien coming out of your back..." she explained as Storm's face paled, the image of Dark coming out of his back, drilled in his brain._

_" T-then...what h-happens when it c-comes out?"_

_" It takes a shape of a monster and destroys everything until somebody kills it. Do you think we have an army for any reason besides war?" Iris muttered as Storm went stiff on the army part, unsure if Satan has ever talked about demons. Satan never talks about his trips when the soldiers move out somewhere, just leaving Storm by himself and he didn't care where his 'father' went._

_Until now._

_Storm then looks down at his sheets, gripping on it like a child at night." Okay...so what happens to the host body and...do I have a chance of becoming that?" he asked, feeling frighten by the thoughts and the nurse shook her head." The host's body is sealed inside the demonic monster's body, acting like a core to kill the beast. Unlike the first way, either the host, demon or both die in process. When stopping one, the host's spirit is already consumed to nothing by the time it's killed. Saving a life of a person or a demon is impossible. The only option is to take down the diseased demon before it wrecks havoc," she answered as Storm frowned, but the pale blue monkey smiles a bit, reassuring and looks at her clipboard._

_" Don't worry that head of yours, Storm. The demon...what's his name?"_

_" Dark...well, his full name is Dark Storm, but he prefers just Dark..." Storm answers back, looking up and hears Dark growling a bit. Iris nodded," Well, Dark seems healthy and his sanity levels look normal. We can assign you to me to make sure that it doesn't happen."_

_Storm nodded, feeling a bit better and realizes something." Say...how did you see Dark? I thought he said he can't be seen by regular people or monkeys," the officer questioned as Iris smiles._

_" Unless they have a sixth sense. I saw him because I have a sixth sense..."_

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Iris puts the stethoscope on Storm's back, listening as Satan sits away from the scene, the room silent." You seem fine...now Dark," Iris whispered calmly, puts it on the back of Storm's head and used her sixth sense to see Dark.<p>

Dark, in Storm's mind, felt the psychic presence and starts growling." Quit touching my host's head, bitch! Nobody touches him, but me!" he snapped as Storm rolled his eyes." Quit being rude, Dark!" the black monkey grumbled a bit as Iris sweat dropped.

" No, it's fine. Dark seems to be those jealous types that don't like demons or other living beings near their hosts. Territorial purposes is all he is doing at this point, he'll get over it in a couple years...eventually," she explained as Storm nodded, understanding for Dark was now hissing.

Satan sat there, watching the checkup and frowned for he couldn't see what they saw. Storm looks and can tell from the blue monkey's face that he wished he could see or at least hear Dark." Everything seems fine. It's only you letting Dark take control. Remember that demons use your emotions to control your mind, it takes a lot of willpower to make sure you don't end up eating another person..." she cautioned as Storm nods, puts his coat on and leaves with Satan.

Walking the way to the department and the silence between the two, Storm looks down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. It was everything that happened yesterday with the lady and before. That vision he saw, the town and that raven that looked at him, it told him something bad was going to happen. Things couldn't get more surprising then that, would it? Like how he remembered that day when Satan told the truth, that he wasn't his father and his real parents are dead. How everything he thought those years before was shattered among that day and now, Storm becomes more aware that it wasn't enough to trust.

He closes his eyes, another haunting vision, but it was his reflection and his color was altered._" Welcome to the world, my angels..." _a female voice whispered in a motherly tone as his reflection, suddenly female, runs off in a room of mirrors. Storm looks around for the reflection was blurred, running around and listening to the voices of the past.

_" Wow...they look...adorable..." _Satan's voice spoke as Storm froze on his voice, now listening to the other voices that sounded so familiar.

_" Congrats, Suki and Kenage! They look so beautiful!" _that was Jasmine commented to his parents, the mirrors slowly melted.

_" I admit...you did made beautiful children, Kenage. I'm a bit thankful that you saved my daughter's life back there and...I'm sorry..__." _another voice complimented and the vision ends, leaving the confused officer back in reality, walking into Satan and falls back, who stopped for they were already at their destination point. Well, Storm's destination and the blue monkey looks at him, rolling his eyes.

" Whatever. I won't be home today and be back tomorrow, I just received a call from Jasmine and..." he stops, both hearing Crystal shouting from behind at someone. They turned to find her facing another monkey, Satan now glaring for the monkey he knew." Saber Haruki..." Satan growled, Storm sees the monkey's gloved hands go to fists and burning hate. Storm looks back, seeing a monkey with white and short hair with dark purple fringe ends. He wore a black and white pattern headband and a blue colored uniform like Satan, the monkey glared at Crystal with white-pink eyes.

Storm shivered, those eyes gave a cold feeling to the spine. Saber, simply said something, ignoring her as they walked towards them." Satan, let's go..." the white monkey growled and walks past Satan, who said nothing and follows, Saber soon stops at a couple paces." You...the short one with brown coat...You're Storm, am I correct? Kenage's son..." he asked as Storm looks up at the back of Saber.

" Yes...something wrong?"

" Nothing...I just know him..." Saber replied, glancing back at him for a moment which causes Storm to hold his breath from that cold stare. The monkey walks off with Satan, Storm's eyes widen to see his right bandaged, but it was wasn't damaged. The two left, leaving Storm alone with Crystal and the officer looked at his student." Who is that guy exactly and why are you yelling at him?" he asked as Crystal said nothing like she didn't hear him. The purple monkey walks towards the doors , she stops her hand at the door handle.

" He's...my father...a jerk..." she hissed as Storm frowned, they went inside to go his office, taking the stairs since the elevator is broken.

They reach to the office, finding Cathy cleaning the place as usual. The only unexpectedness was that Chuck and Lousia were there and they looked at Storm like he committed the crime. Storm blushed and twiddle his thumbs when nervous, noticing the piles of my little pony plushies.

Rainbow Dash to be exact.

" I guess you two saw the rainbow dash pony plushies in the closet. Well, I'm sorry! I had no room and the closet looked like it could hold all of them in..." he muttered as Lousia rolled her eyes.* I can't believe everyone including myself, have to suffer working with this rookie...* she thought as Chuck cleared his throat a bit." We deal with this my little pony problem later. Right now, we have to discuss about a mission we have for you and Crystal..." he said, sitting down on a chair as Storm raised a brow." Mission? What's the problem this time, sir?"

" Storm, the crimes from yesterday were planned. It took me long enough to realize that it's rather ridiculous to have that many crimes in one day. A friend and partner from a town not far from here, said that the same thing was happening and it was a sign that someone released some prisoners. I'm not sure how, but they are up to something and that's why...I'm having you and Crystal go to Marks Wood Town, southwest from here to find the mastermind behind these attacks. I suspect that he or she couldn't be in this city and that's why I have to have only you two to stay over there, in case if my hypothesis is incorrect," he explained as Storm grinned and gives a thumbs up.

" Don't worry! I'll find that bastard and bring them to justice! Come on, Crystal, let's go!" he said, both walking out the doorway, leaving their boss and Lousia alone since Cathy left the room, cleaning the building.

" Sir, they forgot about the piles of plushies..."

" Don't worry, Lousia. I have a punishment suitable enough when Storm comes back...Cathy could use a break when he does come back,"

* * *

><p>The crows cried out, some flying out of the sheriff's path. The male monkey had brown fur and hair, wore a brown hat, a yellow button shirt with a red scarf and star badge on it. He wore brown gloves, black pants with brown boots, the sounds of grass being stepped beneath him. He held up his hands like as if they were guns, his hazel eyes looked around." First the damn West Raven and now this creep...this day could get worse?" he muttered, stopping to see a navy blue hat lying on the ground. Carefully, he shot a diamond shaped bullet out of his right index finger, sticking it to a tree.<p>

The monkey grabs it, looking around and glared." Alright, quit playing games! Ya ain't dead and you can't stay dead! Get out here like a man!" he shouted, more crows cried and one landed on a branch behind, staring at him. He hears bushes rustling, finding a pale turquoise monkey with short hair. He had hazel eyes, wore a dark pink and red stripe sweater with a purple scarf. He/she wore purple mittens, blue shorts and brown boots, the monkey stared at the sheriff, who let's his guard down on the person shaking.

" Don't mean to scare you...are you lost or something?" he asked before his eyes widen, finding the shadow of the monkey rise in the air, a hissing sound emitting from it.

" NO...JUST YOUR DEAD CARCASS!" a demonic female voice hissed as it shot arrows at the monkey, the brown monkey dodges and shoots back diamond shaped bullets, the crow grabbed the hat and flew off.

The battle began and far from the scene, a monkey with brown fur and short black hair, sat afar on a branch. High enough to see the scene and a small country town far north of the forest, the raven lands on monkey's shoulder and he takes the hat. He wore a black coat with a navy blue vest underneath, black pants and brown boots, later putting on his navy blue hat.

He sighed, looking at the town as the sun was a noon's peak before looking back to the battle, the mysterious person escaped the sheriff, seeing the person tailing him look confused yet injured.

" Jeffery did got boring to be chased by, anyhow..." the monkey muttered, looking up back at the town. He narrowed his eyes, seeing a city miles away with good vision in distance. He sees two blurs heading towards the town and chuckled.

" Visitors, eh? I got the feeling things are about to get interesting..." he snickered, the monkey vanished in a instant. Jeffery, who the monkey referred to, saw him only to vanish and cursed." That troll...always messing with me..." he stops to look at the direction where the monkey looked.

" And I see help just came..."

* * *

><p>Me: Did ya enjoy that? Razor isn't new, he plays a role...so do you think he's gonna help Storm or mess with him like he did with Jeffery? Review and see ya on next chapter!<p> 


	19. Holly Extra ch3

Me: So we're back with more Holly extra time! Satan ain't here if you paid any attention that him and Saber (Crystal's father) left to somewhere. Now we have to learn, Storm and the country life don't mix and how Razor's reputation effects the plot...is he the evil or good guy? Or, is he just watching aside with wine? XD OCs belong to me and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Legend of the Raven of the West<strong>

* * *

><p>" The town shouldn't be too far now...like a breeze in the park!" Storm chuckled for he nor Crystal didn't break a sweat on running a couple of miles to Mark Woods Town." Of course you do and...why didn't you pack up?" she asked for his student was carrying a pink backpack and Storm stops her in the middle of a forest.<p>

" Hello? This coat carries almost everything, Crystal! Have you not paid any attention to my rant one time about how awesome my coat is and how Lousia should say..." the cop sidetracks to a rant as Crystal's eye twitched._* No, because they burn my ears and they never end!*_ she thought, looks in her mentor's coat pockets while Storm continues to rant, not noticing. The purple monkey finds a cheesecake and puts it under his nose. Storm freezes like a statue before sniffing, grabs it and eats it.

" Okay...now that you get the point, let's keep on going!" Storm replied, chewing and both go back running. No less then two minutes they arrived to Mark Woods Town, finding that they were in the country." Not too shabby...nice village in middle of country," the black monkey whistled and checked around the place. The trees were bare since it's winter with ice and snow covering the ground. It was surprising that a town would actually look like any old western styled village in those movies. Only it's real and Storm puts a finger on his bottom lip." Say...if this is the west, that means...we have to become sheriffs!" he squealed in excitement before daydreaming about that, Crystal rolled his eyes.

Even Dark, was seeing the fantasy and rolled his eyes._* My host is a complete moron...isn't being a police officer good enough?*_ he thought, using his scythe like a broom to clean out those thoughts of Storm's mind. The demon grimaced, sweeping harder.  
><em>* Why must he keep thinking? This mind keeps getting so dirty with all these stupid thoughts floating around, germs might be spreading*<em> !he thought in frustration and disgust due to his fear of germs.

" Whoa there, partner! What makes you think that?" a voice chuckled as Storm and Crystal to turn to see a male monkey had brown fur and hair, wore a brown hat, a yellow button shirt with a red scarf and star badge on it. He wore brown gloves, black pants with brown boots as he sat on a barrel, in front of a building. The building where the sheriff will be. Storm's eyes widen on the star on the monkey's shirt, he grinned bit." So...I believe you're the sheriff here. Well, nice to meet you!" he said but, sees a crow hopping near him. Storm glared and kicks it, only to get a rock chucked at him, hitting him in the forehead and glared.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped as the brown monkey shook his head." Don't do that! I understand that's how you treat those birds in the city, but we're no longer urban. You're scaring the folks..." he answered as Storm and Crystal look to find people glaring at them, looking nervous." Er...sorry!" he muttered and people went back doing their own business, Jeffery smirked." And what are you? Are you the best officer that Chuck has?" he chuckled as Storm had a proud look." Why...yes I am!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, _* As in a rookie that just started a couple of weeks ago! Just because he beat Shin doesn't mean he's that great...as in the lessons he gives...*_ she thought and glances at the building.

" So...is this building is where you're version of the law enforcement or is it somewhere else?" she asked as the monkey tilted his hat up." The name is Jeffery and yes, it is. Most people never noticed, but you seem the first one to realize that. Anyways, I'll show ya around the town and then we can get on with the problem..." Jeffery greeted and showed them around Mark Woods Town.

* * *

><p><em>Couple minutes later<em>

* * *

><p>" And that's the end of it. Since there's lots of agriculture here, it's important that we stay business with Hearth City since most of your products come from here..." Jeffery said as they arrived back to the station, Storm seemed okay seeing farms and other stuff, not too shabby like he thought...again.<p>

" Say Jeffery...this probably sounds stupid from a movie, but do you have showdowns?" he asked as his amber eyes widen to see Jeffery flinch a bit before relaxing." Uh...rarely. I hadn't had one since..." he paused for a moment and looks away a bit, Storm follows the gaze to a broken barrel. It had claw marks...of a wolf or dog. Storm's eyes widen as another vision pushed through his mind, dog barking, cat ears twitching and...a yo-yo? He shook his head, back to see Jeffery look back at him, looking better." Well, I explain about that later. Speaking of showdowns...do you want to have one?" he said as Storm's eyes lit up in excitement." HELL YEAH!" he said as they cleared out in front of the station as the folks see what was going on.

Crystal stood away, near the station and frowned at her mentor." Are you sure about doing this, Storm? I mean, maybe showdowns might not work like the movies..." she cautioned as the officer smirked, standing a certain distance from Jeffery." I know what I'm doing," he chuckled a bit as both monkeys stared down, silence fell down like curtains on a stage.

" On three...one..." Jeffery counted down as Storm narrowed his eyes, a tumbleweed was blown near. Dark reappears as a ghost, only much smaller to a mini form, the demon sitting on a barrel top, right behind his host.

" Two..."

Storm cracked his knuckles as Jeffery moved his fingers before forming to that gun form (you guys can do that so you know!XD) and Dark was nomming on a random chocolate bar piece due to his mini form. Crystal sighed, but her luminous pink eyes caught some afar from here. There was a dark alley between two buildings with a couple of boxes stacked. There, she saw a monkey with light blue fur and scarlet eyes...or she thinks cause he was hidden in the boxes.

" One..."

Her eyes widen to see that water rose to suddenly to form an arrow, it was being pulled back and aiming at Storm. She wanted to yell, but was afraid of scaring everyone or leave Storm off guard. Electricity sparked on Storm's right finger tips as Jeffery smirked.

" JEFFERY!" a female voice called, startled whoever was holding the arrow and shot. Storm looked alarmed, shooting the bolt at the arrow the same time Jeffery accidently shoots a diamond shaped bullet at Storm.

" Storm!" Crystal cried as the bolt and arrow created a blast, seeing that the monkey vanished. Storm quickly turns and moves his head a bit, hearing the bullet go past him and hit the barrel, Dark looks over to see water leaking from the clean hole it made._* That was close...could have left a hole on my host...*_ the demon thought angrily, disappearing back into Storm's mind with a chocolate bar." That was close..." Storm muttered, feeling warm liquid run down his cheek and touches the spot. He looks at the window to see that it left a cut on his cheek and takes a band aid out from his coat pocket.

" Jeffery, what have I been telling you to quit slacking off?" the voice called again as Storm turns to be shocked.

It was the lady with brunette hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a green T-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. The same one who he returned the purse and got that haunting vision." Er! Sorry, Clara! Me and Storm were just having a showdown and..." he stops as Clara stands in front of the sheriff with her hands on her hips.

" And got that same culprit starting another scene! Besides, you aren't even suppose to be wearing that star! Only those who actually reach top rank can wear that and you are still training!" she growled as Jeffery takes it off as Storm and Crystal's jaws dropped in shock.

" WAIT A MINUTE! So...you were lying about being a sheriff? You are actually a rookie?" Storm shouted as Jeffery sweat drops." Not yet...I'm in a good rank! Nothing that ya'll have to be discouraged on," he chuckled as Clara looks down at Storm.

" What lucky shot! I wouldn't think that Chuck that the rookie he was going to send is the same one who got my purse back! Welcome to Mark Woods Town!" she greeted as it was Jeffery's turn to be shocked, Storm began to blush and twiddle his fingers to see the brown monkey glare.  
>" Big talk of being the best officer! You're a rookie and you barely gotten up a rank, kiddo!" he growled as Storm glared back, crossing his arms." First of all, I am not a kid, I'm seventeen! I just have unusual height. Secondly, I happen to defeat a dictator a couple weeks ago and I didn't have to be high rank to prove it! Chuck trusts me..." he hissed as Crystal rolled her eyes and looks back at Claira." So...are you the sheriff or something?"<p>

" Yes in a sort way. Not really 'sheriff', but I'm head charge of the Mark Woods Law Enforcement. It works along side the Hearth Police Department, same leveling up system and keeping justice up and going. Of course, our training and task system works quite different cause things get wild in the open country. I'll show you inside..." she said as Crystal nodded, both go in the station with Storm and Jeffery following, both giving glares like rivals.

It was a large cabin indoor theme, a large bulletin board divided in sections with wanted posters of pretty mean thieves and outlaws. There were couple of workers, either taking a break or taking a poster off a section and leave." Woah..." Storm muttered as Clara smiled." That's the system for ya! We divide them crooks for certain ranks, take your time looking at them," she said as Storm looked at the ones that would be in his rank. They were all boring and looked way too easy, stubbornly goes over to the higher ranked ones.

" They aren't your rank, they are mine!" Jeffery scoffed as Storm turns to give a raspberry and looks back as Crystal sighed." Excuse my mentor's attitude...he thinks he's all 'that' most of the time..." Crystal whispered as Clara smiled and shook her head.

" Oh no. Your friend here is sure is a special one, never seen someone this reckless as Jeffery here. Heck, they could be buddies..." she paused to see Jeffery and Storm stare at her with the 'hell no' looks at her and she sweat drops.

Storm looks back, looking for what satisfies him. He got last two sections, one had three poster with two that made him want to think it was a joke. The first was a female monkey about his age with silver fur and long hair tied to a ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore a yellow headband with a sun symbol ribbon, a yellow shirt with a ribbon and a light blue skirt with a black belt. She looked nice...a bit too cheerful and it says her name is...Elena and she was considered dangerous.

He looks at the other, it was a female monkey with pink hair and fur that's braided to a tail with red highlights. She wore a black cheerleader uniform with a red heart on it, black sneakers and holding pom poms.

_* Sugar...or "Sugar Rush", dangerous for her candy manipulating powers...candy powers? If it's taffy in your hair, then that is dangerous...germs can get to you faster that way...*_ Dark read out loud in the officer's mind, Storm rolled his eyes before frowning for the third one was rather intimidating.

The third and last of the section was a male monkey with blond fur and short hair. He wore a white and red button shirt with long sleeves and...wore black pants that look sagging a tiny bit. The surprising thing was that it was separate two pictures taken, one normal while the other looked like night and he had cat ears and a tail.

_* Susano. A thief and dangerous prankster that has psychic powers and carries bladed yo-yos...yo-yos? He also turns to a were cat at night...what happen to were wolf?*_ Dark read again as Storm shrugged, probably willing to take that cat freak on.

He moved to the final section, seeing that there was only one. It was a male monkey with brown fur and black short hair with violet eyes. He wore a navy blue hat and vest, a black coat with a blue scarf and gloves. He had black pants and brown boots, a bit confused._* Razor or Raven of the West...extremely dangerous. Not to be taken as a joke, requires lots of skill if this mission is taken...that's it? Wha...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? I'm alot dangerous then this sore loser!*_ Dark hissed as Storm takes the poster to look to see extra information.

There wasn't anymore.

" I'm confused...why is this 'Razor' person dangerous?" he asked as a chilling silence fell, everyone looked at him with...fear. The black monkey blinked, lost as Crystal looked at her mentor, giving the 'what the hell did you say?' look for she was confused as well. The other workers left the place, leaving Clara and Jeffery. The woman bit her lip as Jeffery looked down at the floor." I'm serious! Who the fuck is this 'Raven of the West'? It doesn't say anything about why he is so dangerous! Answer me!" Storm asked in a demanding tone as Claira sighed.

" Well...we wanted to avoid this, but with all the crimes going on and what's happen today, guess there is no way to go around this. Storm, ever heard about the great three clans that once ruled the land of Napaj?"

" Well...only the Takashi since I descend from them, but not alot of the other two..." Storm answered as Jeffery's eyes widen, but narrowed." Descend from them...probably another lie..." he repeated quietly in sarcasm which Storm glared." No, it's not..." he hissed as Clara rolled her eyes." Anyways, they were the dangerous kind, we all heard the story. Razor is from the Byakko Clan, somehow the only survivor left..." she explained as Storm raised a brow." He is? Well...what happened to the rest of the clan?"

" They got wiped out by a forest fire caused by man made. It's unclear what or who made the fire, but it killed them all somehow and Razor survived. Since then, he has been stealing and doing dangerous things which is unknown whether he wants revenge or something..." Jeffery replied, sitting back on a chair as Crystal shifted a bit as Storm said nothing.

" It came to the point where we had to do something about this behavior. At first it was all, 'okay, we're just gonna send some guys over and hunt this freak down' and they never came back. After that was to the point where things began to go serious. One day, one man came back...half dead with a report during those hunts..." Clara whispered, looking out the window and Storm looks out, the sun at noon point." At around this time, we found out why we couldn't catch him alive...or dead at this matter..." she muttered as Crystal felt her hair stand on edge for a moment.

" What...was the report?"

" Razor...is **immortal**..." Jeffery answered for his boss as Storm and Crystal's eyes widen." Wait...are you telling me he can't die!" Storm nearly shouted in surprise as the lady nodded, keeping her hazel gaze at the window." Yes. We couldn't bring him down and we couldn't keep going like that so...that's why we moved him to this rank. We weren't gonna bother with him, yet a bunch of the workers here are too stupid to listen and never come back. But let's put that aside, come outside when you two are finished looking around the station..." Clara said and walks out.

" And my father was one of them that never came back..." Jeffery growled as Storm looks to see the brown monkey staring at the poster, a serious look." Oh...sorry to hear that..." Storm muttered as he sighed and looked at the officer." Storm, do you know why I told you to not kick crows in this town?" he said as the black monkey frowned." No...something with Razor?"

" That's right. Listen, what Clara didn't tell you is that there are rules set in this town as well as other towns in the west. If there's one thing you need to know, don't cause any trouble. Every time when someone gets killed by him, the first thing we always find are a bunch of ravens. Not only that, any disrespect on those birds is another way to get yourself killed," he hissed as Crystal frowned, feeling uncomfortable.

" So...does Razor ever visit this town?" she asked as the sheriff in training calms down, yanks his red scarf a bit." Yes, usually this time around. Strangely, Razor has sorta weird migration thing, traveling in circles in the western parts of Napaj by season and in the winter, he wanders somewhere in these areas. In fact, I was chasing him today and trust me, he knows you are here, Storm..." he replied as Storm's eyes widen.

" He does?"

" Indeed. Look, I know you want go after this guy, but he's a bit beyond your level and it's best to stay out of his way. Besides..." he stops and signals him and Crystal to come closer, they did and he looks before to a whisper." Besides that's how he got his nickname, Razor is only gonna mess with ya if a newbie like you starts chasing him, like me. He never takes things seriously, but can never take a joke either. I mean, he would come at the bar usually and...gets drunk too easily..." he muttered as Storm raised a brow." That...sounds like a good time to get him..."

" I know, but I done that and trust me, he's hard to catch even at such state. For a hundred and thirty-five byakko, he is very unpredictable. I mean for giving barn animals and children nightmares, it's best not to waste you're time on him...let's go cause..." he stops to lower his hat and stared at the window. Crystal and Storm glance, seeing a crow resting on the window edge and it was staring at them in silence. Crystal and Jeffery left, Storm looks at the crow before at the board and does the obvious; taking Razor's poster in other words, taking the mission despite all those warnings.

_* Are you serious? Haven't you paid any attention to Jeffery? You aren't ready and are you really gonna go after this freak?*_ Dark growled as Storm rolled his eyes, putting the poster in his pocket.

" Well some stupid legend isn't gonna scare me! Jeffery is the sore loser, not even trying to arrest him with all those encounters! I don't let theifs out of my sight so watch out Razor! By the time I get this job done, you're gonna be the one getting nightmares of me!" he shouted, loud enough to see if the raven heard. The crow simply tilted it's head, like it didn't even understood what he just said or meant. He frowned, ran outside to sneak behind the bird.

The bird crowed and flaps it's wings to fly away, but Storm shocks it, causing it to fall to the ground, paralyzed and picks it up before walking off. Dark saw all this through his host's mind and simply face palmed himself.

_* I'm beginning to wonder if Razor is the one giving you nightmares...*_

* * *

><p>Me:XD Lol on this chapter, germs and Razor sounds like some stalker~! So highlight time!<p>

What will Storm and Crystal mainly deal with? Where would they stay? Does Satan know about this? Most of all, is Razor gonna kill Storm for doing that to the crow? Jeffery told him to respect them and...then again, this is Storm since his mind is pretty much empty. We'll see what Razor is gonna do about this in the next chapter...all I can say, review and remember;

Where there are crows, Razor is always watching~!XD


	20. Holly Extra ch4

Me: Back with more extra fun! Last time, our two officers arrived in Markwoods Town, meet Jeffery and had a a showdown (which Cloud tried killing storm if you hadn't guess the arrow. Yes, Cloud is side for certain occasions and he pretty much hates Storm during this time. You know, revenge and crap...) only to find out that Jeffery is just in training. We also learn about how Razor is feared by all the West of Napaj and Storm is recklessly, willing to go after and take him on when Jeffery told him not to. He even hurt the crow which again, he shouldn't have done and now leads to here. OCs belong to me and...yeah, let's begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Strange feeling and...oh my...<strong>

* * *

><p>" And this is a motel that you guys can stay in for this week. Of course, we can't rest and...where's that mentor of yours?" Clara asked as Crystal looks up and turns her head around. She heard running footsteps, the purple monkey sees Storm stop in a screeching halt...and he was holding a injured crow." Oh god..." Crystal groaned as Clara face palmed herself, couldn't believe what Storm was holding.<p>

" Dear lord...tell me you did not hurt that thing, did you?" she asked as Storm smirked in pride, holding up the crow that he shocked in terms that it can't fly.

" Yes, I did. Now I just gotta wait for that Razor freak to show his face around!" he snickered as Jeffery narrowed his eyes in rage.

" You moron! Is this a joke to you? Just let the damn thing go, you're asking for the devil to come!" he hissed as Storm gives a raspberry and puts the raven on top of his own head, the black bird weakly chirped.* Why must my mentor do such stupid things?* Crystal thought, shaking her head as her and Storm placed their belongings in their own room (yes, separate bedrooms) and returned outside with Jeffery and Clara." So how are we going to deal with thieves?" He asked as the woman brushed some hair away from her face.

" So far, they have appeared only during sunset to dawn. For some reason, all crime activity is connected and lead down to Markwoods since most of these thieves are from the urban areas. They attack only certain areas, usually the barns..." she explained as Storm and Crystal look at each other before looking back at Clara.

" So they are trying to ruin the trade and food supplies, right?" Crystal guessed as Jeffery yanked his red scarf a bit." That's exactly what we thought the first day...but they never really took the animals. They kidnap an animal and when we go after them, they would be gone and left the carcass. Every dead animal body that we examined, they only took only the bones..." he answered as Storm thought this through. Why would all criminals only go after animal bones?

" Are there any farms they haven't attacked?" he asked as Clara thinks over that question." Well...my barn hasn't been invaded and there are couple other ones..." she replied unsure as the black monkey grinned a bit." You probably don't know that yet, maybe we could stay guard and see if we catch them!" he suggested as Clara and Jeffery looked at each other, giving the same expression and nodded.

" Good enough. The barn isn't far from here, let's hustle!" she agreed and they went off further south of the town. After a couple of turns and steps, they reached to a regular house with an open field close to the woods, Storm kept his excitement tucked in himself on seeing cows, rather than doves or crows.

And rats, which was a different story for him at home, Cathy should be worrying about that problem.

" Nice farm. Do they go after a certain animal or anything they could get a hold of?" Storm questioned, Clara opens the gate for them to explore the fields within the barn's borders." Well, they been taking pigs and chickens for a while, they could try going for a cow. Small animals are the targets for now..." she said as the two officers nodded.

" Clara, we finished all the chores~!" a female voice called as Storm and Crystal turned, their jaws dropped in shock. Coming towards them was a white female monkey with violet eyes. She has wavy, shoulder length hair and wore a black shirt with a blue necktie that is split in half with a red skirt. The monkey wore a grey jacket, but that's not what surprised them. The girl could actually look like a reflection of Storm, both officers glanced at each other with raised brows before looking back at the monkey.

" What?" the white monkey asked as Storm walks up, raised his hand to measure his height and then the monkey." What do you know? We even have the same heights!" he said dumbly as she twitched and kicked Storm in the shin, the black monkey cried in pain and hopping on one leg.

" Holly, be nice to our guests. It's not nice to kick people in the shin..." Clara said as Holly looked at the woman, frowning." Clara, who are the new guests here?" another female voice said as Crystal and Storm look again, only Storm had to drop his jaw again. Coming their way was a beautiful female monkey with silver-gray fur and wavy hair with sapphire eyes, wore a brown top shirt with a light brown skirt and boots.

" Guys, meet Gloria and Holly. These two young women help tend the farm while I'm at work...", she stops to open her cellphone, she looked serious," Speaking of which, they will show you guys around cause I gotta jet! Jeffery, let's go!" Clara said and dashes off back to the department, Jeffery raised a brow.

" Probably another burning house..." he muttered before running after his boss, Gloria smiled." We'll show you folks around the farm and be careful where you step. The cows leave cow patties hidden in the grass..." she said and walks off with Holly and Jeffery.

" Storm, let's go...Storm?" Crystal said, but turns to see why her mentor did not respond. Storm stood there, hearts coming from his head and the purple monkey face palmed herself." Storm, you just meet her! Let's go and focus back on the reason we are here!" she shouted the sense back to the black monkey, Storm snaps out of his trance.

" O-oh...right...forgot..." he said as the two caught up in the tour. It was alot larger than Storm realized the place was, wishing that Louisa came along.

" Finally and right next to the chicken house is the horse shack. The horse we own, his name is Pretzel," Gloria said as a male brown horse was eating some hay and looks up to see the monkeys, watching.

" Hi Pretzel!" Storm greeted, the horse turned its attention to the black monkey before giving a glare, snorted." Never mind..." the officer muttered as Gloria smiled." He'll get used to you. He doesn't like strangers. Then again, he never liked me either so no worries!" she said as Storm smiles and nods while blushing, Crystal rolls her eyes.

" Yeah, thanks for tour, Gloria! Now if you excuse us, it's noon and I think it would be best for us to return back to get some rest for tonight's patrol, right?" the purple monkey made an excuse as she stepped hard on Storm's foot, the black monkey bit his lip to prevent from screaming in pain and glared at his student." Yes...we have some things to discuss over the plan..." he grumbled as the silver-gray monkey shrugged and walks off with Holly, who gave a suspicious look and walks away with Gloria.

" What was that for, Crystal? Can't you see I was listening to that nice woman..."

" You mean going head over heels each time she talked!" Crystal hissed as Storm rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance." And? I admit, she was pretty hot, but that doesn't stop me on this mission! Do you really think I'm gonna let some girl keep me from doing my job?" he growled and goes off to the road back to the town. The purple monkey sighed, a bit worried if her mentor CAN focus without spacing out for every second.

* * *

><p>The two officers returned back to the town, Crystal realized that Storm was still carrying that injured crow and simply facepalmed herself.<p>

" Storm, are you not taking things seriously about the crow thing? That Razor creep sounds very dangerous and I would take it serious if I were you..." she said as the black monkey rolled his amber eyes, giving a short raspberry." Pfft! Only thing I'll ever be serious is this mission cause no outlaw is going to scare me! Besides, he sounds like a sore loser and Jeffery isn't trying hard enough! Crystal, there are two types of people in this world. Those who don't know any better..."

" And those who do!" Jeffery's voice cuts in the conversation, the brown monkey comes towards them as Storm gave a snort." Hey, I'm just saying the truth how you aren't even taking this Razor person seriously and so far, I haven't seen him. Do I have to kill this thing to get him showing or not?" he snickered a bit as Jeffery gripped on his hat, gritting his teeth.

" I am taking him seriously! Do you know what kind of a monster that guy really is? Sooner or later, he will be coming behind your back and you will regret, kid! I told you, he doesn't take newbies like you seriously and-"

BOOM!

CRASH!

The three turned to the direction of the loud noises, hearing some people screaming. They quickly ran off and soon found that it was the hotel that was being attacked, the one Storm and Crystal were going to stay. The suspect was gone, but it looked like someone broke through the door and went inside. Storm frowned, going in and see the manager rather frighten with a couple of guests that were in the lobby during the scene." Sir, have you seen who came in here?" he asked calmly as the man stared at the officer with a pale face like he saw a ghost.

" T-the...w...West Raven..." he whispered, too much fright had the man in shock as the other people, Storm grunted a bit before running up the stairs where the rooms are. The halls weren't damaged, but there were arrows painted on the walls which Storm followed, feeling rather confused for a moment.

_* Does this guy want to be captured? Ha! I guess he finally met his own match!*_ Storm thought proudly while gripping on the injured crow, Dark appeared on Storm's shoulder in a small ghost appearance._" Or he could be baiting you, retard!"_ the demon lookalike hissed as Storm rolled his amber eyes, following them to where it led to his bedroom.

The door was closed and there were sounds of things breaking inside, Storm took a deep breath and busted through the door, only to find the room in ruins." Dammit, he escaped!" he cursed for the window was open, Jeffery and Crystal caught up with the monkey.

" I told you not to mess things around here and you oughta be proud of yourself, now!" Jeffery hissed in rage as Storm rolled his eyes." A destroyed room ain't going to keep me down cause I really don't care and..." Storm paused to see the bag of his belongings on the bed (that was also damaged) and checks it, the two monkeys suddenly see Storm jump a bit and now looking through the bag in worry.

Crystal and Jeffery look at each other with raised brows before back at Storm." Um...what's wrong, Storm?" Crystal asked as Storm slowly turned around, a look of panic has come across his face.

" My Princess Celestia plushie! It's gone! Why, Crystal...WHHHHYYYYY!?" the black monkey sobbed as both simply facepalm themselves upon his worries.

" You don't care about a criminal destroying property yet you cry over a stupid, sissy pony?" Jeffery growled in frustration over the officer's problem, Storm looks up with a dark expression.

" Stupid...sissy...PONY!?" he hissed and grabbed the brown monkey's shirt in rage of the insult he made, Jeffery flinched a bit." How dare you insult Princess Celesita? To let you know, I collect them as a hobby and it took me (well, Satan) to get her on first try during the Winter Festival! It may not matter to you, but for the lack of my childhood, it does to me so FUCK YOU!" he hissed, letting go for the sheriff in training fall backwards on the floor. The black monkey turned his burning amber glare at the crow, who chirped weakly.

Before they knew it, Storm threw a bolt and blasted the bird to where it became a pile of feathers and dust.

" STORM!" Crystal shouted angrily as Storm frowned." Can't you see I'm getting that Razor guy to come back so I can teach him a lesson he will never forget! I will not forgive that bastard for taking Celestia..."

" You can do that later! Right now, we gotta focus on our mission and get ready for tonight's patrol at the farm!" she growled as Jeffery got up, walking to stop at the entrance of the doorway.

" Listen to your student, Storm! We are being serious about these attacks, you can deal with Razor another time. Besides, you're gonna show me what a real 'top rank' officer you really are..." the brown monkey said wisely before walking out, Storm crossed his arms and pouted.

" Yeah...with a 99.9% chance of encountering Razor at night..." he grumbled as Crystal rolled her luminous pink eyes and walks back to her room to rest up.

* * *

><p>A coyote howled as the sun was slowly setting. The horizon in the sky turned to a orange, red-violet color as a monkey with orange fur and hair, wearing a black jacket and red shirt with black pants, was waiting in the woods silently with a couple of other monkeys, criminals to be exact.<p>

" What is the point of listening to this lady again?" a monkey with blond fur and hair, his cat ears twitched for no moon was visible.

" Patience, Susano. We are following her orders, the bones are important for a witch ritual to be exact..." the red monkey spoke calmly as a female monkey with pink fur and hair with a red highlights, looked confused.

" Say...are we missing someone?" she asked as Susano and the other monkeys glanced around." Do you mean Elena? That cheerful girl was never played any role of this plan!" the were cat monkey hissed as the red monkey glared.

" She is referring to Razor and his apprentice, not little miss sunshine!"

" Excuse me, Tyron...anyways, shouldn't he been here by now with that squirt or is that boy still upset from yesterday?"

" ENOUGH!" another voice cutted in the conversation, all of them stopped and turned to the shadows. Coming there way was a female monkey with pale light blue fur and long wavy hair, wore a black outfit like dress that had a hood and black boots. She was wearing the hood, covering half of her face in the shadows, but her dark violet eyes glared right through them. Next to her were three other monkeys, one had pale turquoise fur and short hair wearing a scarf and long-sleeved red and dark pink strip-pattern shirt and blue shorts with brown boots.

The other was a female monkey with green fur and long hair with scarlet eyes, wore a green jacket and purple shirt underneath with black pants. The last one was a male with very dark purple fur and hair, a bang covering his right eye, which both are a black, voidless color. He wore a black jacket with a dark purple and black uniform and boots, Tyron and the rest stayed silent.

" We don't need the old fool, his choice of not joining. You all know the usual goal and once I get enough, we'll take it to the next level..." the light blue monkey said coldly as Tyron nodded, the thieves left in a blink of an eye and moving out to the town. The mysterious female monkey glances up, seeing Razor was sitting on a tree branch and giving off the same cold look. Both said nothing between those glares, the four left in the darkness and Razor looked over to the sight of the town, taking out a pony plushie to his lap.

" Things are getting interesting here, aren't they, Princess Celestia?"

* * *

><p>Me: Yep, we'll meet Razor again with a 00.001% capture rate, impossible right? Short chapter (to me) but I wanna save Razor for probably the next to chapters, our heroes will find him, but learn a bit of the truth. highlight...<p>

Who were those mysterious four characters? Why do they need bones for their plan? Will Storm get his pony plushie back? Will Storm and Crystal capture these thieves? Find out next time on;

Chapter 5: Playing 'Foul' with the West Raven

Expect a 'troll' full of Razor and see ya!


	21. Holly Extra ch5

Me: Back with more extra and we shall see how this patrol goes and stuff. I own all OCs, have nothing else important to say so let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Playing 'Fowl' with the West Raven, part one<strong>

* * *

><p>A barn owl hooted in the night, as both Storm and Crystal were at the farm area. They separated on opposite ends the place, Crystal watched the chickens while Storm was with the pigs, the black monkey turned on the radio of his watch.<p>

" Crystal, anything suspicious on your watch?" he asked through the watch, some static was emitting from it.

" No..." his student responded back as the black monkey sighed, turning it off before leaning against the wooden doors of the barn. The animals are asleep, except Pretzel, the horse was awake and staring at Storm. The officer doesn't know if the horse is having thoughts of charging, hoping he doesn't have to deal with getting stomped on any part of his body nor during the patrol. He doesn't want to know what it feels like with those hooves either. He yawned, not resting much as he planned when Razor ruined the bed.

Then again, the bed wasn't comfortable from the start, it has lumps in the mattress.

Storm's amber eyes widen a bit, seeing Dark appear in front of him as a ghost again, only he was in regular size. That is, if that was the actually of height of the demon, Storm couldn't think him being short as himself.

_" You better take a shower when this patrol is all over. I don't like my hosts being covered in dirt with dreadful, disgusting germs all around..."_ he growled a bit, sitting on the fence pen of where the pigs are. Storm narrowed his eyes, not understanding about Dark's phobia of germs and staying clean.

" And you do realize that I will get dirty, no matter what and the fact that germs will always be on my body. Don't germs exist in Hell?" he asked as Dark glared before shivering a bit._" No, microorganisms cannot enter the Underworld. Staying clean shows perfection and needs of being respected. You, however, are the opposite of either definition as your father. Only thing is that you don't respect me like your father did..."_

" What do you mean? I respect you!"

_" How is this respect?"_ Dark hissed, taking out a pink apron from the pocket of his coat. Storm sweat dropped," When I see you clean in my mind, you sorta had a femine side so I thought it suits best for you! Ya know, cleaning and those related stuff, right?" he said as Dark simply face palmed himself before looking up at his host with a mad, twitching eye and held the apron up.

_" Storm...tell me the color of this apron..."_

" It's pink...something wrong with that?"

_" Storm, pink indicates that I'm a female and I'M A GUY~!"_ the demon hissed angrily as Storm rolled his eyes, only to stop to see Pretzel come over and scratching the wooden fence, almost as if he was trying to touch Dark, but couldn't." What's with him? Can he see you?" Storm asked, confused on what the horse was doing.

_" He can. Animals like dogs and such can see spirits that the human eye can't. Well, they actually sense their presence, Pretzel knows I'm here, but he's trying to find out where exactly. The difference for you is that you see me cause demons can show themselves to their hosts only. We don't show ourselves to anyone else (unless they have a sixth sense like Iris does) for the risk of being sprinkled by holy water,"_ Dark explained as Storm was going to say something when he heard a twig snap, the demon lookalike vanished back into Storm's body from that.

The officer hears someone coming on the side of the barn, pressed his back on the wall and slowly going towards the end of the wall. The person was doing the same, blue electricity sparked in the black monkey's finger tips. Quickly, he jumps out and throws a lightning bolt, cursing to see that he hit Holly.

" What was that for?" she hissed as it had no effect to her, leaving Storm confused on why it didn't hurt her before flinching to see pink electricity sparked on the white monkey's fingertips. Holly then threw a pink lightning bolt back, Storm embraced for the impact, only to find it...harmless. It didn't hurt him for Storm felt that he absorbed the charges of the bolt, very puzzling.

" What the..." Holly spoke puzzled as well, Storm then narrowed his eyes at her." Why are you following me?" he questioned as the white monkey glared back at the officer." To see if you aren't up to anything around here..."

" Are you serious?! What made you think I'm the bad guy? Why would I want bones for?" he hissed in rage, completely offended on such assumption this girl has made. Holly crossed her arms," Well sorry! Jeez...doesn't matter cause I still don't trust you watching the animals..." she growled as Storm face palmed himself.

* At least Crystal has no one bothering her...*

* * *

><p>Crystal rubbed her left eye, a bit tired for she was sitting on a stack of hay, watching the chickens. They were asleep, no thieves came by for about an hour by now." Maybe they are attacking the other farms..." she whispered before pausing, hearing a sudden movement among the woods near the fence border. The purple monkey glances around anxiously, judging from the sounds, it's one or two persons running among here. She took a step back, bumping into something big. She slowly turned around, relaxing to see that it was a cow, munching on the grass.<p>

" Oh...thank god. You gave me a sc-!" she froze, a sound of a blade rotating coming really fast. A yo-yo with blades then came right at her, Crystal dodged for it narrowly missed the monkey (and the cow) by centimeters, seeing a blond monkey there, a were cat. Her eyes widen for he was very familiar, one the of the most wanted outlaws she saw today!

" Looks like I'm going to take that cow away from you, miss~!" Susano hissed as he sends metal needles from the ends of his sleeves. Blue flames covered Crystal as a shield to melt them before making any contact and charges at the thief. Crystal then tries throwing a fiery fist that aimed for his face, but the monkey teleported. The blond monkey reappeared from behind and grabbed her chest, the purple monkey flushed.

" Not bad..." he said as Crystal gritted her teeth on what dirty move the were cat made and turns around to kick him, Susano transported again. This time, he reappeared in the air, levitating before chains appeared from the ends of his sleeves. Crystal sent blue balls of flames at the thief, frustrated on how he keeps on teleporting on every attack she threw at him.

Susano reappeared in front of the purple monkey in surprise, his metal fist punched Crystal hard enough into the air and transported above the officer. The chains wrapped around Crystal's legs and he begins spinning the female monkey around before the chains let go, sending her crashing into a couple of barrels. Wincing in pain, she looked up to glare as the blond monkey smirked and walks towards her then another monkey appeared behind him with red fur and hair. He wore a coat with a black shirt and pants with combat boots, the monkey grabbed Susano's shoulder to freeze.

" We have no time for this, Susano! You can rape this girl another time, get the cow and let's get out of here!" he hissed before disappearing, the blond monkey flatten his cat ears and the chains wrapped the cow, he looked at Crystal with a sly smirk.

" You heard, Tyron...next time we meet, I'll won't go easy on you!" he snickered before teleporting away with the cow, Crystal sat there defeat yet disgust.

" No wonder Storm doesn't leave me in patrols alone...dammit..." she cursed, feeling rather insecure by what Susano was going to do, lucky enough that 'Tyron' guy came in to stop 'that' from happening. the purple monkey got up and goes off to where Storm was, disturbed.

* * *

><p>Storm sighed, feeling irritated for Holly was still with him, watching the pigs.* What she said she was watching me, she wasn't kidding...that's my job to do that on Crystal...* he thought for it was the first time he let his student on a patrol on her own. If Lousia or someone he trust were here, he would allow that, but with no supervision, there was no telling what could happen.<p>

Suddenly, he heard something move among the thick area of the woods nearby." Who's there!?" he questioned, him and Holly turn to where the noise was coming from." Stay here..." he told Holly and quietly moved towards the direction. However, he heard her following him for the footsteps in the grass, he stops and kept his back turn for the noise stopped.

" I told you not to follow me..."

" I'm not following y-you..." Holly responded in fright as Storm turned around, Holly was standing on the same spot and he looked rather confused. He took a couple of steps back, that 'something' was making the same number of steps before stopping in front of him in the darkness, feeling like someone is standing in front of him. Storm made a fist and punched forward, only hitting the air. He stepped forward, that thing was now behind him again. He turned around, punching a bit fast, only to result the same as before.

This time, that 'person' kicked him from behind and he threw a bolt at the ground, nothing.* Dark, are you doing this?" he thought as he sense the demon feeling rather confused." No. I'm not..." he responded back in telepathy, making things more difficult to figure out what was near him. Holly stood there, watching Storm being picked on whatever was hidden nearby from the officer. Storm heard a giggle, a male. To be exact, it came to him that he knew who it was.

" All right, Razor! Quit hiding and come out here to fight like a real man!" he hissed as Holly raised a brow yet frighten on the name, hoping whatever was there wasn't the West Raven. There was silence, Storm rolled his eyes," Who ever you are, you're nothing, but a chicken!" he hissed and tried moving, only to find himself stuck.

" What the hell?" he muttered in surprise, trying to move his feet, but it felt like something was holding them down like cement, almost as if he was stuck to his own shadow.

Something then came to his thoughts, realizing how dark this spot was then all the shades around him, even with no light from the moon. Storm then charged up electricity before sending a shock wave at the shadows around him, he heard a grunt of pain and the area lighten a bit, whatever got hit suddenly moved over to the fence near the thick area of trees. The black monkey quickly dashed over to the tree area, a lightning bolt formed in his grip to defend from whoever is messing with him. Something fell to the grass, he glanced to see...Princess Celestia, lying there.

Happily, he runs over to grab his beloved plushie, but his eyes widen to see an umbrella with a sharp blade end swing at him, blocking the attack with his bolt. It sent the umbrella flying, the person disappeared with the plushie, no doubt that it was Razor. The officer jumps back over to the fence as dark shards are suddenly sent targeting the monkey, dodging the massive spray of shards. The shards that missed, dissolved in the air and ground then actually causing any damage, Storm turns to see blue flames being blasted in the air.

* So he's not alone...* the black monkey thought before sending bolts at the trees, only to damage the trees. He heard a noise from the pig pen, turning to see a female monkey with blue fur and short blond hair. She had a wooden hairband with feathers, brown leather sown vest and skirt with brown boots. She had red paint marks on her cheeks, she somehow leading one of the pigs like already a couple of meters away to the fence border. He now was battling in his mind, wanting his plushie real bad, but doesn't want the thief to get away.

" Storm, I'll handle her! You continue fighting whoever is attacking!" Holly interrupted his thoughts like she knew what he thinking and he nodded, now electricity covered him before charging forward and somehow, actually hit something invisible for there was a another grunt in pain. Seeing blue electricity sparking in the air, Storm smirked and created a claw out of his powers and slashed at the stunned, invisible foe.

A sound of something ripping along with the feeling of fresh blood on his claw, a claw of darkness appeared and slashed back at Storm, across his back. Storm let's out a cry of agony and falls on the ground, the dark shadow began moved away." Shit..." he cursed and looks over to Holly, who sends a bolt at the female monkey, but the dark shadow raised a shield to block it.

Storm's eyes widen, puzzled for the shadowy blob (Razor) moved right next to the female monkey and she stopped, looking confused and said something to it. Strangely, she lets go of the pig and runs off.

" Oh no, you don't!" Storm hissed and manage to be fast enough to tackle down the female monkey, surprising to see that she was really young, probably thirteen yet she is part of this thief mayhem.

" Let go!" She shouted as Storm manage to pin her down enough to cuff her hands together." No thief gets out of my watch!" he growled and turns his head at the ground, seeing that Razor has escaped in his sneaking, shadow way.

" I can't believe it! You actually did capture something..." Holly said impressed, but frowned to see Storm looked rather disappointed." Yeah, but I let Razor escape..." he cursed to himself.

" Storm!" Crystal's voice shouted from behind, they turn to see her come by." At least you saved an animal...I kinda failed..." the purple monkey whispered a bit in shame as Storm got up and patted his student's back.

" Now, now! It was just a chicken and..."

" Storm...they took a cow..." Crystal said clearly as the officer froze, Holly's eyes widen. The black monkey sighed, looking at the blond monkey, her blue glare towards them." Right now, let's get this girl to explaining back at the station. If not..." Storm paused to walk over to the umbrella that was standing, stuck to the ground and he pulled it out.

" We can look for another suspect..."

* * *

><p>It was breaking dawn as Storm and Crystal were waiting in front of the station, outside. Crystal watched Storm, sitting on a barrel and was examining the umbrella in his hands. It was a no shocker that Storm was serious in such cases yet is too childish for his own good.<p>

She begins to wonder...

_(Flashback)_

_ The two walked into some field outside Hearth City, a bit north and there were the usual; Trees and grass, simply the plain. Storm brought Crystal out here for her first lesson, though she doesn't find it much interesting_

_" So what's the lesson?" she asked, Storm simply ignored her and was looked around himself for something." Hold on..." he said as goes over to a tree, climbing it.* I hope it's not tree climbing, I already know that...* she thought as leaves of the tree were shaking for Storm was doing something in there. The black monkey jumps back down, holding what seems to be a pear._

_" Alright, come over here and look at this pear," he said as Crystal raised a brow and walks over, he held out the pear. She stops and stares it, finding no explanation of it._

_" I don't get it, what does this have to do with the lesson-_

_Splat!_

_Storm crushed the pear in his hand, the juice and pear bits covered Crystal's face, she stood there for a moment before glaring." WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled as Storm sighed._

_" You failed your lesson, that's what happened..." Storm said calmly as the purple monkey gave her mentor the 'no way' look, feeling rather confused." Can I have another chance?" she asked as Storm took a thought, sighed and goes off to get another pear from a tree._

_Again, she only gets every single pear smashed in front of her face and somehow is failing her first lesson." Wasting pears, my pupil..." he said, holding pear, number sixty-four to be exact, and this time, Crystal stayed in her spot. She was already filthy from all those pears, thinking how to see the pear without getting crushed in her face again. Storm stood in the exact spot, in a serious and calm way, holding the pear out and stared at Crystal._

_A few minutes passed, Storm pulled the pear away a bit." You aren't coming to see the pear or not?" he asked as Crystal hesitated, not getting the lesson since the first pear was crushed. She's already sick of them already and it didn't make quite sense, for god's sake, she has failed since morning to afternoon!_

_" Uh...no..."_

_" Are you sure?"_

_" And risk getting more pears being smashed, no..." she said as Storm had a neutral expression." Very well...you passed!" he said as Crystal's eye twitched, completely baffled to hear that._

_" Uh...I'm confused, how did I pass?" she asked her mentor, the black monkey was tossing the pear in his hand and simply shook his head." Well you should have know what the lesson meant by now. I can't tell, you need to figure that on your own..." Storm replied calmly, walking past her to go return back to the police department, the female monkey was now frustrated on this entire lesson._

_" At least give me a hint of what it meant, I don't see how crushing pears in my face counts as teaching! You said look at it and I did, somehow failing!" she shouted at him, Storm stops and turns around, still tossing the pear._

_" Alright. The hint I'll only give is that you do what the owner asks, but do not underestimate the pear. It is never to be trusted..." he said wisely and walks off as Crystal stood there, dumbfounded on that hint._

_(end of flashback)_

Why did she join in this police stuff in the first place?

Well, she never admitted, but Crystal was impressed by Storm's skills and sorta looked up to him. That doesn't mean she wanted to be like him due to his strange interests on certain things...and behavior. It's complicated to explain, but it sorta works in a 'hero's sidekick' way.

However, she finds it rather difficult to learn from her mentor, Storm teaches in a way that made no sense. Like one lesson, she had to play a racing car arcade game and when she loses, she fails. It wasn't her fault that she kept crashing into things, but when she finally beat the level, she 'mysteriously' passed. Crystal wasn't sure if Storm makes up these lessons to teach whatever meaning he is giving out or for his own entertainment. Either way, she wasn't sure how all this would get Crystal to learn any of Storm's skills or whatsoever.

For an officer that is very talented and serious yet unpredictable with an IQ of a walnut, it was a sad thing to bear with in missions. There was never a first time in any mission that Storm wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself, to allies or foes.

While Crystal was busy with her own thoughts, Storm was examining the umbrella from last night, Razor's umbrella to be exact. From the feel of the black fabric, it's as old as Razor, but it still could open. Storm sniffed a bit, sticking his tongue out in disgust. It...smelled bitter, hidden scent of beer and dried blood. Judging at the sharp blade point of the item, Razor uses it for close combat and probably killed a lot of people with it. Then again, Razor's battle style was more long-range, but he couldn't be too sure of that.

In fact, Razor didn't show himself at all during last night, Storm realized how very sneaky the immortal was able to stay hidden in the officer's shadow like that. Not to mention rather tormenting, Jeffery was absolutely right about Razor playing around with Storm. The immortal wasn't exactly fighting, but he wasn't even going after the animals either for he remembered the confused face on the girl.

She even talked...no, more of argue with Razor and simply did whatever he said. It made no sense yet the Susano guy that Crystal encountered (Which he will keep an eye out for his student's safety) took a cow, seeing that these group of thieves are taking bigger animals.

For now, they will see what Clara and Jeffery learn from the mysterious girl and if not, he could go looking for Razor to get answers, the highest guess would be that Razor could be responsible for this 'plan'.

Jeffery and Clara both came outside with slight concern, Storm gets off the barrel with a frown." So...what did you guys learn?" he asked for he didn't think it wasn't so good.

" Well, this 'Solana', doesn't speak English very well, her sentences took a while to break down. From what we know, she does happen to work for the West Raven as well as working partly of the bandit of thieves. It seems they are getting bones for a witch ritual..." she whispered in worry as Storm and Crystal's eyes widen.

" A...witch ritual? For what exactly?" Crystal asked as Jeffery lets out a sigh, scratching his head.

" She doesn't know, only Razor and someone else known as Eris. From our reports, we can probably tell both are probably the two heads of this 'witch' ritual they speak of. That's all we know, but we only missing a couple of jigsaw pieces to this mystery, we don't know what they could get from doing witch crafting..." he growled as Storm then smirked like he knew the answer, drops the umbrella in front of them like he caught something. Jeffery and Clara jumped on the sight, Jeffery grabbed it and narrowed his eyes at Storm.

" This...is the West Raven's umbrella...where did you get it?" he growled, the black monkey snickered a bit.

" You see, I had a little encounter with Razor last night's patrol and I actually got a good hit on him. He left his umbrella behind, guess he met his match..." Storm bragged.

" You're lying..."

" Am not! That umbrella is proof to you, Jeffery, that I...?" he paused for the strange silence that swept among them, Crystal turns to see the people outside, quickly return back into their houses in panic." What?" she asked as Storm followed Jeffery's gaze past behind him.

The officer turned around, a few yards from them was Razor in person. He was talking to an old man, who looked scared and Storm noticed the ripped claw marks on his left shoulder, points at him.

" SEE? I TOLD YOU I LAID A GOOD MARK AT HIM!" he shouted with a grin before dashing off towards Razor, Jeffery cursed under his breath and runs after him.

" Here we go again..." Crystal muttered and runs after them, feeling her mentor about to get himself in trouble again.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Me: As the title suggests, they are gonna be playing 'fowl' or chicken for those who don't know what that meant, with Razor. Now highlight...

Who is Eris? Why didn't Razor take the animals? Why did he tell the girl (Solana) to not take that pig? What is the purpose for the 'witch ritual'? Will Storm get played around with by Razor again?

Oh...remember the flashback with Crystal's first lesson with the pear? In your opinion, what was Storm trying to teach Crystal about?

Speaking of Crystal, I feel bad for her being in the highest risk of being raped by Susano!XD And Cloud isn't even relations with her at this part of time (Yes, I will show him in the next chapter, just...ignored by Storm, he is going to act VERY different..) so yeah, leave the overprotective Storm in duty! See ya on next part!


	22. Holly Extra ch6

Me: Continuing on with the extra, Storm captured Solana during last night's patrol, but Susano stolen a cow. The heroes learned that the bones are used for a witch ritual that only Razor and this 'Eris' knows about, unsure what could be obtained on doing black magic. Now, Razor is now in the open and Storm is probably gonna fail so yeah. OCs belong to me and let's get on with it...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6: Playing 'fowl' with the West Raven, part two**

* * *

><p>The old man stood there, rather frighten to see that the West Raven was standing before him. The monkey tilted his navy blue hat, narrowing his eyes a bit. He could make a run for it, but realizing that it was just himself being focused, he'll die on way or another.<p>

" Hey you!" Storm's voice shouted at Razor, the byakko turned to Storm's direction (which the old man took the chance to run back indoors) and quickly stepped aside, causing Storm to run into a couple of barrels. Storm got back to his feet and turns around, glaring." Mind giving me back Princess Celestia?" he hissed, showing his hand as Razor simply stared at it with that cool, violet gaze before smirking.

" Well you should learn to respect those around you, Storm..." he replied coolly as Storm was surprise that he knew his name, but grinned back.

" I don't respect anyone that is a criminal, you obviously don't scare me..." he responded back in the same tone as Razor glanced behind him, seeing Jeffery and Crystal stand a couple of feet away from him.

" So I see...at least, you are pretty much the only person that isn't afraid of me so far..." he chuckled calmly as Storm took that a compliment in way, feeling pride.

" Well it's all about being a hero..."

" However..." Razor stopped him for a moment, Storm paused to hear what else he was going to say." You are simply wasting time to go after someone above your league such as myself. If you take your head out of the bucket and listen to your friends, it's not worth for either of our times. I have alot of things in my own spare hands so bye..." he finished his 'compliment' and walks past Storm. The black monkey stood there dumbfounded for a moment and turns around, Razor was already walking very far from him and runs after the immortal.

" Wait a minute, you still haven't given back Princess Celestia!" he hissed, Jeffery stood there with his hands on his hips and shook his head.

" Crystal, does Storm ever give up?" the sheriff in training asked as Crystal shook her head.

" At some point, he will, but for Celestia's case, he won't..." she answered before the two run off again, keeping watch of Storm's actions.

* * *

><p>Storm was now standing the east end of the town with an open field in a road (and a tree), looking around." Damn...where did that bastard go?" he growled as Crystal and Jeffery finally caught up with the officer, both exhausted.<p>

" Storm, can you call it quits for today? We got a mystery in our hands and you're wasting time over a pony!" Jeffery snapped at the officer, Storm turned to glare and took out the umbrella.

" Well I will leave him alone once he returns my plushie! Besides..." he looks down at the umbrella," He knows about the witch ritual and it would help if he could tell us something, Eris or whatever that could help solve this case," he replied as the brown monkey bit his lip, seeing that the officer has a point there.

Storm checked his surroundings, his attention caught by a bar and remembering the scent on the umbrella, motioning Crystal and Jeffery to follow him inside. It was the usual he would see in Hearth city, only the country-style and there were other people in there, but that's not the surprising. They looked at the three with glares, Jeffery pulled his hat down a bit.

" Ignore them..." he said as Storm looks to see Razor sitting on stool near the counter with another monkey. He had light blue fur and hair tied to a mini ponytail with white ends. The monkey wore a gray jacket and black pants with brown boots, both facing away from their presence.

As nosy as always, Storm marched over and took a seat next to Razor, who pretends that he wasn't even next to him and the light blue monkey simply glared, Storm looked confused for the sudden hatred, but goes back to pay attention to Razor.  
>" Quit pretending I'm not there, Razor! You better give back Princess Celestia and while you're at it, mind explaining about the witch ritual?" he spoke demanding, Razor glanced at the black monkey and held a glass of wine in his right hand.<p>

" The ritual is none of your concerns, Storm. If I were you, I would keep myself from nosing into other people's business..." he growled as Jeffery glared as well, slammed his hand on the counter.

" It is our damn business, you bastard! Look, we aren't gonna bother you, but we have no clue on what it is that you are planning on with that ritual and you seem to know about...aren't I right?" the sheriff in training hissed as Razor looked a bit surprised for a moment before taking a sip of his wine, before smirking.

" You know me very well, Jeffery. Smart and a step ahead of the game like your father, I respect that...**before he died!**" Razor snickered as the brown monkey gritted his teeth on the mention of his father, wanting to punch the Byakko in the face on such comment yet he couldn't. The immortal thief yawned a bit, taking another sip." Speaking of that, mind telling me your last names, Storm?" he asked as Storm's eyes widen a bit to see Razor suddenly ask for something personal like that." Raiden is my middle name, Takashi is my last name so...why?" he answered suspiciously as Razor froze, taking a thought for a moment on what he just heard.

" Takashi...your blood descends from that clan? A rival to mine?"

" Yes..."

" Yet mixed by Raiden bloodline, correct?" Razor responded back as Storm then paused on that, the officer didn't know that there was a Raiden Clan." Uh...I guess since I don't know much about the Raidens..." he replied nervously as Jeffery seemed surprised on this, never thought that Storm is descendant of Two powerful clans.

_* That explains why he is as stubborn as a cow...*_ the sheriff thought, Razor moved his glass a bit, watching the wine move by his grip." So your parents are different...where are they?" he asked, still curious on how seeing that this officer has mixed bloodlines. Storm, still suspicious, looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

" They are dead. I have a foster parent...a friend of my dad...why are you asking this, it's creepy!" he growled, uncomfortable on such topic they are discussing, feeling like he is exposed of something. Crystal sees the nervous look on Storm, seeing how her mentor finds this talk rather awkward." So who is your 'parent', is he from any of the two clans?" Razor asked, a serious tone carried along as Storm narrowed his eyes.

" Satan...why? You know, that's enough of these questions, give me back my Celestia plushie, you weirdo!" he hissed, getting annoyed with this. Razor eyes widen a bit, but sighed and smirked." Mind giving me back my umbrella and then leave? You two are beginning to become pests..." Razor answered calmly as Storm kept a glare." Not until you give Celestia back, you lowlife..." Storm begins to rant off as Crystal then realized that the light blue monkey looked familiar. She recalled him being familiar, remembering someone trying to assassinate her mentor (in terms, failed) and she walks over, takes a stool to sit next to him.

" Excuse me, but I believe you were trying to kill Storm..." she questioned as the light blue monkey looks away from watching Storm rant, but did not look at Crystal and stared straight ahead." Did you not hear me? I was asking you something!" Crystal growled, finding it rude to be ignored like that and tried to poke him, the monkey swiftly yet harshly caught her wrist, close to twisting it and he still stared ahead, not even giving a glance. She held back a tear on the sudden pain he was causing and looked at where he was staring at. Crystal sees his reflection on a wine bottle, seeing that cold blood-red stare and begins to feel scared for the bottle cracked on her reflection and red wine seeping.

Storm then cleared his throat, randomly standing between the two before gently removes Crystal's wrist from the light blue monkey's grip." You are touching my student, I simply don't allow that..." he growled before walking back to his seat, Crystal's eyes widen to see the monkey glanced at him and some water whip beneath him caught Storm's ankle to make him to trip to hit his face on the floor.

The people in the bar laughed on that, Razor's turn to glare at the monkey." CLOUD! LEARN YOUR MANNERS!" he hissed suddenly at the light blue monkey, Cloud stopped snickering to be confused and lowered his head, goes back looking at the wine bottle. And it was his reflection's turn to get shattered, Storm slowly got up and Dark did not appreciate Cloud doing that. The demon took control of Storm's left foot and kicked Cloud's stool so hard, he fell backwards and hit his head.

_* Dark!*_ Storm shouted in his head, hearing the demon snicker on the scene.

_" What? He had it coming! You need to learn to make 'paybacks' on situations like this to those who dares to make a fool out of yourself,"_ Dark hissed as Cloud got back to his feet, giving a glare before sitting back on the stool.

" Seems your ally here isn't the brightest tool in your shed, Jeffery. Might want to keep an eye on the rookie..." Razor muttered as Jeffery narrowed his eyes and Storm heard what he said. The black monkey grabbed Razor's shoulder before his eyes widen, a sudden vision came across his mind upon touching the immortal and only Jeffery noticed how the officer suddenly went stiff.

* * *

><p><em>(Vision, warning; contains spoiler for Eternity of Three)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Storm stood in a field of flames, what was once...a clan village. He wasn't sure what clan it would be until he saw Razor standing a couple a meters away, facing a mysterious female monkey. She had pale light blue fur and long wavy hair, wore a black outfit like dress that had a hood and black boots. From his view, Razor looked very angry, glaring at the female monkey with burning hate.<em>

_" How could you do this to your own clan? First-"_

_" I had to kill them all, be thankful that I'm not planning to kill these two here..." the female monkey cuts the Byakko off, holding two baby monkeys, one had dark blue fur and the other...was Satan?! Storm tried to blink, yet he couldn't think that since the flames around himself made the vision look blurry to see them very well. Razor hesitated, attempting to attack, but he couldn't and stood there, thinking for some ideas._

_" Just what are you going to do with them?"_

_" That isn't your concerns, Razor. I'm just providing them something better in the future that you should have done..." she snickered as the brown monkey narrowed his violet orbs of flames at her." And what is that?" he hissed as the female monkey said something that Storm couldn't catch and whatever it was, ticked Razor off._

_" NO!" he snarled and charges at her in great speed, but the mysterious monkey shot a very powerful wave of dark energy, everything went white._

* * *

><p>Storm snapped back in reality, only to suddenly get shoved backwards by Razor, the immortal turned around on his stool with rage.<p>

" YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT!" Razor shouted angrily as Storm backs off a bit, shocked to see that the monkey knew that he was seeing that vision. But it wasn't exactly a vision, it was more a memory of the past.

Razor's past...

Everyone went silent on the shout, confused on what Razor said or whatever Storm did to upset him. Jeffery seemed to have his hair on edge, surprised by the West Raven's sudden rage while Crystal looked scared, silently cursing for whatever her mentor just did. Cloud simply said nothing, not getting the scene as well." You and me, outside, NOW!" Razor ordered, stands up and walks past him with Cloud following.

" What the hell did you do back there?" Jeffery growled at Storm, the officer gave a shrug." I'm as confused as you, Jeffery..." he replied before walking out, Jeffery and Crystal followed him.

Storm and Razor stood outside in front of the bar, standing a couple of feet away from each other, face to face. Jeffery and Crystal stood sidelines of where Storm was while Cloud sat on the sidelines of Razor's. Storm thought back to that memory, to where Razor and that mysterious monkey. He sees that both weren't on the same sides, she was the one who wiped out the Byakko clan and she was one of them! But that left a question mark, who exactly was that person?

He snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Razor sent shards of dark energy at him, Dark took control of Storm's movements to create a scythe out of electricity and blocking the shards._* What are you doing, Dark?*_ he shouted again in his mind as he heard a snarl from the demon.

_" You imbecile! You were letting your guard down, realize how powerful your enemy is! There is no time to daydream, you can search for answers later!"_ Dark hissed, Storm sees that Dark has some control over his body, finding it strange to see how he is not blacking out for once. Usual, he somehow consumed into darkness, Dark would change to his own look, but his own appearance still looks regular which is good cause Storm did not want Dark to go complete psycho with Crystal and Jeffery nearby. The scene could end rather horribly when Dark goes overboard with his sadistic ways.

In other words, he is just watching from his own mind while he lets a demon do the fighting for him, feeling like a coward for he wanted to fight Razor by his own will. Razor glared and disappeared, Dark turned to see the immortal reappear from behind, he smirked before quickly slashing at him with the electric scythe. It cutted Razor in half, only to disappear in an illusion of darkness, the Byakko was actually underneath him. He blasted an energy wave, sending Dark in the air as the demon gritted his teeth.

_" Nobody can defeat me~!"_ he hissed as the blue electricity faded for the real scythe was under it, flames covered it as everyone seemed surprised on the sudden, intense pressure in the air from the moment the weapon itself unveiled from the electricity.

" Storm has fire powers!?" Jeffery asked confused from the sudden move, Crystal stared with wide eyes at her mentor. Seeing that dark expression, she felt that it wasn't Storm. The purple monkey felt a great evil nearby and it was coming from Storm, yet she wouldn't think that Storm would be evil. It was strange and she couldn't figure out what it was. Razor, however, has sensed the sudden power from the officer...if that was Storm making the sudden tension in the air.

_* This kid...holding such monstrous power, yet the energy doesn't belong to him...*_ he thought suspicious on this, Dark then reappeared in front of Razor and swings the scythe, causing a very painful blow to the chest with the weapon's fiery blade. The immortal was flying before colliding into a building, Dark then sent a ball of flames to create an explosion.

The demon smirked before stops to frown, turning his sudden attention at Cloud. Storm, though in subconsciousness, saw a dark blue aura surrounding the light blue monkey, only Dark and himself could see._" So it seems I'm not the only demon in this filthy place..."_ Dark whispered telepathically as Storm was confuse, seeing a confused look on Cloud before narrowing his eyes.

_* What do you mean?*_

_" That guy...there's a demon inside that person's mind, a very familiar bookworm that I can recall in the past..."_ Dark replied, Storm suddenly felt that he had control of his body again, the scythe became ash and fell apart. Storm looked away, back at the raging flames far from him and saw how powerful that attack was. The ground was burned deep, but he couldn't call it victory just yet. The officer saw a shadowy figure in the fire, his eyes widen to see Razor coming and he wasn't very happy.

His wounds were quickly healing themselves, Razor narrowed his eyes." My, my! That was some blow there, I can still feel the pain from that attack! You can hit me with your candle lights all you want, now it's my turn!" he growled as he quickly reappeared behind Storm, not enough time to even blink and punched Storm with dark energy covering his fist. Storm grunted in pain, rolling across the ground before Razor appears again, blasted again by another wave. The black monkey was flying backwards, harshly hitting his back against a tree and looks up, painful blows that Razor did.

The Byakko glared, a tiny dark orb appeared in his hand before pointing it directly at Storm. Storm suddenly felt gravity pulling him down, sitting there like a duck, the orb then shot a small yet very powerful beam. He tried moving, but it came to him that somehow, Razor suddenly made gravity pulling his weight down and simply shuts his eyes.

" STORM!" Crystal and Jeffery cried out, but stopped to see that Razor stopped the beam for a mysterious figure swooped down, a couple of knives reflected the attack into the air. The Byakko dodged the rest that came at him, one manage to cut across his arm, but that didn't matter. Storm suddenly felt gravity going back to normal, he opened one eye to see that it was Satan who saved him!

Jeffery narrowed his eyes at the solider suddenly appearing out of nowhere that quickly, he saw Satan's right hand didn't have a glove and the other did. There was a strange mark, but for some reason, Satan quickly puts it back on his right glove before he could actually break down what it symbolized.

" Biting off more than you can chew, Storm?" the blue monkey whispered, putting his white glove back on as Storm chuckled nervously, not wanting to get Satan to get upset on what he did. He then paused, seeing that Satan kept a glare at Razor and he looked at the brown monkey, Razor was hesitating? The black monkey felt confused, seeing that Razor hesitated during that memory he saw and he's doing it again, only it wasn't the female monkey this time.

Jeffery sees the immortal's sudden hesitation, he could tell that he is willing to kill Storm, but this 'Satan' guy is putting the West Raven in fear for some reason.

" You never learned about picking someone your own size, did you, Razor?" Satan hissed angrily as both sheriff and officer were in sudden shock to see that Satan knew him. Razor said nothing, no longer hesitating and calming down a bit, giving a small smirk.

" What? The kid was getting annoying, he shouldn't nose into people's problems like that! What, you are his father or something?" he growled a bit, Satan simply stared back for moment, keeping that amber glare before taking a knife out and points it at him.

" Just...go! Kenage and I have already tolerated enough of you in the past, just go do whatever you were doing and get the hell out of my sight!" the blue monkey hissed as Razor flinched a bit, bit his lip for moment and sighed, going back to that cool and calm self.

" Whatever..." he muttered and disappears in an instant, Cloud doing the same thing and Jeffery walks over with Crystal.

" Uh...you showed up quite fast to deflect such a powerful attack, who are you?" Jeffery asked suspiciously as Satan calms down, lending Storm a hand to help him back to his feet.

" Satan Byakko. I am one of the generals of the army at Hearth City, I just came cause I can already see that someone isn't doing a very good start..." he grumbled a bit at the end, glancing at Storm, who twiddle his thumbs in embarrassment. It's really sad to see that someone he knew had to come all the way out in the open just to supervise him, already making a mess. The sheriff in training rolled his eyes, the brown monkey looked at Storm before back at Satan.

" Good enough, I guess. It's getting noon, we can discuss back at Clara's place," he said as they followed him, Storm now feeling confused then before.

* There are alot of things I want to discuss with Satan...* he thought, the memory and what happened with Razor that one moment, it made no sense. Perhaps he's looking a bit too deep in this case then what he should have. Satan followed, turns to see someone behind a box, but he disappeared, the solider narrowed his eyes in suspicion and left.

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard in the cave, Susano comes in with a light not far. He reached to the huge, hollow end of the cave, The hooded female monkey glances back as Tyron stood by her side. Along with the pale turquoise monkey and that dark purple monkey that kept Susano on his toes for some reason.<p>

" So, how was the match? Did the demon show itself?" she asked the blond monkey in a cold tone.

" Razor was about to kill him if it weren't for that Satan coming in the way. However, I saw that there were two demons present in the scene...one of them was Dark Storm, for sure..." Susano answered respectfully, the monkey turns her head with sudden surprise.

" Two, you say?"

" Yes...Storm wasn't exactly battling, the demon somehow fooled the crowd that his host was fighting when it was himself. The other, I could be wrong, but there was energy coming from Cloud for a moment..."

" So that's why he was talking to himself those couple of nights ago...very well. We can deal with the other later, the bigger goldfish goes first in this game. I want you to insert this hidden microchip into Dark Storm when he is taking control of the officer, take the child and Prism with you..." she ordered, hands out a needle to Susano, who took it as the pale turquoise monkey walked towards the blond monkey. The monkey looked nervous, Susano nodded and the two walked out of the cave, Tyron finished drawing a circle with a star on it.

" The mark is placed, how much more do we need, Eris?" he asked as Eris pulled down her hood, holding that dark violet gaze towards where the two left.

" Only two more along with a few gems we need. We already got ones in Hearth and the East, we just need two from this area..." she stops for an evil, dark smirk came across her face," It's surprising how slow Storm and his friends are catching up. Maybe once we get that chip inside Dark Storm, he will probably know what exactly that vision meant..." she snickered, walking out with the dark purple monkey following. Tyron frowned, he wasn't sure what she was planning.

" What exactly are we getting from all this?" he asked for he knew that only Razor knew what it was, the pale monkey turned her direction with a mischievous look on her face.

"...Greed..."

* * *

><p>Me: And that wraps it up, I told you that Satan would show up like the complete badass he is!*panned* Anyways, you saw Cloud, giving the cold shoulder to Crystal. I'm just gonna say something to make things more simple; The reason Storm and Crystal don't remember Cloud from this was because they paid no attention to him (mostly Storm) and their memories were erased in Satan's story, which we will get to in another time. Highlight time~!<p>

Why was Razor so upset on Storm seeing that memory? Why didn't Razor attack Satan? What demon lurks in Cloud's mind? What was that mark on Satan's hand? Why was Storm asked about his clan names, is Razor trying to find out something? Has Razor met his match, the vision with that same mysterious monkey from before? What does Eris mean by Greed? **(If you say money, you are a glacier to the answer!) **so we will find out in next time on;

Chapter 7: More mysteries, Storm's struggle in the Past

We will see you next time, seeing how Storm dealt with his childhood. And Dark going psycho...as usual! Review and bye!


	23. Holly Extra ch7

Me: I cried a bit while writing this, trying to get the image to be very clear here on how I imagined it to be. OCs belong to me, I have nothing much to say on this one, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: More mysteries, Storm's struggle in the Past<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang was sitting quietly in the dining room, sitting on the dinner table for Holly and Clara were making the food in the kitchen." So...from the conversation we had with Razor (an awkward one), Storm said that you are his foster parent?" he asked as Satan looked up from staring at the wood of the table.<p>

" Uh, yes. I'm just looking after him since..." the conversation goes off there, Storm simply watched the two have a conversation. He wasn't in a bad mood at this moment, not in a good one either. All that was repeating in his head was Razor's memory, probably what is behind of all the West Raven's actions. That moment of hesitation with the monkey and Satan, Storm realized how Razor holding back on something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

" Storm, when did you have fire powers?" Jeffery suddenly asked, Storm looked up, shot a glance at Satan and the blue monkey said nothing yet he knew what happened.

" Uh, no. I don't have fire powers, what are you talking about?" Storm replied like it never happened, blaming Dark on using his own powers, even when it wasn't Storm doing the fighting. Jeffery stared at him, before chuckling and shook his head like it was a joke." No, seriously, when did you have those fire powers? I saw you hit Razor with that blade with flames, I'm just curious!" he said as Storm bit his lip, thinking of some excuse to avoid this.

" Yeah, Storm. I also didn't think you were a fire user..." Crystal comes in the conversation, the officer closed his eyes shut, wishing his brain can go faster for once! He didn't want them to know about Dark if he want's to be 'blessed' or whatever they do to get rid of demon in a person's body. Besides, he doesn't want Crystal into thinking he actually has fire powers like her, could ruin his own pride.

" Uh...I don't know! Maybe it's part of clan blood, maybe I have more abilities that haven't been kicked in yet. The fire must be part of that unknown ability..." he quickly lied, Jeffery and Crystal looked at each in suspicion and shrugged." Good enough, we learn new things during our lifetime and you are beginning to blossom, perhaps!" the sheriff in training said as Storm looked at Satan, the blue monkey narrowed his eyes to give 'you lier' look. The monkey knew that the officer just lied and how Storm was taught better than to lie, but Satan has to understand that would risk Dark being discovered.

And Storm is pretty sure that Dark isn't happy with the town knowing that a demon is lurking around. After dinner, Storm, Crystal and Satan had to stay at Clara's place since the hotel damaged. Hopefully, Razor won't try to mess with the officer again inside Clara's house.  
>However, that seems impossible since Satan is around and he saw how Razor pretty much took him serious about not showing himself anywhere near Storm. Only...for how long? Night fell as the moon is beginning to wax itself to crescent form, Storm laid there on the bed of his room since Satan was sleeping on the couch, the officer was still awake. His mind was still searching answers, fitting the pieces he was given on his first two days. A cow got stolen, the witch ritual and Razor's past memory. Those three hints seemed to fit into one another, but it was hard to know where exactly on the pieces to connect. He needs more evidence for this hard case and fast.<p>

_* Did you hear that?*_ Dark whispered in the black monkey's mind, Storm paused to listen to whatever the demon heard." Uh...what did you hear?" he whispered as Satan opened one eye a bit, hearing Storm's voice._* It...sounds like a demon...something is outside, a bit of the north. I sense a powerful force...and it's not the demon from today...*_ the demon replied back as Storm grimaced a bit, not liking the sound of that." We'll go check it out!" the officer muttered, quickly and quietly got up to put on his clothes and walks out of the room.

Satan laid on the couch, now fully awake and sighed. He now ponders for what could the demon do to get Storm into trouble. The question began to resurface itself, going back to the times when Storm was a child and Kenage's death, Dark was still alive.

Why did Kenage seal a demon into his son? It didn't seem to be a smart idea, knowing what monster that Dark truly is and for Storm to burden with, it doesn't make things very easy in life.

Even, when he is already been through enough.

* * *

><p>Storm was outside, looking around for the 'demon' that Dark is hearing near the area. He then saw Holly and Gloria closing the barn doors, Storm blushed to see the beautiful monkey at night.<p>

_* God, she even looks beautiful at night...*_ he thought, only to cry in pain by something biting on his left cheek. He turns his head to see Dark sitting on his shoulder in that small, ghost appearance with a glare." Ow! What was that for?!" he hissed, feeling his cheek for tiny bite marks, blood dripping as the demon gave a snarl.

_" I know what you are feeling towards that meaningless bitch! She is nothing, but a complete distraction, focus back on the demon! I simply don't understand what this 'love' concept that you mortals come up with..."_

" That's because you never open up to anyone, like me! Maybe there's a reason that my father got me stuck with you in the first place!" Storm hissed back, the demon then scratched across where he bit him before going back into the officer's mind. Storm got out a cloth and pressed it on his cheek, the burning sensation it made and he didn't care if Dark doesn't agree with his own opinion. The officer walks north, unaware that Holly just saw him leaving the place and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

" I better go..." she whispered and leaves, Gloria watched for a moment before glancing around and walks back inside.

Storm ran through the woods with Dark directing him where the other demon could be, reaching to an edge of a hill. Down below the hill, a giant carnival was glowing and still going, which doesn't appeal much to Storm._* The demon is close...*_ Dark hissed as Storm was going to say something, only to hear someone from behind and turns around to see Holly, the black monkey narrowed his amber eyes.

" Why are you always following me?"

" Why are you sneaking out to go see some carnival?" Holly growled as Storm raised a brow and looks over his shoulder at the glowing area of games, confusion went across his face." That's a carnival?" he asked very puzzled as Holly simply face palm herself before glaring that the monkey." Of course it's a carnival, quit acting like a moron!"

" I'm very serious, I never even heard of this 'carnival' that you speak of until now...is it a festival?"

" No...I mean, sorta, but it's pretty much everyday! How could you not know what a..." Holly paused, seeing Storm had a very serious look and implied what he said was the entire truth." Well...where have you been in your childhood?" she asked for she clearly didn't understand how Storm would not know about something like a carnival.

" In my room, okay? Now, would you please leave me to my business and go home?" Storm hissed and turns his back to walk down the hill, the white monkey gave a glare and runs over grab his shoulder, her vision went black for a moment as Storm flinched, receiving that negative feeling when he touched Razor.

* * *

><p><em>Holly and Storm stood there, the memory shown is this time in a bedroom." Storm, what's going on...?" Holly asked rather frighten, getting these cold vibes from what she is seeing and looks at the officer, who said nothing and stared the door that stayed closed. The white female monkey turns around to gasp a bit, seeing a small monkey with black fur and short hair with amber eyes. It was Storm, only as a child, wearing a red shirt and blue pants with tennis shoes. Suprisely, he still had his brown coat which wrapped around his waist, Holly stared at the silent child. Confusion struck her for the Storm in the past, was facing towards the wall in the corner of his room, a strange sound was suddenly made below and Holly turned her attention towards the door.<em>

_She heard voices, one of them was Satan, but there were a few other voices that were unfamiliar._

_" We searched around the entire city and you happen to be the only resident who knows about the child. Now, where are you hiding him, Mr. Byakko?" a man's voice spoke bitterly, Holly looked back at the younger Storm before back at the door for the conversation was taken downstairs._

_" I don't have him so you can leave! Why do you even want him in the first place? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Satan shouted, sounds of somebody trying to hold back someone else along with a harsh slap. Holly went through the door since this was an illusion of the past, she couldn't see well because the door below and Storm's room were closed. What frighten the white monkey was that there was someone down below, Holly swore that she was seeing things as she walking down. The monkey turned her head to see someone was behind her, thinking it was Storm, but when she turns her head twice, the lookalike (or Storm...) was gone. _

_Holly shook it off to think that Storm was just following her and goes through the one below, seeing Satan behind held back by the arms by two...government agents? She looked back to see if Storm followed, the officer was still back in the room, traumatized. That cold feeling came back like in the stairs, perhaps it was someone that was following her, but she could have sworn that it was Storm. This was a memory of the past so if whoever did follow her wasn't part of it, it was no laughing matter._

_" You don't know that yet! Listen here, Satan, you do realize that child is mixed blood of two great powerful clans! What gave you an idea that you have control over the child, seeming like you know what you are doing? We have no clue on what that kid does and we certainly do not want such threat in this country...!"_

_"THREAT?! What made you believe that Storm is going to destroy an entire nation? The last time you blamed someone, Kenage didn't even destroy a goddamn building yet you fucking morons are too ignorant to see that he was trying to help us!" Satan yelled angrily, cutting off the man who then the agent then punched the soldier across the face as Holly took a thought on what he just said.  
><em>_* Storm is a threat...can he seriously destroy an entire nation?* Holly thought, confused from why would the government come up with such false conclusion about a child? Storm can destroy a building (if she heard right from Jeffery when he battled Razor), but an entire country is just plain ridiculously._

_At least...if Storm _can _destroy one._

_" Quit pretending like you know everything, you retard! Kenage DID destroy a bunch of things and you as well with everybody were there to witness that lunatic's power! What makes a monkey like you to have rights of legally owning another person's child? Both parents are dead in which they both inherit from such monsters that ARE a threat to the society! If I recall from talking to the neighbors, This house doesn't legally belong to you AS WELL for the property belongs to YOUR owner! Just because Kenage killed your owner doesn't mean that YOU are free, you are still property! In other words, YOU should be working for a new owner, not here!" the agent argued back as Satan stared at him like he already lost the argument, the blue monkey bit his lip with hesitation._

_" J-just...at least tell me...what are you going to do to him?" Satan whispered, his voice shook with little confidence as Holly could see that Satan had nothing left to talk back at the humans._

_" We are taking the child back to headquarters for experiments. Even if he doesn't hold any violent nature like his family __bloodline_,_ Storm will still be executed because we all know that he holds that death vision ability, recessive or not. Alright men, search the house..." he said as Satan's eyes widen before struggling himself free from the two humans holding him down, Holly then ran back to Storm's bedroom upstairs. _

_Storm was still standing, his face pale and a thousand words could describe how he felt in the past. Holly looked where the 'past' Storm was, the child in the corner and stared at the door as the sounds of the agents now ramming the door open since it had a lock. He was not frightened by the noise or whatever was going to happen, Holly turned to see if the door was broken up, only to see the lookalike monkey that she thought was 'Storm' behind her back, realizing it was a demon._

_" YOU'VE SEEN ENOUGH FROM HERE!" Dark hissed and everything went red. The last thing she saw was that the humans broke through the door and grabbed Storm's hair before dragging him away._

_Those terrified screams that she didn't want to hear..._

* * *

><p>Holly stood there, letting go of Storm's shoulder like she just invaded his privacy. He stared down at the carnival, confusion was spelled out on his face and she finally understood why.<p>

" Oh...Storm...you...you **never** had a childhood. What has Satan been doing to you for those past years?"

" Nothing...he's a good father. I...just don't know why they think I'm a monster like my ancestors..." Storm replied weakly, staring down at the carnival before sighing.  
>" Even after fours years that day when the law passed down, I refused to go out in public for I couldn't bear those stares burning on every side of my head. Even now when I work with humans and my own rights, I will never forget that day..." Storm gritted his teeth, holding back the tears as his hands tighten to fists," And they know it all too well...now if you excuse me, I have to lookout for something..." he muttered before running down hill to the shining area below, Holly stood there with guilt. There were still more questions she would ask, but it looks like that she'll have to ask later in a better time.<p>

Holly walked back to the farm, seeing Satan was outside, leaning his back against the post fence and was staring off into space." Why are you up?" she asked, walking towards him as he looked back at the white monkey." Couldn't sleep..."

" There is something I would like to know about..." she asked as Satan blinked for a moment, looking confused.

" Question...about what?"

" I know that you are Storm's 'father', but I just want to know...if you care about Storm so much, why did you lock him up in a room?" she asked as Satan froze for a moment before saying nothing and turned his back to walk away. Holly thought that if she grabbed his arm, she could see another memory, but when she grabbed Satan's arm (which he froze again) that she saw...nothing. No matter how hard she focused, some type of force was blocking it.

" What are you doing?" Satan said sternly as the white monkey lets go, not understanding why she was able to see Storm's past, but not Satan." I'm just asking a question!" she shouted angrily and the blue monkey ignored her, reaching the front door of the house before stopping at the handle.

" He isn't a monster..." Satan whispered in a weak tone as Holly paused, seeing the monkey turn his head to see that amber gaze, filled with grief.

" But there was nothing I could do to stop it..."

BOOM!

Both stopped to see that a large blast of flames was seen afar on the direction where Storm taken. The two monkeys looked at each other before quickly dashing off to see what had happen.

* * *

><p>The officer went back to his serious mood as before, looking around the place. He ignored the games since they don't appeal much to him at the moment, not getting the idea of why a demon would be lurking in a place like this.<p>

_* There...in that circle thing...*_ Dark shouted in the black monkey's mind, he looked straight at the Ferris wheel." Yeah, the 'circle' thing..." Storm repeated, walking towards the ride as Dark appeared in his shoulder again, glaring.

_" Hey, I have no knowledge of what you mortals come up nowadays..."_

" It's a 'Ferris wheel', if I'm right..." Storm corrected the demon, giving a ticket before getting in one of the carriers of the ride." The demon is close, very close...right behind you!" Dark hissed as he turned, only to gap for he recognized the person, an outlaw to be exact. It was a female monkey with silver fur and hair, wore a hairband with a yellow ribbon that tied a ponytail on one side of her head. She wore a yellow shirt with a ribbon, yellow skirt with a black belt and Storm sees that it was Elena before grinning.

" Well, well! Looks like I found myself an outlaw in a carnival ride and I didn't need to use any of my techniques to find you!" he chuckled a bit, Elena blinked for a moment before giving a smile." Oh, so does that mean you are looking for me so that you and that demon can be my friends?" she asked dumbfounded as Storm was shocked to see that she noticed Dark and that she had no clue that he was going to arrest her.  
>Dark glanced back at Storm, both exchanging the same puzzled expressions and the officer sighed, seeing that the ride had started. He looked to the sides, seeing that they were the only two in the carrier besides that man." Alright right then...just letting you know, I'm a police officer so you aren't afraid of me handcuffing you?" he asked as the female monkey shook her head, keeping that smile.<p>

" Okay...just turn around with your hands behind your back..." he ordered as Elena followed instructions, turning her back as Storm frowned._* This was...easy...*_ the black monkey thought, reaching for her hands when Dark sensed that something didn't feel right.

_" WATCH OUT!"_ he hissed as Storm pauses to see a random snake appear out of nowhere from Elena's wrist and strikes for Storm. The officer quickly stepped aside, the snake stretched far enough to bite the man in the face. Storm and Dark watched in horror for the venom was turning the man into stone before it swings itself, breaking the statue of was once living to pieces.  
><em>" Well, well! Who would have guessed that you bonded with a living being..."<em> a mysterious female voice whispered as a female monkey with dark blue fur and long hair tied to a pony tail, appeared on Elena's left in a ghostly way. She wore dark navy blue and white zipper top and jeans with black boots, Dark appeared on the left of Storm's side in the same transparent way and glared at the female demon.

" Says you! What brings you here, making havoc around my territory!" Dark snarled, holding his scythe as Storm was surprised to hear that Dark knew about the demon, Belinda held a snake and stared at the reptile." Funny, I was going to ask the same thing since I didn't suspect that the tremendous power would be coming from you. In fact, you should be dead..." she snickered a bit as Dark twirled his weapon in his fingertip, giving that evil smirk.

" That is none of your concerns! The only thing you need to worry is the fact that you are about to wish that you never meet me!" the demon hissed before throwing a ball of flames, the attack alarmed the officer for he didn't plan on battling Elena and Belinda during a Ferris wheel when there are people above and below. Elena, still holding that smile, quickly made an energy shield made of light that symbolized the sun, blocking the powerful blast.  
>The glass of the windows shattered from the intense blow, violently shaking the entire ride stopped. Storm heard people screaming below, he glanced to see that they were at the very top and cursed for Dark's recklessness. The black monkey's thoughts were then blocked off for the demon disappeared and felt him taking over his own mind. The scythe was now at Storm's grip, Dark glared from the eyes of his host as the dark blue demon narrowed her eyes.<p>

" So that's how you want to play...fine!" Belinda muttered as she disappeared into her hostess's mind, Elena's hair and fur turned dark blue as her clothes faded to the color white, Dark snickered a bit. Storm, though subconscious of his body, gulped a bit for he had no control over his demon and how much dangerous fighting on top of a Ferris wheel could be. Belinda made the first move in control of Elena, the snake stretched out at Dark for his wrist, in which the demon held out his scythe for the snake to bite into the rod part of the weapon. The dark blue demon smirked before using the snake as a rubber band to fling herself behind the lookalike demon and harshly kick at the center part of Dark's back.  
>Not knowing how to react to this trick, Dark turned around and mistakenly lets go of his scythe, causing the demon to roll backwards into a corner and Belinda stared at the scythe she 'got'." You still kill people with this thing? The blade looks dull, doesn't look like it could cut through metal!" the female monkey giggled a bit as Dark quickly got back to his feet, flames burning in his palm with rage.<p>

" Oh, you'll see how dull it is once I cut off your head with it!" he hissed before they paused, Storm felt something very wrong. A negative feeling was on his right, surprised how he didn't sense it from the farm until now. Dark and Belinda look to the side before the two were then blasted into the air by a dark energy wave." What is this?!" Dark grunted through gritted teeth as Storm felt the attack even when he is subconscious, faintly seeing something or someone heading towards their way. Dark twisted his body a bit to land on his feet while Belinda had two snakes bite into the ground before lowering herself." Oh...it's her..." Belinda growled a bit as Dark glanced at her before at the direction of the attack, seeing two dark figures behind the smoke.

" Sorry to interrupted your battle, but we have a mission to carry out..." a sinister, female voice hissed as Storm blinked, seeing that he regained normal control on his body. The figure stepped out of the smoke, it was a monkey with bright turquoise fur and short hair, wore a dark pink and red striped sweater with a purple scarf. The monkey wore shorts and brown boots, Storm flinched a bit for how innocent the kid looked yet something in the back of his head was trying to remember something. Something about the monkey that he knows, but what was it?  
>Storm shook his head, seeing that Elena gains back control since her looks went back to normal, staring curiously at the monkey that attacked him. The officer's eyes widen for the monkey's shadow rises up in the air, forming a female monkey with green fur and long hair with red eyes, wearing a green jacket, purple shirt and black pants with boots.<p>

" Come out of hiding, Dark Storm. We know that you are here and Eris wants us to settle this very quickly...if you are strong as you say you are!" the female monkey, a demon to be exact and Storm looked to his side to see Dark reappear just like her, his shadow attached to Storm's." And who do you think you are to question my power? Knowing who I am already shows alot, does it?" he hissed as Storm tries giving a glare yet he couldn't for that turquoise monkey looked too innocent and doesn't seem to want to fight.

" Just who are you guys and what does Eris want with us?" Storm questioned as the green female monkey snickered a bit, Belinda appears besides Elena and narrowed her eyes on this scene. Elena didn't notice the danger, happily counting as many stars she sees in the night sky.

" I'm Prism and this is my host, Taylor. Eris knows that you are on to her, Storm and we know how much a quick thinker you are. Your bloodline, bravery of the Takeshi and the skills of Raiden, we know it all. Our plans, of course, are no concern for you, we just want to do something about that demon of yours..." Prism explained in a dark tone, Storm glanced to the side at Dark. The black demon had that sadistic smile coming up, Storm bit his lip for the people watching this scene and once again feared for the demon's powers." Let's begin in the count of three...one..." Prism said as Dark then turned his red-blood gaze at Belinda before showing his hand." My scythe, Belinda?" he hissed as the female demon forgot that she was holding it.

" Hmm...why would I give your scythe back? Can't you fight with just your bare hands?" the dark blue monkey replied rather annoyed as Dark narrowed his eyes." It's my weapon and I can fight with my bare hands, but...I refuse to get germs on my hands when I tear this weakling apart..."

Two...

Belinda rolled her eyes as Storm face palm himself, remembering about Dark's phobia of germs." Whatever, I'll give back to you...in return of having an affair with me~" she said seductively as Storm and Dark's faces went beet red on hearing that, the black demon gritted his teeth in rage.

" HELL NO, AM I DOING THAT, YOU SLUT! RETURN MY SCYTHE, NOW!" he hissed as Belinda frowned, holding the reaper tool back." No return!" she replied.

" THREE!" Prism hissed before creating a black arrow out of dark energy with her hands, then shooting it at the officer and the demon. Storm and Dark jumped in opposite directions, both dodging massive amounts of arrows aiming for their heads." Bitch, give me my scythe!" Dark yelled, creating circles of flames before throwing them at Prism, who then took control of Taylor's will and created a barrier around herself, Taylor getting small amounts of burns. Storm watched this with rage as Dark then halted him with his hand.

" Hold on...they seem to share a type of abusive hose and demon relationship. No...this is no ordinary demon..." he growled as Storm looked back, Prism walks over and yanked Taylor's hair, the monkey yelped in pain for a bit." Quit getting hurt so easily! My god, can't you fight back for once?!" she hissed as the officer glared at the green monkey.

" Hey, leave him alone!" the black monkey hissed before shooting a lightning bolt, seeing that Prism took control and created a shield that reflected the bolt back, it turned to black and doubled the power that Storm sent. Dark pushed Storm out of the way, getting shocked as Prism smirked." You are a fool to protect your host like that!" she sneered, appearing behind the petrified Dark and blasted him with a dark beam. The demon lets out a hiss of pain, disappearing and Storm once again felt that he was taken control, this time fading to black.

Dark, in full control of Storm's body, soon created a scythe out of flames since Belinda was still too stubborn to give up his main weapon._* I'll deal with that bitch later...*_ he thought angrily to himself before coming at Prism, swinging the flaming blade at Prism, who was dodging every fast attempt of slicing her. This enraged Dark even more that he didn't notice that an arrow came behind, hitting the ground near his feet to send the demon flying. Threads of darkness then came out of the ground and wrapped on Dark's arms and legs, leaving him unable to move.

" SUSANO, INSERT THE NEEDLE, NOW!" The green monkey ordered as Susano appeared out of hiding and the blond monkey grabbed the black demon's wrist before injecting the needle into it. Dark hissed from the pain that the needle made and made a claw of flames, ripping the threads and clawed out at Susano. The were cat teleports out of the way to make him miss, the black monkey fell to his knees shaking and his vision blurring. He looked up with a death glare as he tried his best to stay awake.

" W-what...d-did you put into me?"

" Oh...you'll find out soon enough. We finished our mission, you are no longer in any interest for now. Next time, at least try proving to me that you are powerful as they say you are..." Prism snickered before disappearing with Taylor, Dark gripped on his chest as Storm then regained sight, having control. But the strange dizziness didn't go away, the officer fell on his chest and weakly looks up. There were people frighten, their stares focused on the monkey like he just threaten them. He passed out from this unknown cause of that needle, Belinda and Elena look down at the officer before looking up to see Satan and Holly coming.

" STORM!" they shouted out his name, running to the unconscious monkey's sides and Satan picked him up before glaring at Belinda and Elena." What did you two do?" he growled as the dark blue demon rolled her eyes.

" We did nothing, you retard! Prism did all the fancy work, not me! Secondly, give Dark his scythe back, but remind him that he still owes me an affair..." Belinda grumbled, shoved the weapon into Holly's hands before transporting back into Elena's mind, the monkey then skips off into the shadows. Satan raised a brow before looking at Holly, who was confused on the scythe and stared at the blue monkey with the 'what is going on' look.

" I'll...explain later. Let's just get Storm back...he is getting a fever..." he muttered, the two walk off carrying the officer. Satan glanced back at the people, giving a dark glare before turning his attention ahead to the house. Things are just getting serious..."

* * *

><p>Me: Poor Storm...getting yanked by the hair by humans, all because of what they fear of the clans. AND yes, Satan was once a slave...<p>

Audience:*gasp*

Me: Now some of you are going 'wait, I thought monkeys and humans get along in Storm's universe." then you haven't quite payed attention to the clans for a moment. Yes, they do get along, but due to fear of the clans and how in the old days, people couldn't tell the difference between an inherited clan monkey and a regular monkey, this lead to...discrimination. In other words, they were separated by humans and considered as 'property' like that man said. So yeah, slavery was in the past for monkeys, but not for Storm.

So, at least we know what that lady did to Satan and Kage in that flashback. The only remaining questions you guys are probably wondering are; Why didn't Razor do something about it or how come Kage is guarding the border that separates the West and East region of the world and not a slave? That will be explained later.

Specter: Goddammit, why am I co-hosting again? T_T Never mind, now for the highlights...

What more dark secrets (no pun intended) lurk in Storm's past? What else did that needle do? Why did Kenage seal Dark into his son? Will everyone know about Dark Storm?

Most of all, is Dark EVER going to do the affair with Belinda?

Specter: you guys can answer that last one about Dark and the affair, it's optional. I mean, we all know Dark is psychopath...O_O Did he lose his virginity before he did it with Mizuki?!

Me:XD *optional as well* Yes guys, do you THINK Dark was a virgin before Mizuki or did he lose it way before or during this? Golly, this is one mystery that we are never going to solve...along the lines of demon reproduction, a very strange concept that will explain in _Past Remix:Concealed Light_ (coming soon) because through research, there are MANY different ways of demons being born so yeah. Just answer those two questions if you want to, see ya next time on...

Chapter 8: Finding the truth, is it right to blame?

Review and ciao!


	24. Holly Extra ch8

Me: Last time...we saw Storm's past, learned Satan was once a slave and questioned that Dark was a virgin or not. OCs belong to me, I don't have alot to say for this chapter...enjoy?

Specter: *spits soda* IT'S GRAPE!

Me:T_T Do you guys want him still co-hosting here?

Specter: HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Finding the truth, is it right to blame?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The child's amber eyes stared at the clear blue sky, quickly looking down at the grass for it burned them, even when he wasn't staring at the sun. This entire place was foreign to the monkey, his hand gripped tightly to the older one as this was his first time to be outside.<em>

_" We can stay here for a little while since nobody is here..." Satan whispered as Storm looked up silently, clearly too young to understand half of what the blue monkey just said. Satan sits down on a bench, glancing suspiciously as the child clearly wandered not too far from his sights. The black monkey soon paused by the strange sound as the bushes shook a bit, this only alarmed the soldier a bit. Coming out of the bush was a turquoise monkey, a child to Storm's age, runs out and was whimpering for there was a butterfly on his head. The monkey froze for a moment as the insect flew off of his head and landed on a flower near him, Storm simply looked back and forth._

_He did not understand why his father was acting that way, Storm then stepped on the butterfly, crushing its body against the flower. The monkey flinched a bit in disgust to see that Storm just ended the life of the insect like it was nothing, but a waste of space." Hi..." Storm greeted as the turquoise monkey calms down a bit, slightly confused on Storm being nice._

_" Uh...hi...who are you?" the turquoise monkey asked nervously, the black monkey stared with a blank amber gaze before smiling." I'm...Storm...what's yours?" he asked back, the child could tell that Storm is still trying to speak properly. In fact, it looked like he didn't even understood his own words." My name is Taylor...and..." Taylor stops speaking, jumping a bit for Storm held out his hand._

_" Wanna be friends?" he asked politely as Taylor looked a bit uneasy about saying yes, especially when he just met Storm." I-I guess...we could be friends...though I never had a friend before. My mom says I shouldn't have any," the monkey replied as Storm had a smile. Satan sat there on the bench, listening the entire conversation. He wasn't sure of allowing this, but he sees that the two are getting along, despite Taylor acting a bit awkward. If only life could stay like this, the blue monkey thought as with the kids, Storm was playing tag with Taylor. Storm stops on his tracks when Taylor run through a bush, he seemed uncertain on what to do for it was shaking. Curiosity had struck, he walks forward before everything went black._

* * *

><p>" TAYLOR?!" Storm cried out, waking to see nothing, but the ceiling of the bedroom in Clara's house. His amber eyes explored around, turning his head to see that he was back somehow and noticed the wet cloth that fell off his forehead. He turned to his other side, seeing Satan asleep on the couch. He grimaced for he notices the shadows under his eyes, feeling bad that the soldier staying awake the entire night for his health. The officer slowly sits up on the bed, his head ached before remembering the battle with Prism and Taylor. It wasn't possible that the Taylor in his past was the same one in the present, Storm seeing nothing, all blurry. Then he soon remembered, the needle and Dark.<p>

_* Dark...Dark?*_ he called out within his mind, a low groan coming from the demon_." ...What...is it?"_ the demon replied rather faint and fuzzy, he was probably waking up as well. Storm sighed in relief yet he doesn't think there was any need to worry over Dark since it is normal for him to take. He is powerful and most fearful, what's not to take him down besides holy water and demon charms?

_" I appreciate your thoughts...though arrows are the most deadly to my kind if seals or charms were applied. Learning my mother's death, a Nue can never be too ready to consume fear of others or spreading disease..."_ Dark spoke calmly as Storm rolled his eyes, how should he know what species Dark is when he wields the weapon of the shinigami? Unless he stole it which isn't much of a surprise, it explains why he was banished with that much power. Dark appears on his shoulder in that ghostly way of his, looking exhausted, but held that annoyed glare.  
><em>" That is not the source of my powers! I gain the greatest power source in Hell..."<em> he points at the skull amulet attached to his tie_,"...is this. There's a reason why I was banished, those fools had obviously have no idea to control such power. Even my father was a dumbass of an excuse to use it for 'cases of emergency' when** I** can actually manifest its powers for useful purposes. They are all blind to see how **powerful** I am above them all!"_ he hissed as Storm's eye slightly twitched on the many times on the word 'power'. Dark sure is egoistic yet he had not realized how much of a mad man he sounded, Storm could imagine why they would banish a demon over-crazed with power. Counting the many times how Dark gets over board with killing, the least concern was how if Dark were to break the seal that kept him and the officer bonded in fate. His only fear is that the spell that Kenage cast were to be broken, all hell would break loose upon the hands of the demon. Certainly, that wouldn't happen or at least he hopes so in the future.

All Dark could do is appear as a ghost (visible to others in his choice) and can go in a short distance away from the host body (Storm, himself) and so far, he manage to get as far then twenty blocks in a city. The officer knows how much Dark wants to get away from him, probably sick of his good, heroic acts of saving lives.

Perhaps if Dark understood emotions of the living much more and aware of his doings, maybe it wouldn't get Storm into messes that he is to be blamed or hard to keep control. There were cases that Chuck doesn't know that Dark finished himself for his own fun. It's really hard to tell your boss that you ate the culprits or exposed the bodies with strange bacteria of unknown diseases that cannot be cured or discovered, get in any contact to the entire population. Chuck would never believe that Dark exists and get Storm into the courtroom, jail for life is the penalty for the number of victims that also got in the way. One case that would surely bring trouble, the day when one of the neighbor's child went missing and every authority had to look for the four-year old boy. Apparently, Dark forced Storm into leading the child out of the city boundaries and boy, Storm felt very terrible to watch the child die from a strange form of skin-eating disease before burying him.

_" Are you still mourning over that child?"_ Dark snapped, not realizing that his voice was suddenly audible for Satan to hear, the monkey twitched and kept his eyes closed, feeling frighten to hear him at last. Holly, close to turning the door knob, paused to hear Dark's snarling.

" That boy didn't deserve to die, you sick monster! Do you even know all the horrible things you made me do that will get me fired?!" Storm yelled, feeling Dark take the will of his own arm and slapped himself across the face, Satan opens both eyes and for once, saw Dark Storm sitting on Storm's shoulder.

_" HEY! It was his fault for being such a chatterbox and besides, I wanted to make new diseases for future kills and it was a success. Remind me to use to hold hostages and on Satan if he ever tries bring the soldiers for gaming nights. Maybe Holly or that Jeffy guy...there are tons of people I really want to get rid of when this mission is over...like the neighbors.."_ he snickered, Satan glances away from the demon, bit his lip for he didn't think that Dark holds such a grudge on everyone since he failed to assassinate and take the immortality of...him. Thank the lord he did not, unsure of the aftermath of how it could effect Kenage or Storm for this matter. Holly hesitated from outside the door, not getting any idea who was in there, but it surely wasn't Satan nor Storm as it sent chills down her spine for its bitter tone. She gripped on the door knob silently, waiting for whoever it was to leave.

Storm gritted his teeth, was going to yell when he stops to look at his hand and looked horrified. A large area on his wrist and palm had turned to a blue-violet color, the officer did his best not to freak out as Dark notices this as well. He walks on air towards his hand, Storm shivered with disgust as Dark put his hand through the area without causing any damage.

_" I'm no doctor, but I don't know why the veins and cells are shriveled and dead. You're lucky to have me around and the seal (curse Kenage) for it won't spread throughout the body and getting your arm cut off..."_ the demon paused again, recalling anything else to remember back from last night_," The needle that werecat injected...he must had it stick right through the deep palm vein...probably not the best place to inject...whatever! I'll find Prism and kill her, even if I have to scout out every living mortal in this town!"_ he hissed before vanishing, back into Storm's head as Satan gets up, Storm fell back on the bed to see that he was awake." OH! I...guess you heard about what happened to the child..." he whispered with guilt as Satan narrowed his eyes at the officer before grabbing his hand, Holly opens the door to see what was on Storm's hand.

" Oh my god...I hope you are use to getting things like that in your job," Holly muttered softly with a look of disgust. Storm narrowed his amber eyes, not wanting to argue with her since last night, Holly was truly stubborn and unwillingly to let go of problems that shouldn't concern her." What did they do to you, Storm?! This isn't good for your hand to go like this and most of all, you should have known better than to listen to Dark last night into going to the carnival!" Satan growled as the black monkey's eyes widen, hearing him in such a serious yet harsh tone and Satan was right.

Then again, this is Satan trying to be a good father yet he had to listen to Dark.

" Well, I'm sorry, but at least I know that Eris is aware that Dark is here and I saw Taylor!" he argued back, not the smartest move to do and the blue monkey froze. The officer sees uncertainty running across the soldier's expression, amber eyes locked with that same skeptical emotion." Taylor...no...you must have imagined the people who attacked you was her..."

" Him!" Storm corrected Taylor's gender for that was one of the mysteries he had figured...or at least he did. Satan rolled his eyes, shaking his head on his imagination." Okay, you saw Taylor, but we'll deal with 'him' later. Right now, Me and Jeffery will go back to the station to check on that 'Solana' girl to see if she knows anything about last night. In the meantime, you and Crystal could be helpful with Holly and Gloria with the animals to make sure those creeps don't get anywhere near them!" he suggested as Storm bit his lip, feeling like he should be the one going with Jeffery since it IS his job to get people into talking and sighed.

" Fine..." he groaned, feeling angry as Satan gets up and leaves the bedroom, Holly was left there, feeling the same emotions." Seriously, who is Dark?!" she growled quietly as low snarls were echoed within Storm's mind, the black monkey sees how Dark was already in a bad mood and telling people that he's around is not such a bright idea." I...wish to tell you, but I can't. It's for everyone's own good..." he replied, now getting off the bed and walks out to go look for Crystal. Holly stared at the direction that Storm left, she frowned yet rage was building within. Holly couldn't understand him and now, Satan is also lending a hand of this 'other' mystery! If only she knew what the motivation of why this 'Eris' is planning and why it involved stopping Dark from getting into the problem.

* I'll know who Dark is if it's the last thing I'll do! Nobody can outsmart me that easy!* she thought bitterly, walking out after the officer.

* * *

><p>Crystal leaned her back against the post fence, playing with a yo-yo as she waited to see if her mentor was alright. Knowing Storm, it was a shocker to see Satan and Holly barge into the house at night with a high fever. Then again, this is what she would usually expects Storm would do to get himself in danger. Then that cold thought came back, remembering that Susano was close to raping Crystal and shivered. She was completely afraid of him actually doing that, looking around to imagine him popping out any where using his teleporting powers. The officer in training crossed her fingers the entire time, hoping Storm's overprotective behavior could prevent that from ever happening.<p>

" Morning, Crystal!" Storm greeted out, the purple monkey turned to see her mentor jogging towards her with that burst of energy, every single day." Are you okay, Storm? I mean, everyone got worried with that fever-"

" Forget about that, I feel great today! Listen, Jeffery and Satan went back to the station to get more information about last night from that thief since Eris is on to us. For now, let's help lovely Gloria with the chores, shall we?" he said rather peppy and walks into the ranch, taking few steps before stopping to see that Crystal wasn't following. He turned his head back at her, his student stood there with a frown and uncomfortable expression." What's the matter? If you're scared of the animals, you can stay and play with that dumb yo-yo of yours..." he grumbled as Crystal narrowed her eyes, not liking the sudden comment on her yo-yo since it was the only thing she could bring to keep herself occupied." First of all, my yo-yo isn't dumb and secondly, how can I help when Susano plans on raping me!" she growled as Storm rolled his eyes." My dear student, you know that I'm not gonna let some creep get to you! My student's safety goes first and I'm only saying the yo-yo is dumb cause it's my opinon~!" he replied quickly before going on a rant about how he feels against people like Susano.

The purple monkey rolled her pink eyes, the two walking across the fields with the cows grazing at far distances. Reaching to the barn, they find Holly and Gloria there, grooming Pretzel and the horse looked up just in time to glare at Storm." Take it easy, boy..." Storm cautioned with his hands raised in alarm when the animal dug his hooves across the ground as if Pretzel was about to charge. Gloria smiled." Oh, ignore him, Storm! So what brings you and your assistant here today?" the silver monkey said soothingly as Storm blushed, trying to say something when his mind was on fritz and Crystal covered his mouth to going in awe.

" Satan went with Jeffery to receive information from Solana about last night. So we can help you two with the chores if you want..." Crystal explained for her friend, Holly wipes the sweat with a smile." Sure. A little help can do alot for us!" the white monkey replied in relief as Gloria looked at Storm, taking thoughts before smirking.

" Speaking of help, mind if I have a few words with Storm...alone?" she asked as Holly and Crystal looked at her, curious on what Gloria wants to speak with the officer about. The two did what she requested, Storm's cheeks went pink for he seemed confused as well yet wished he was never so nervous around girls. The silver monkey puts a hand on her hip," So, what was the idea of sneaking out last to end up with fever? You went to a bar or something?" she asked teasingly as the officer blushed more, now embarrassed by her thinking that he drinks. Storm never liked beer or anything that falls as subcategories, finding it funny how Satan taught him how bad it was yet he drinks it as well.

To be precise, Satan doesn't drink too much, only on holidays and celebrations.

_* I should watch what he does often..*_ Storm thought before shaking his head." No, I don't drink. I was chasing some thieves last night and they injected something on me..." he explained as coolly as he could, she smiled and grabs a bucket." Very well and I do say, you are very cute for a rookie..." she giggled a bit as the officer's face now went pink, beginning to sweat.

" O-oh...t-thanks...you're pretty, too..." he replied in a shaky voice, his heart racing like crazy and heard growls from Dark. Gloria giggled a bit, walking over to the blushing monkey." Why thank you, Storm..."she said and kissed him on the cheek before walking off, Storm's face was now beet-red." Are you seriously letting that keep your mind in the barrel?" Dark hissed, appearing on the black monkey's shoulders, he turned his head to glare at the demon." What's your problem with girls, Dark? It's not like I'm forcing you to date her or anything..."," And not focusing on Razor

Crystal was waiting outside with Holly, seeing Gloria walk out. Soon, they suddenly went in shock, Satan and Jeffery return with burn marks on their clothes and looked exhausted." My lord, what happened, you two?" Holly asked worried, the two ran over to the monkeys, Jeffery took off his hat and waved it a bit for a breeze.

" Long story short, Razor and that new friend of his had broken into the jails, they set the entire place on fire and got Solana out of there. In fact, you should see how pissed off he and Satan was..." he chuckled a bit nervously as Holly goes off to get them water. Crystal sees Satan walks off to check on Storm, he looked a bit irritated and sighed. Storm, however, was thinking happy thoughts while putting hay out for Pretzel. He stops to hear a tap on the side of the doors, turning to have that same shocked expression of seeing the condition that Satan was in.

Or the mood.

" Are you alright, da-I mean, Satan?" he corrected himself a bit, remembering that the blue monkey wasn't his real dad and is doing his best to forget that he lied of being his real father." Razor, that's what happened. I was stupid enough to think he would take my threats seriously yet I should have known better ignorant people! What's with you?" he asked bitterly as Storm gave a big smile." I got a kiss from Gloria~!" he answered happily, the soldier's face cringed to hear that Storm got a kiss and tried to keep a straight face.

" O-oh yeah? That's good...is it only on the cheeks or...?" he asked rather weakly as Storm nodded before letting out a relief sigh. This is probably Satan's own fault of how much the officer lacked knowledge of...women. He doesn't know why, but he found it rather too difficult to explain Storm about relationships when he, himself, had never been in one for the time being_.* I can never love anyone else then Blossom...the women in this generation are now whores...*_ he thought quietly as he still crushed on someone who is no longer here, Satan realized that he couldn't move on for counting the amount of failed dates of moving on, mostly for intolerable acts that doesn't even add up to the usual 'I will never understand women'.  
>No, they looked more desperate than he probably will ever be on moving along, especially ones who tried 'seducing', perk up things at horrible timings'. Perhaps this should be the time to say something before Storm gets himself into a place that he CERTAINLY knows what men DON'T want to end up during such early times." So, Storm...are you sure of going this path? I mean, you just met her..." he asked as Storm gave a quick nod, trying to get on Pretzel's back, the horse glared.<p>

" I'm sure she's the one. I mean, she's pretty hot and...hold still, Pretzel!" he growled suddenly, forgetting about the kiss for he wanted to get on the horse's back yet he was...too short to even reach. He soon stops to hear snickering, turning in horror to see that Satan was laughing at his height." Are you...laughing at my height?" he asked with a quivering lip and look of hurt, Satan coughed a bit." N-no! I was laughing cause Pretzel doesn't want you to ride him...that is if you had permission..." the blue monkey answered as Storm gave a nervous look at the horse, who still kept that cold daggers at him. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to ride a horse and he never took any riding lessons either.

" Um...maybe not..." he pouted, Satan smiled for he was glad to avoid the disaster if Storm chose to ride Pretzel. The horse snorted as the two left, Storm soon hears from Jeffery about the fire and Solana was taken back by Razor." Well there went our chance..." Storm responded, a feeling being absorbed by all the confusion of where this case was heading. Jeffery shook his head, folding his arms with an unimpressed look." You're telling me. Then again, knowing the very man who killed my father, we should have at least give him credit of making things even between all of us. Now the question remains on if we can stay even with him and find where 'Eris' is located, we can't keep pulling Razor's leg forever..." he explained as Satan nodded.  
>" True...though he still holds the cards to this game, is there anyone else who might know what Eris is planning?" he asked as Jeffery puts his hand on his chin, pondering before a sudden look flashed in his brown eyes." Well...there is someone...but..." he tries speaking yet Storm sees the worried expression on the brown monkey." something tells me that this next option isn't good...is it?" Crystal asked as Jeffery puts on his hat, pulling his own thoughts together to get whatever he was explaining." No...it's much worse, stepping off reality for a moment. You see, the only one who knows all and pretty much sees all...his name is Achor..." he whispered uncomfortable, the officer looked at Satan and Crystal. They also had no clue of who the person he speaks of yet this wasn't the end of it.* Wait...isn't that an Inugami?* Dark questioned within Storm's head, he felt rather surprised that Dark was listening yet who doesn't know more? The brown monkey scratched his head," I know, doesn't sound alot worse, but on where he is located or what he is. First off, he is...an Inugami, a dog god that is master of all black magic. As of his site, he lives at the top of Mt. Phoebe..."<p>

" Which is located in the Yokai Mountain range..." Satan answered as Crystal and Storm seemed confused." Oh, Jeffery~! Quit suggesting them to go into such dangerous territory filled with monsters!" Clara's voice called out as the monkeys turned to see the woman come by, the brown monkey had a frown." I'm just saying that was another option for this situation! Do you know what's going on cause you weren't with us the entire two days!" Jeffery argued as Clara shook her head and sighed." You're right...I went to the other towns to look for whatever witchcraft those thugs are planning. From all of them, I only found that they are summoning something yet I couldn't find out exactly what voodoo crap they are playing with. It's bad enough to live close to a dangerous area like that and what happened last night at the carnival," Clara explained as Storm bit his lip upon the glances being shot back at him. Was everyone that worried of what happened to the carnival that he caused or his fever?

Clara, Satan, and Holly left as Storm suddenly remembered the vision before he came, the flames engulfing the entire town and the raven. But when he thinks about it, the bird stared directly past him at two places. One was a mountain and the other was Hearth city. Was Razor trying to warn them of an ominous force up ahead? Storm wasn't sure, it all seemed confusing to fully understand the entire message. All he knows is that those two locations are related and perhaps the mountain range that Jeffery speaks of could be it." Hey, Jeffery!" he called out as the brown monkey stops, almost close to leaving the area and raised a brow." Yes...?" he replied, getting the feeling that Storm might ask about the mountain.

" Could you...oh, perhaps lead us to the mountain to see this "Achor" guy?" he asked politely as Crystal shook her head, predicting that her mentor would say that as the sheriff in training narrowed his eyes." Uh, no can do, Storm. You got a fever from last night and how do you know that you don't end up in the same condition like that again?" he growled as Storm bit his lip, seeing that he wasn't going to do that and takes a thought.

Yes...it could work the officer tried, probably guessing on the message of the raven in the vision.

" Well...I may sound crazy, but...what if Razor isn't the bad guy?" he spoke softly as Crystal and Jeffery went stiff, only the brown monkey gripped on his hat and narrowed his eyes, sudden bitterness on his expression."...what are you going at? Razor knows about a witch ritual, how else is he taking bones and..!"

" But he isn't!" Storm argued back, surprising them with the sudden snap back." If he was taking animals, why did he tell Solana to let go of the pig? You're right, Jeffery, he's only wanting to play around with our minds, but why does he only appear in places where we found clues?" he soon asked him, the monkey stared back at the officer with no answer. Jeffery looked to the ground, bitter memories of being taunted and embarrassed by the immortal flashed back, his hands turned to fists." If Razor knows all of this, why isn't he doing anything and the rest of those thieves are?!" he questioned again, now demanding an answer from both, Crystal stared at him like he was a different person and was probably too frighten by her mentor's backlash." A-and if you know the truth...tell me, Storm, what gave you to believe that Razor is...innocent?" the sheriff in training replied as Storm knew he had to say something about the visions. They been coming at him time to time and once again, another flashback of where Razor asked personal questions.

" Remember about Razor asking me about my mixed clan bloodline in which, by the way, you don't believe I'm a descendant of the Takashi Clan? Since you know about Razor's bloodline so much, do you know about the Takashi? " he asked rather quizzingly, Jeffery sweat drops and yanked his scarf nervously.

" Uh...yes, you are totally right. Well...I know they are more vicious out of the great three clans and they have visions of the future...!" Jeffery stops himself, seeing where this was going and narrowed his eyes." Wait a minute...you saw something, didn't you!?" he suddenly hissed as Storm flinched as Crystal looked lost on the entire topic, feeling like it's more educational stuff about the clans. The officer nervously twidled his thumbs a bit and gave out a sigh." ...Yes. The day when criminal activity went off the charts and returned Clara's purse, I saw the destruction of Marks Wood Town and...there was crow. It may sound weird, but it flew across the mountain and Hearth City before the town was engulfed in flames and I thought...maybe, Razor is trying to tell us that we should look for something...warning us to stop Eris from proceeding to her plans..." he tried translating his vision, Crystal bit her lip as she wasn't sure what to say. Jeffery, however, looked with disbelief and Storm could see that Jeffery wasn't going to believe that Razor is on their side, forgetting that the Byakko killed the sheriff's father.

" So...our answers lie in the mountain range after all, but in Hearth City and fire? I'm gonna trust on you for this one since we have no choice...come on," Jeffery replied sternly as the two followed him to a trail north, the mountains were at view, but very far." Another thing, Storm..." the brown monkey whispered as the officer blinked a bit, holding the same look when he was told of the vision." Even if what you said is true, I am not fully convinced that the bastard is on our side. Razor isn't social with us, he never was and never will..." he growled before walking ahead, Storm and Crystal looked at each other with frowns before continuing their way to the mountain range.

* * *

><p>Susano and Taylor return back to the dark cavern, the werecat soon noticed that Tyron and Eris had been waiting as she had that creepy smirk on her face." So...did you insert it into him?" she asked rather wickedly as Susano gave a silent nod, Tyron folded his arms." Well taken care of, we can go back tracking down where the last pieces to activate the ritual..." the red, buff monkey growled as Susano's ears twitched on the footsteps behind him. He turned to see that Sugar came in along with the same dark purple monkey (which still sends chills upon seeing him), but a new person he never met. It was a male monkey with dark cerulean fur and short hair that faded to an alice blue on the edges. He wore a black and red jacket with pants that matched it, a black headband hidden behind his fringe as both Susano and Tyron seemed...surprised." You guys can go along now...I have things to talk with these three..." Eris ordered as Tyron goes off, Susano followed and looked at the mysterious monkey's rose-colored eyes, he just stared right through Susano as if he wasn't there, the werecat sighed and leaves, leaving Taylor to stay with Eris.<p>

" Now...we only have two of the pieces to Greed left. Sugar, you sneak into Hearth City and go to this place..." she explained, giving a folder to Sugar , the pink monkey with red highlights nodded before leaving. Eris frowned, now focusing her attention to the mysterious monkey.

" As for you, _Balin Haruki_, go to the Yokai Mountain range for the other piece is somewhere there near start of the hiking path. You and Discord are expected to have no trouble with Storm stopping you..." she said as Balin said nothing, nodded and turns around to walk off with the purple monkey, Discord, following him." One more thing..." the pale blue monkey spoke out as Balin stops with his back turned.

" Don't you dare hold back just because 'she' is here with Storm. You know what happens if you fail to keep the end of the deal..." she snickered as the monkey said nothing and walks into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Me: And that wraps it for now, highlight time~!<p>

Specter: Who is this Balin and was Razor really helping them out?

Me: Review and see ya next time!


End file.
